


Tangled As Performed By the Cast of Hetalia

by Araesson, Arlewena



Series: As Performed By [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred isn't the only one with a hero complex, And not just the glowy magical healing hair, By everyone we mean EVERYONE, By the end all but two basically, Everyone Has A Backstory, F/M, Francis does not know how to villain correctly, Like legit magic, M/M, Magic, Multi, NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS, Tangled AU, The Snuggly Duckling aka Katyusha and Vash's home for strays, The strays being most of the characters, Vash is a miracle worker, the authors regret nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araesson/pseuds/Araesson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlewena/pseuds/Arlewena
Summary: Starring:Alfred and Matthew as Flynn RiderAntonia as RapunzelFrancis as Mother GothelRomano as PascalEngland as MaximusGilbert as the Guard CaptainFeliciana and Ludwig as the MonarchsIvan and Natalia as the Stabbington BrothersNearly everyone else as the patrons of the Snuggly Duckling





	1. Prologue

The room had gone unused for many years. Once it might have been a study of some kind, but these days it seemed to have been demoted to an old storage room. It was filled with stacks of books and papers, ink spots and various pens scattered around. Everything was covered in a layer of dust, a little light streaming through the sun-bleached curtain by the small window. The room was in a tucked-away part of the castle, one the inhabitants rarely ever frequented.

On top of a grand wooden desk floated a gently pulsing orb of light. When approached, the dim light brightened, and turned sky blue. 

A youthful voice, belonging to a man somewhere in his twenties, maybe, echoed from the orb, “This is a story about a Princess and a Hero.” 

“Um, Al, I think you’re forgetting a few characters…” another voice said, softer, as the orb turned a light violet. “Besides, I don’t think most people consider thieves heroes.” 

The orb turned sky blue again as the first voice replied, “Well, of course thieves can be heroes! Haven’t you heard of Robin Hood? I mean, the other characters are kinda important, but not as important as the Princess!” 

There was a noise of disgust as the orb turned purple again, “I think I’m going to be sick if you start on about the Princess again.” 

“Says  _ you.  _ Let's talk about you and her-- wait,  _ both  _ of her uncles!” the other voice said in a high-pitched tone, “Seriously, dude. That’s freaking weird.” 

“Look, were you going to tell the story or what?” the quieter voice asked. 

There was a pause, and then the blue orb said, “Right, right. So, this story begins with a kingdom, naturally. This kingdom was ruled by two beloved monarchs-- Queen Feliciana Vargas, and her King Consort Sir Ludwig Beilschmidt. However, the Vargas family who had long ruled the kingdom had been cursed, years ago. I won’t get into that yet, though. Spoilers you know? And this curse? Well, it became a problem in this case when the Queen became pregnant. She grew sick… really sick, to the point the entire kingdom was scared she would die without an heir. The King, Ludwig, grew desperate. He sent the guards, his own brother among them, to search for a miracle.” There was an intake of breath, before the same voice continued. 

“Though no one knew it at the time, a miracle had been harbored in the kingdom for a very long time. It came in the form of a copper-colored flower, with the ability to heal and rejuvenate. However it was guarded jealously by the only one who had ever found it: Francis Bonnefoy. The flower was the secret to his eternal youth, and he was willing to protect it at almost any cost, including the Queen’s life. However, a small group of the men sent by King Ludwig, led by his brother Gilbert Beilschmidt soon located the flower despite the caution of its keeper. Gilbert wasted no time hurrying it back to the Queen.”

“So, as hoped, the magic of the flower healed Queen Feliciana, and soon she’d given birth to a healthy baby girl. Her name was Antonia Vargas. She was born with beautiful, curly copper hair, and her eyes were bright green. Like… well, like the grass on a sunny summer morning. Or emeralds.” 

The orb changed light violet again, “You know, you could have just said green eyes, eh…” 

“That wouldn’t have done them justice! Uh, where was I? Oh, anyway, she has a few freckles if you really look, and she has the absolute best smile in the entire world-- the kind of smile a Princess should have!” in the background a long-suffering sigh could be heard as the voice continued, “She was born with the beauty befitting a Princess of a heroic tale.” 

“Alfred. Fucking. Jones.” the softer voice hissed, the purple seeming to darken at the harsher tone. 

The orb turned blue as the louder voice said, “Alright, alright, sheesh. I get it. I’ll remember this when we get further in, Mattie. As I was saying. When the Princess was born, the joyful monarchs lit a floating lantern and sent it off into the sky. The entire kingdom rejoiced. However, the happiness wouldn’t last.” There was a dramatic pause.

“Francis Bonnefoy, driven mad in anger and desperation snuck into the castle one night. He found the young Princess sleeping in her room, and began to sing. The song, well, it awakens the magic lying within the flower, which was now in the Princess. Her copper hair began to glow as the flower once had, turning Bonnefoy young once more. Carefully, he cut a lock of her glowing hair. As soon as he did, the lock of hair lost its glow, turning chocolate brown and losing the magic of the flower. It became clear to Francis what he had to do, but he hesitated. Just long enough to rouse the chameleon sleeping beside the girl in the crib.” 

“And then Francis Bonnefoy took the Princess, and disappeared without a trace.” 

The orb turned violet again as the soft voice said, “That was a little dramatic, don’t you think?”

The other voice scoffed, “That’s just good storytelling, Mattie! Besides, I’m the one telling this part of the story so you can keep your complaints to yourself. So, with their beloved daughter gone, the King and Queen sent their men to search for her, but no one ever managed to find her. She’d been hidden deep within the forest, inside a tower. The lost Princess was raised by Francis Bonnefoy as his own child. Whenever Antonia expressed a wish to leave, Bonnefoy told her of a world filled with horrors and how she would only be safe in the tower. She believed him, but within her heart a wish for adventure survived. This wish became a dream as every year on her birthday, she watched the sky light up from her window. She didn’t know what they were, but they were the floating lanterns-- the symbol of the kingdom’s hope that one day their Princess would return to them. And so, our story begins…” 

“... I’m going to go tell the others not to let you tell any of the other parts.” ‘

_ “Mattie!  _ Oh, come on, wait-- Hey!” 

After a long pause, the story would begin in earnest. 


	2. Chapter 1

_ “So what part are we starting with?”  _

_ “How about the crown? That is logical, no?”  _

_ “Well, that’s my part! So does that mean that you will let me tell it? Come on, Mattie, please! I really want to.”  _

_ “Fine.”  _

 

**Alfred F Jones**

 

Alfred Jones had never understood the fear of heights that so many had. There was something exhilarating about looking down and seeing the ground far below. It was as if you were in an entirely new world, far above the troubles of the ground. The sky was the place where true freedom could be found.

Well, normally. The presence of the Braginsky siblings-- minus the one he actually liked-- soured the experience. A job was a job, sure, but without Mattie there to distract him he was feeling uneasy, even atop the high rooftops of the Porcelain District nearing the palace. 

He wished Matthew could have been with him, but he was providing a distraction to keep their escape clear. Mattie was the best for the job, since he was the best at slipping away even with city watchmen on high alert. 

The blonde paused after hauling himself on top of the castle, his jaw dropping a little at the splendid view. “I could totally get used to this view, dudes.” 

“Jones.” Ivan called in a falsely-sweet voice. How could a man so big and scary have such a innocent voice? Alfred glanced back to where Ivan and Natalia were setting up, but his eyes were drawn back to the sky and the city. It was a bright, clear morning. Perfect. 

“Wait, wait.” Alfred called. He took a deep breath. The air was so clear. He could almost be flying above it all. He smiles, and leaned against the strange decoration-thing at his side (what even was it?). “I could get used to this. You know, I think I want a castle for my birthday, with a view  _ just  _ like this.” 

He could almost hear Matthew’s  _ that’s nice Alfred.  _ But Matthew wasn’t there, and the two with him only seemed annoyed by his musings. 

“Less of the talking, and more of the working, comrade.” Ivan said. Alfred spared one more moment to appreciate the view, before turning back to Ivan and Natalia. 

“There’s been a change of plans.” Natalia informed him as he approached the opening they’d made in the roof-top. He stopped, looking between Natalia and Ivan. This could not be good. 

Proving his suspicion right, Ivan smiled and said, “I do not trust you not to drop my sister if things go wrong, so instead we shall be lowering you down and you can take the crown. Da?” There was not really any question in it, and they all knew it. It was an order. 

Despite feeling positive that they would both drop him as soon as things went sour, he nodded in acceptance and let them secure the rope around his middle. What Mattie didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. One did not just say no to Ivan, and besides, he was the hero, and most well-known thief in the kingdom. His show-off side wouldn’t let him say no.

Alfred smiled as they lowered him into the hall where the crown was kept atop a pedestal. It was almost as if he was flying. He didn’t have time to revel in the feeling, though. There was a line of men in the armor of the Queen’s Guard keeping watch. It was a long way down to the little pedestal, but he should be lowered right above it. He had worried they would be just too far away from the crown, but it looked like Ivan and Natalia knew their business after all. Such a shame they were nothing like their older sister. 

His descent slowed to a stop just above the crown when he gave the signal to the other two. Carefully, he slid his fingers around the cool metal and silently placed it within the satchel they’d brought to hold it. The crown was a work of art. The gold was delicate and shiny, holding glittering rubies. It was such a shame it had no one to wear it anymore. 

Well, at least now it would be able to help keep the Snuggly Duckling open and many families fed. And whatever Ivan and Natalia saw fit to do with it. 

As he was giving the signal to the pair above him to begin to lift him again, one of the guards sneezed loudly. Alfred smiled sympathetically and asked, “Ugh, hay fever?” it had been going around the bar lately. The guard glanced back, but did not seem to register that there was a thief being steadily lifted back up. 

“Yeah.” the guy replied. By the time anyone seemed to realize something was wrong, Alfred was already back on the roof. 

“That was stupid.” Natalia hissed, giving him a dirty look. Alfred shrugged, adjusting the satchel on his shoulder. The shouts were getting louder. If he knew his business (and he did), that Gilbert guy would be on his tail in a matter of minutes. It was time to go, and quickly. 

Matthew was going to be  _ pissed.  _ Alfred couldn’t help but grin at the thought. He couldn’t pass up the opportunity to not only show off to the kingdom, but also tease Matthew like a good twin should.

The group managed to meet up with Matthew without a problem. Matthew smiled in relief when he saw them, but it faltered when he saw Alfred’s expression. 

He put his hands on his hips and asked, “Al, what did you do?” 

“Ah, well, today’s your lucky day, Mattie! Guess who’s going to be paying us a visit!” Alfred replied. He didn’t have to say it-- Matthew knew. 

“Alfred Fucking Jones!” Matthew exclaimed, though seeing as his voice was so quiet, it wasn’t above normal conversation level. 

Alfred clapped Matthew on the back, “My week is just not complete if we don’t have Gilbert chasing us off into the woods! Come on, Mattie, you don’t get these killer legs by sitting around on your butt all day! Let’s go!” 

It took some time for them to sneak their way through the city unseen and city watchmen began swarming the place. By afternoon, they’d finally managed to make it out of the city and into the surrounding forest. Luck had been on their side, as Gilbert had not yet managed to locate them. 

A wanted poster caught Alfred’s eye as they were making their way down the road. He stepped closer, and ripped it down from the tree it was nailed to. The poster had his name on it, but the figure on it looked like a mix of himself and his brother. It was strange how the kingdom still managed to think they were only one person. Alfred knew that little tidbit had to be driving the city watchmen insane. 

“We should split up.” Alfred said out of the blue. The other three froze, turning back to him with baffled expressions. “Look, I’ll take the crown and draw them off. We all know that it’s only a matter of time before Gilbert finds us. He’s like some sort of bloodhound. If you three lay low, I’ll lead him off, and they’ll have no idea who I was working with. You guys just have to be careful and not get caught.” 

Ivan and Natalia traded looks while Matthew grumbled at the idea. 

“Good plan. We’ll keep an eye on your brother,” Ivan said, grabbing onto Matthew’s shoulder with a threatening hand, “He’ll be safe as long as you don’t take too long in bringing back the crown.” 

Alfred met Matthew’s eyes, smiling, “I’ll find you guys, don’t worry. Now, go on. Gilbert’ll show up any minute.” 

True to word, it only took a few more minutes of leisurely making his way down the road for the sudden loud laugh to sound through the air. “I’ve got you now, loser! Stop in the Queen’s name!” 

He turned and grinned when he saw the guard captain with two other men on horses. Big mistake. 

“Oh, there you are! Did you miss me? Well, gotta run! See ya!” and with that Alfred darted off the road and into the underbrush. He knew this forest like he knew the face of his twin brother. Gilbert was the only one ever able to keep up with him, but he was on a horse, which would only impede him through the thicker areas that Alfred planned to lead him through.

Besides, Alfred had a few new tricks up his sleeve that Lukas had been teaching him. 

* * *

 

_ So who next? Mattie or Antonia? _

_ Well, I have to tell about the first fight we had about the lanterns, before you even got to the tower. What about you, Matthew? _

_ I have nothing to tell before that, so you go ahead. _

_ Really? Thank you! Well, let’s see…  _

 

**Antonia**

 

Antonia had spent her 17 (nearly 18!) years of life wondering what the outside world was like from her tower. Her only experience with anything not in her tower came from what she could see outside of her window or on her rooftop garden, read in books, or the few stories her father, Francis, would tell her. 

Despite the bad things she’d heard of it, she couldn’t help but dream about it. She wanted to sail the seas, explore the forests-- everything! And more than anything, she wanted to see the floating lights that appeared every year up-close. 

“Maybe, if I ask him, papa will say yes.” Antonia mused aloud, staring at her most recent painting. Above the fireplace she’d painted the night sky filled the bright lights. Under the sky, in the forest, she’d painted a figure sitting at the top of a tree with long copper hair-- herself where she hoped to be in five days. She tore her eyes away to look at Romano, who sat next to her. “Do you think I should do it.” 

The chameleon nodded and rolled his eyes because she shouldn’t have to ask. She was just nervous, even if Romano had always encouraged her to leave. 

“You’re right. I’m going to ask him. Today. As soon as he gets home. I mean, I  _ am  _ turning eighteen. I must be old enough now. It’s not like we should be going too far… I don’t think?” Antonia said, wringing the skirt of her bright red dress. 

She jumped in surprise when she heard the familiar voice call, “Antonia! Let down your hair for me, won’t you?” 

Antonia anxiously turned to the window as Romano ran to hide. “This is it. Wish me luck!” She hurried to the window and threw a lock of hair up in a motion she must have done a hundred times. She let the hair fall, creating a pulley that fell down to the ground, where Francis could reach it. Once Francis had a good hold on it, Antonia began to pull him up the tower. It used to be difficult, but these days she could get him up without too much trouble.

Soon Francis Bonnefoy appeared in the window. He smiled and threw his arms wide open for a hug as he stepped down from the window sill. “Mon petit fleur! Did you miss me too terribly?” She rushed into his arms. 

“I always do.” Antonia replied. They stayed like that for a moment, before Francis pulled away to look at her face. He pushed the hair back from her face with a fond smile, before setting down his basket on the table and discarding his cloak. 

“So, papa,” Antonia began, following Francis as he made his way to the mirror, “as you know, there’s a very big event coming up in a few days.” 

Francis pulled her to his side so he could observe them side-by-side in the mirror. He stared at their reflections for a moment, before he said in a strange tone, “Mon petit fleur, you’ve grown into such a beautiful young lady. You have such beautiful green eyes… you know, green is my favorite color…” he trailed off, just staring. 

She smiled, but brought her mind back to her goal. “Ah, well, papa. As I was saying, in five days is--” 

“Wait. Perhaps we can have this chat after I rest a moment.” Francis said, tearing his eyes away from the mirror, “Could you sing for me?” 

“Oh, of course.” Antonia replied, surprised. She should have expected that. The girl rushed to place the chair and the stool in their proper places. She snatched up the brush and threw herself onto the stool. She shoved the brush and some of her hair at Francis and sang as quickly as she could. She needed to ask her question before she convinced herself out of it. Romano would get so angry with her, and while his angry face was cute, she didn’t like upsetting him.

Francis gave a disapproving look and exclaimed, “Antonia!”

“So, papa,” Antonia began, leaning forward, “earlier I was saying that in five days is a pretty big day, and you didn’t respond. So, I’m just going to tell you. It’s my birthday!” She giggled nervously. 

Her papa frowned, “No, no. It can’t be. I distinctly remember. Your birthday was last year.” 

“Well, birthdays are an annual thing! That’s what’s so great about them, you get one every year!” Antonia replied. She let out a breath in an attempt to calm her nerves. “Look, papa. I’m turning 18, and I just wanted to ask…” she let out another sigh, “There’s something that I really want for this birthday, well, something that I’ve wanted for quite a few birthdays, really--” 

“Antonia, please don’t mumble. How am I supposed to hear your pretty voice when you mumble like that?” Francis said. He stood up and made his way across the room to his basket. Antonia bit her lip, eyes flicking around the room to find Romano and reassurance. She quickly found the chameleon, hiding behind a chair leg. Romano jerked his head in Francis’s direction, clearly urging her on. 

Finally, she burst out, “I want to see the floating lights!” 

Francis paused in unloading his basket. He let out and uncertain chuckle, “What?” 

“I was hoping that you would take me to see the floating lights.” Antonia clarified. She approached the curtain above the fireplace and pulled it aside to show her newest painting. 

He let out a sigh that might have been relieved and smiled, “Oh, you mean the stars.” 

“No, no! These aren’t the stars. I’ve chartered stars, and they’re constant. But these only appear on one day-- my birthday. I can’t help but feel… like maybe they’re meant for me. I want to see them, papa. And not just from my window, but in person. Please?” Antonia pleaded. She felt her hope drain a little at the expression on Francis’ face. It was so strange. Like he was afraid. She got it was dangerous outside the walls of the tower, but she had hoped he’d think she was old enough to handle herself with him at her side. 

It was silent, until finally Francis sighed. He walked to the nearby window and closed it. “You want to go outside? You’re still so young. I don’t think it’s safe.”

She protested, “But papa--” 

“Please, mon petit fleur? I couldn’t bear to see you get hurt. There’s just so much out there that could take you away from me. What if you get attacked, or kidnapped? I might not ever see you again. What if you get sick? What if you get hurt by an animal? I know it can’t be easy to stay in a tower all day, but… let your poor papa keep you safe?” the expression he gave her was so heartbreaking that she couldn’t help but rush into his arms. 

“Okay.” she breathed. She could wait if it would give her papa some peace of mind. She didn’t like it when he was upset like that. He seemed so afraid of being alone. 

Francis ran his fingers through her hair, and whispered, “Please, mon petit fleur, promise me you will never ask to leave to tower again.” 

Her face fell, and she bit her lip. Green eyes staring at the floor, she quietly forced herself to reply, “Yes, papa.” 

“I love you very much, Antonia,” the blonde man said, lifting her chin so that they made eye-contact. He brushed the hair back from her face and gave a little attempt at a smile. 

She replied, “I love you, too.” 

By the next day she’d managed to shake off her melancholy enough to cheerfully help Francis as he prepared to leave. Antonia hoped he didn’t notice that she was not as joyful as normal. She had really hoped she would be allowed to leave. 

“Adieu, mon petit fleur! I’ll be back soon!” Francis called as she lowered him to the ground outside of the tower. She forced a smile and waved, but once he’d turned his back on her and the tower she slumped down. 

“I’ll be here, as usual.” she sighed as Romano jumped onto the window sill. Antonia watched as Francis disappeared from sight to whatever lay beyond the tower. 

When Romano nudged her, she looked down and said, “I’m sorry, I guess I was just really hoping to go see the lights.” Romano motioned outside of the window, but she shook her head. 

“Papa said no, Romano. Come on, let's clean up.” Antonia replied, slowly making her way to where the broom was. Her chores were not done with her usual energy, leading to them taking a lot longer than usual. She found herself just standing there for minutes on end, staring outside her window and wondering when she’d ever be able to leave.

As the morning went on, she eventually gave up on chores and instead leaned against the wall near the kitchen and stared up at her painting. She looked at the night sky, and the figure that she would not be until who knew how long. Nothing Romano did drew her out of her mood. 

She jumped but managed to suppress a squeak as she heard the noise--  _ that sounded like a person!  _ Antonia looked to the window and saw as a man,  _ a man that wasn’t Francis,  _ hauled himself up over the windowsill and into the room. She froze and stared at the man tiredly rubbed his eyes. 

“Thank god. I think…” he yawned loudly, “I think I lost Gilbert, and that crazy demon horse.” Antonia looked around for some kind of weapon, and quickly grabbed the frying pan off of the counter beside her. She was so scared she could hardly breathe. “I could sleep for a week… I’ve never run so long in my life…” She came up behind him. The man didn’t seem to notice her. 

Antonia closed her eyes and swung with all of her might, and heard a  _ thunk!  _ of impact and then the  _ thud  _ of the man hitting the ground. She peeked her eyes open and emitted the squeak she’d held in since he arrived. She threw herself backward and away from the stranger. Antonia hid behind the first thing she could find-- the mannequin she used when she made dresses. When nothing happened, she cautiously peeked around the mannequin. The person was sprawled beside her window. There was no sign that he was still awake. 

She cautiously approached, pushing the mannequin in front of her as a shield. Antonia was ready to jump back at the slightest sign of danger, but there didn’t seem to be any. The person wasn’t moving. Reassured, she stepped away from the mannequin, however she did keep the skillet in front of her just in case. When Antonia nudged his head, the stranger didn’t move. She glanced over to Romano, uncertain of what to do next, but Romano didn’t seem to know what to do either.

Antonia took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. Using the frying pan, the girl moved the man’s head to the side. He still didn’t react. 

The girl looked to Romano again. The chameleon frowned, but urged her onward nonetheless. Her gaze returned to the man. He didn’t seem like a monster or anything. She used the handle of the frying pan to flick a strand of blonde hair away from the intruder’s face. 

“Huh.” she breathed, unconsciously leaning closer as she took in the strange features of the strange person. So this is what a person looked like. Antonia was somewhat surprised to find she’d expected something different, otherworldly. His features weren’t dissimilar to Francis’. His hair was blonde, just darker with a strand sticking up at the top. His skin was paler than her own, like her papa’s was. It was honestly fascinating, observing another living, breathing human being.

Then the man’s eyes snapped open. She noticed they were the same blue as the sky outside of her window. “Huh?” 

His voice snapped her into reality. Antonia gasped and swung the frying pan down. After another  _ thunk!  _ the stranger was out cold again. 

Now what was she supposed to do? She had no idea when her papa would be back-- he could be back any moment. What if the man woke up again? Antonia looked to Romano for guidance. He gave her a flat look that she imagined meant something like: ‘Why do you expect me to know what to do?’, so she instead looked around the room. Her eyes quickly landed on the wardrobe. 

Antonia gently picked the man up in her arms, sparing another look to his face before placing him in the closet. Before she got a chance to close the door, he slumped forward and fell on her. Grunting, she righted him, but he fell to the ground beside her. 

The girl frowned, considering her next move. She’d have to be quick about it if she wanted to keep him in there. Antonia set him inside the closet again, pushing him back to keep him somewhat upright. She took a breath, before quickly slamming the door shut and holding it like that for a moment. However, as soon as she tried to let go, the closet tried to open again. It was only quick reflexes on her part that kept him from falling out again. Her gaze darted around, zeroing in on a nearby chair. She yanked it over in front of the wardrobe and used it to keep it firmly shut. 

Antonia backed away, skillet firm in hand, “Okay, Okay… I’ve got a person in my closet. I’ve got a person in my closet.” She turned to the mirror, and suddenly she smiled bright. Excitedly, she repeated, “I’ve got a person in my closet!” She laughed in delight, and swung her frying pan up to dust it off. 

“Too young to handle myself, huh, papa?” she said, swinging the skillet around in a circle, “Well, I dare you to tell that to my little frying pan--” she was cut off as she hit the side of her head with it. Antonia hissed and rubbed the side of her head, suddenly feeling bad for the stranger. That really hurt! She felt Romano crawl up to her shoulder, and when she looked he had his worrying face on as he stared at the side of her head.

“I’m okay, Romano.” she reassured with a smile. He was so adorable, always worrying over her. 

Lowering the frying pan, she turned to the satchel the man had dropped by her window. There was something shiny in there-- she could see the sunlight reflecting off of it. Antonia rather liked shiny things, and she was curious about what the man was like. She picked up the satchel, and reached inside. She touched cold metal. She drew the object out of the satchel: it was a gold circle dotted with little red stones. What could this be? It was really pretty. She liked red and gold, and it was even better when they were together, and they were so shiny. 

But what was it for? She tried sticking it on her arm, but when she looked to Romano, he shook his head and rolled his eyes. He motioned to the top of his head, a strange, eager look on his face.

“On my head? Huh.” she asked. He nodded in confirmation, so she turned to the mirror and carefully set it atop her head. Antonia stared at her reflection, and the circle of gold nestled in her hair. She could see what Romano meant. Having it on top of her head just seemed right. 

Antonia liked it. Maybe she’d keep it. 

“Antonia!” the voice snapped her back to reality. Gasping, she yanked the circle off of her head and shoved it into the bag. Then she shoved the satchel into a nearby pot, the first hiding place she saw. 

“One moment, papa!” the girl called as she rushed to the window. She threw her hair up. 

As Francis caught the strand of hair she’d sent down to him, he announced, “I have a big surprise!” 

Antonia grinned with excitement at Romano as she began to pull Francis up, “Uh… I do, too!” 

“Oh, exciting! I bet my surprise is bigger!” Francis called. 

The girl exchanged another look with Romano, and replied quietly, “Somehow, I doubt that…” Well, unless Francis had brought her a few other people, but she hadn’t seen any outside of the window with Francis.

Francis appeared at the window with a smile as he hopped inside the room, “I brought back the ingredients-- we’re going to make churros! Surprise!” 

“Well, papa, there’s something I think I should tell you.” Antonia said. She would be excited about the churros later. For now, she thought it was important to share the fact that someone was knocked out in their wardrobe. 

Francis didn’t seem to have heard her in his excitement. He swept across the room, his cloak billowing behind him as he rushed around, “Mon petit fleur, I’m so sorry for leaving you after yesterday, you seemed so sad-- but I thought it would be nice to make some churros for tonight. I think we should have enough ingredients leftover to make some on your birthday, too! Won’t that be nice?” 

“You see, I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said yesterday.” Antonia began, glancing to the closet. 

“Antonia.” Francis admonished as he emptied out his basket. “I think it would be best not to return to that topic.”

“Well…” Antonia said, approaching the closet, “I know, but this is a bit important--” 

Francis sighed, “I really thought we went over this. I don’t want to get into this. I already explained why I don’t want you leaving, and I thought I asked you not to ask me about it again.” 

“I know, papa, I just, well, I know you think I’m a little young. I think, if you’re there, that things will be okay. Nothing can hurt me if you’re there, and I think can look after myself enough now.” the girl said, her fingers reaching for the chair. 

“But it’s so dangerous, Antonia. I can’t protect you from everything-- I’m only  _ one man.”  _ Francis argued as he turned to face her. His voice became firm as he said, “We’re done talking about this. Come help me make churros.” 

She frowned and bit her lip. Antonia hated to argue and push her father, but she needed to tell him what had happened. “There’s just one thing, I’m sorry, but--”

“Antonia.” Francis warned, his shoulders tensing. 

“I know, but today I was, uh… and then--” 

Her papa suddenly exploded, “Enough about the lights, Antonia! You are not leaving this tower! Ever!” She went rigid. She couldn’t look away from his face. It was like she had never truly seen him before. Antonia had never heard that sort of tone from him, and then he’d said she was never leaving… had he never intended let her leave, all of this time? Her hand slid away from the chair in front of the closet. 

Francis collapsed into a chair and groaned, “Great. Now I’m the bad guy.” Antonia had nothing to say, her mind whirling yet going still as she glanced at him, and then the closet, and then up to her painting. Her papa would never let her leave. She had to leave; it was her dream. She looked to Romano as her expression composed. 

She was going to leave, and she had something of a plan. Antonia unclenched her hands and let them fall limply to her sides. She stepped in front of the closet, hoping to draw attention away from it.

“All I was going to say is that… well, I know what I want for my birthday now.” Antonia said softly. Francis didn’t look up, holding his head in his hand.

He sounded exhausted as he asked, “And what is it?” 

Antonia crossed her arms over her chest. She hated lying. “New paint? The paint made from the white shells you once brought me.” That would give her nearly a week; it should be enough time.

“That is a very long trip. Almost a week. Are you sure?... I’d hate to leave you like this, mon petit fleur.” Francis replied, finally looking up at her. He looked uncertain and tired. She was afraid he might cry if she pushed him.

“I just thought it would be a better idea than the…” she hesitated, taking a breath, “stars.” Francis sighed and stood up. He took a few strides and wrapped his arms around her. After a moment, Antonia returned it.

Francis began to run his fingers through her hair, and asked softly, “Are you sure you’ll be alright on your own all week, mon petit fleur?” 

“Well, we have enough food for the week. I’ll be safe as long as I’m here.” Antonia replied, feeling guilty that she would not be safe in the tower. She felt Francis kiss the top of her head as she added, “I’ll help you get packed.” 

Her papa pulled away, “Alright. I will leave first thing tomorrow. I won’t be back in time for your birthday, but when I get back, let’s say we have a big birthday celebration. As many churros and tomatoes as you want. It’s not every day a girl turns eighteen.” 


	3. Chapter 2

****_ Mattie! Now you’ve gotta tell us about what you were doing that night when I was getting chased by Gil! _

_ I guess. _

_ Yeah, how did you manage to get away from those two?!  Ivan’s creepy! You’ve gotta be a miracle worker to get the best of him! _

_ I didn’t really do that much. _

_ No need to be so modest. _

_ Do you want me to tell the story or not? _

_ Oh, right. Carry on. _

 

**Matthew Williams**

 

The hours dragged on once Alfred split up from the other three. Ivan and Natalia kept Matthew in between them at all times, determined not to let him slip away. He might as well have been a prisoner (which, okay, he probably was one. Thanks Al).

As the day got later, Matthew realized that he’d have to show the other two one of their hideouts and they’d have to camp out there for at least a couple more hours. He could feel his twin connection to Alfred fading as the other got further away. Matthew did not look forward to spending the night in a confined space with Natalia and Ivan, especially as they became impatient.

He and Alfred had never gotten along with Ivan and Natalia. There was a reason they had never worked together until now. In fact, Matthew still wasn’t entirely sure why Ivan and Natalia had barged into the Snuggly Duckling, demanding their assistance for their newest job. Sure, he and Alfred were good at what they did (insanely good, in fact), but he did not think that Ivan or Natalia would ever actually admit that. They, especially Ivan, were simply too competitive with Alfred to allow it.

Matthew had never had a good opinion of them, even before he’d met them. He’d heard of them through Katyusha first, and while they were her little siblings, he had always gotten the feeling that the relationship between them was chilly at best. His suspicion had only been proved right when he’d first seen Ivan and Natalia come into the tavern. It was as if the entire atmosphere had changed. Vash had come to stand protectively by Katyusha, and the others would not look away the entire time. No one trusted Ivan and Natalia.

And for good reason. They were frankly terrifying. Matthew would not be surprised if they’d killed someone, or several people.

It had been Alfred who had agreed to work with them. Matthew had been against it. He didn’t trust them as far as Roderich Edelstein could throw Berwald. Alfred didn’t, either, but Alfred was also annoying optimistic. And an idiot.

Okay, no, he wasn’t actually that much of an idiot. Matthew was just bitter about being left alone for hours in the woods with Ivan and Natalia, who had already clearly threatened his life. Alfred had had good intentions on that one, but Matthew didn’t have to like it.

They arrived at the hideout at about dusk, making slow progress to account for stealth. Matthew made a mental note to never use the place again, now that Ivan and Natalia knew where it was. It was a little run-down shack, half-hidden by the overgrown plants all around it. It wasn’t as well stocked as many of the others were, as it wasn’t one of the ones they frequented.

“Let us hope your brother returns by morning.” Ivan said with a cheery smile that was just goddamn creepy on a man that tall. Matthew sighed and shook his head. So, if Alfred didn’t make his way back before morning, he’d need to run. As long as he was careful, it shouldn’t be too much trouble, even if it was Ivan and Natalia. He was good at going unnoticed, and not just because one of his talents was invisibility. It had a lot to do with it, yes, but he tended to fade into the background simply because of his personality. He was easily overshadowed, especially by his exuberant brother.

The meal of cold bread was probably one of the awkwardest Matthew had had in some time. The only good thing about it was that it was over quickly. He made himself comfortable in the corner with a blanket, and got ready for a long, sleepless night.

Natalia was the first one to sleep. Ivan stayed awake, sitting by the door as he casually swung around the pipe he carried everywhere. Matthew avoided making eye-contact with him and tried to sleep.

It didn’t work.

Alfred was getting no closer, and Matthew was beginning to worry. He trusted Al to be able to look after himself, but there was always a chance Gilbert could be lucky enough to catch him. Even if he didn’t, Alfred could still get himself hurt. Matthew just didn’t know. This was why he hated separating for long stretches of time. Matthew would be able to tell if Alfred got seriously hurt through their bond, but he would be too far away to do anything about it.

Half the night went by as Matthew anxiously waited for something to happen, and Ivan went to sleep after waking Natalia up to take watch. He didn’t have long, and Alfred was only getting farther away. Matthew didn’t think he’d make it back in time. It was best he go now if he didn’t want Ivan and Natalia taking their impatience out on him.

Decided, Matthew took a deep breath to clear his mind. He thought back to the lessons with Lukas and Emil. It had taken Matthew a long time to get a hang of controlling the invisibility he’d always been able to use. No matter what Lukas did, they couldn’t seem to make any progress. No, it was Emil who had finally helped Matthew figure it out.

_ Matthew, think of it like… your presence is like an illusion. You take a deep breath, and when you exhale, allow your body to relax and fade out, like you do when you want to dissipate an illusion. And when you want to bring it back, summon it back like you would an illusion: picture yourself in your head, and then will it-- yourself-- into being. _

He closed his eyes, and drew in a breath. As he exhaled, he obeyed to Emil’s words and his presence faded. Matthew looked down to his now-invisible hands, and smiled. He’d done it.

Matthew carefully stood up and grabbed his bag. He slowly made his way past Natalia, keeping his breath even and relaxed. Magic was triggered-- or ruined-- by high emotions. As long as he remained calm, nothing would go wrong. He took care not to rush as he exited the shack and started his trek through the forest.

His brother was far away, but he was finally slowing down. Matthew headed towards the pull of the bond, and resigned himself to a long walk. He was already tired, and he imagined by the time he found Alfred he’d be dead on his feet.

And so Matthew walked. And walked. And walked. He was already tired due to no sleep, but the endless monotony of putting one foot in front of the other as he slowly inched his way closer to Alfred’s location was maddening and exhausting. Matthew nearly screamed in frustration every time he tripped over a tree root, and Matthew didn’t like making loud noises.

The sun was rising before Alfred’s location finally stopped moving. Matthew could have cried in relief if he wasn’t so angry. Alfred had better have a good explanation. How far had Gilbert managed to chase him?!

As the morning turned to afternoon, Matthew was so exhausted he was getting a killer headache. It was about then that he decided that Alfred could wait while he got some sleep.

Alone and worried about his brother, he couldn’t sleep long despite how exhausted he was. He woke up at about evening and began to walk again. Alfred still hadn’t moved, so either he was injured, trapped, or he’d decided to wait for Matthew to catch up with him. Which was honestly stupid on his part since there was no guarantee Matthew could get away from Ivan and Natalia. His brother could be oblivious, but he was rarely that oblivious, and when he was Matthew generally knocked some sense into him.

After this, Matthew might do a little more than  _ knock  _ a little sense into him. No, he was going to  _ pulverize  _ Alfred and stuff him with sense unless Alfred could talk as fast to save himself as he could with anything else.

Matthew.

Walked.

_ All _ .

Night.

He came up to a cliff, and his bond was still happily tugging him forward, as if it reveled in his frustration. Alfred was further ahead, but Matthew could see no way through.

The sky was just beginning to lighten to signal the dawn was coming, and Matthew couldn’t help but let a few frustrated tears slip through as he searched along the cliffside for a way through. How the hell had Alfred managed to get past this? Where? Couldn’t he have marked his trail if he was going to stay there so long?!

Finally he put his head in his hands and leaned back against the cliff, ready to admit defeat. Only he fell through the leaves, onto his ass. He bit his lip and banged his fists against the ground like a child throwing a temper tantrum, trying not to start cursing at the top of his lungs.

He looked behind him, and realized he was in a cave of some kind. Matthew stumbled to his feet and brushed the dirt and leaves off of his clothing. It wasn’t even a real cave. It was a short passage that seemed to lead…

To a hollow. A beautiful hollow with a waterfall sparkling in the dawn light and a tall tower in the middle. Alfred was inside. He could feel it.

Matthew sighed and made his way into the hollow, careful just in case the tower had other occupants. Because Alfred had not gone to one of their safe hide-outs, this became supremely more difficult. Matthew had no idea if it was safe to enter the tower. Generally their policy was not to enter strange areas that the other was in, and wait on the other to come out, unless they could sneak their way in.

Sneaking in would be a great idea, only there didn’t seem to be a door to the tower. He checked all sides, and there was nothing. Waiting it was.

At least the scenery was nice. Having the waterfall in the background would make it easier to fall asleep-- which he was going to do, since he couldn’t hear Alfred and wasn’t sure when he’d make an appearance.

As soon as he’d settled, Matthew was asleep.

“--Goodbye, mon petit fleur! I’ll be back before you know it!”

Matthew jumped at the sudden voice rousing him from dead sleep. There was a man, blonde, walking away from the tower. When Matthew squinted, he could see a girl in the window. She was waving.

Where. The fuck. Was Alfred. Matthew was going to be an only child if he found out his brother was up there flirting with that girl.

* * *

 

_ Wow, Mattie. That’s rough. Sorry bro. _

_ Shut up, Al. _

_ Look, we don’t have all fucking day. Next was the idiot agreeing to guide Antonia to the lanterns, right? _

_ You shouldn’t call him an idiot… _

_ I’ll call him whatever the hell I want. You can’t stop me. I’m older than you. _

_ But she’s right! We’re the same age so you can’t use that argument. _

_ Shut up, I’m still older than you. You, idiot, go before I get too irritated. _

_ Alright, cool. _

 

**Alfred F Jones**

 

Alfred had made several bad decisions since he had separated with Matthew. He’d been so sure he would easily lose Gilbert, but what he hadn’t accounted for…

Was the fact that Gilbert had found a  _ demon horse!  _ Alfred swore it was out to drink his blood! He hadn’t been able to shake it, no matter where he went. And Gilbert had just laughed at him when Alfred had complained that demon horses were unfair!

His second mistake was letting his guard down when he’d climbed the tower. He’d run all night, so he didn’t really hold being exhausted against himself as much as he did assuming Gilbert wouldn’t find some way to make his life worse.

After that, he’d woken up in a closet. Despite knowing that Matthew would probably have his guts for breakfast, he’d just shrugged and gone back to sleep. He had run all night, and while a closet wasn’t the best place to sleep, he saw no reason to do anything but get more sleep. Sure, he could have easily broken out… but he had a headache. Besides, he had kind of broken into someone’s house so he didn’t really blame whoever it was for attacking him.

Though… the closet was a bit strange.

The next time he woke up, things got even stranger. Alfred had been woken by a weird tickle in his ear. The first thing he realized is that he was restrained in a chair in the room he’d first climbed into in the tower.

“Huh? What… Mattie?” Alfred muttered, looking around. He was reassured to feel his bond telling him Matthew was nearby. He was probably waiting on Alfred, unless he was still trying to find this place. Oops. He looked down, looking at the strange… thing restraining him. It kinda felt like hair, only it was too long to be hair. When he attempted to move, he discovered that he was held pretty tightly. He could break out if he used a little magic, but he’d wait on that. He’d rather fall back on that as a last resort, just in case he needed it later. His eyes followed the length of the rope-hair thing as it disappeared into the shadows of the room. The only light was from the window.

Alfred shook his head to clear out the rest of his drowsiness, “This can’t be hair.” Though he had literally no other ideas. He squinted, trying to see into the shadows.

“Struggling…” the voice was of a girl, maybe late teens to early twenties. “Struggling is pointless.” He wondered why she sounded so scared. Well, he had broken in, so maybe it made sense. He didn’t think he was all that scary, in fact he tried not to be. He’d rather make people happy. He was the hero, after all.

“I know why you’re here.” the voice of the girl said. Huh. Was she telepathic or something? Lukas had said those were ultra-rare, since telepathy was such a delicate art. “You made a mistake in coming here. I’m not afraid of you.” Then, why did she have to say it? He got it, putting up a brave front and all, but didn’t she know saying you weren’t afraid only made you sound more afraid?

“... Okay?” Alfred replied. He didn’t know what else to say. He couldn’t see her face, after all, since she seemed to be hiding from him-- another hint she was scared.

He saw movement in the shadows, and suddenly she stepped into the light and he was blown away. The first thing he noticed was the hair. It was long, falling to the ground and then leading off into the shadow behind her. So he really was restrained in hair, but not just hair-- her hair. She had pretty eyes, some sort of green. She held a skillet in front of her in a defensive pose, sort of like Elizabeta did. The connection made him smile. This girl was just as gorgeous as Elizabeta, in fact maybe more. Alfred wouldn’t ever tell that to Elizabeta, though. She was wearing red-- one of Alfred’s favorite colors. Though, strangely, she was barefoot. Granted, she was walking around in what he assumed was her own house.

The girl began to raise the skillet in an aggressive pose as she hissed, “Who are you, and how did you find me?” She was good. He could barely tell she was scared anymore. It was only by the uncertain, nervous hold she kept on the frying pan that gave her away. When he didn’t answer immediately, she repeated, firmer, “Who are you, and how did you find me?”

He cleared his throat, and replied, “Uh… well, that’s a really funny story. It involves a demon horse and a lot of running… anyway, hi. My name is Alfred F Jones! It’s nice to meet you!” Alfred grinned as wide as he could. He wanted to put her at ease.

There was a flash of confusion on her expression before she swung the skillet forward to point at him, “Who else knows my location, Alfred F Jones?”

“Wait, wait, wait! You can’t ask me more questions until you introduce yourself.” Alfred said, keeping his smile. It seemed to be confusing her if nothing else. Besides, it was hard not to smile at such a beautiful girl. Aunt Katyusha had taught him better manners than to scowl at a lady.

She blinked in confusion, and answered in a less threatening voice, “Oh, it’s Antonia.” Then she shook her head and raised the skillet again.

“Okay, Antonia. As I said, it’s really great to meet you. I’m really sorry about breaking in, but I was a bit tired, so I forgot my manners. You see, I was being chased by Gilbert again, except this time he’d brought in a demon horse so things got  _ crazy  _ if you know what I mean. I’d been running all night so when I found your tower I thought I could hide here until I lost that horse, and--” he suddenly stiffened, “Oh, wait! Mattie’s gonna kill me! Did you see a satchel with me? I might have dropped it, I don’t know it was so crazy!”

Antonia tilted her head, and then said, “Oh, I think I know what you’re talking about. It was shiny, so I have it.”

“Cool. Mattie would have killed me if I dropped it somewhere. And let’s not even get into Ivan and Natalia!” Alfred replied, relieved.

“Who are--” the girl stopped herself and shook her head again, “Wait, no. So what is it you wanted with my hair?” She began to walk slowly around him, her head held high in an effort to appear more intimidating. He had to applaud her on the whole walking around him where he couldn’t see thing, because that was a good thing to do when trying to scare someone you were interrogating. At least, according to Toris and Tino. “Do you want to cut it? Or perhaps sell it?” She completed her circle, looking contemptuously down at him like she was a noble and he an insect under her shoe.

“Why would I cut a pretty girl’s hair?” he asked, genuinely confused. That was just a jerk thing to do. He was the hero, so of course he wouldn’t! What would anyone do with so much hair anyway? Weave dozens of baskets? Well, okay, she seemed to have found a use in it. It was a pretty good restraint if nothing else. It must be hell to wash, and it had to be heavy.

“So you…  _ don’t  _ want my hair?” she asked skeptically, her head tilted as she let the skillet drop a little.

Alfred shook his head, “No. Why would I want your hair of all things? Where would I even put all of it? No. I was trying to keep Gilbert away from Matthew, but things didn’t go as planned. That’s it.”

“You’re telling the truth?” Antonia questioned in a disbelieving tone. Wow. She had to have strange friends if that’s the first thing she assumed about intruders.

“Ye--” but he froze as he saw a little green-- was that a  _ chameleon?!--  _ appear on her shoulder and then crawl down her arm to the end of the skillet. She acted as if it was the most natural thing in the world as the chameleon  _ glared at him  _ with narrowed eyes. Then it looked back to Antonia, motioning for her to move back with her tail before returning to glaring at him.

His mouth opened uselessly as his mind stuttered. First the demon horse, now a  _ demon chameleon?!  _ He just couldn’t catch a break!

Alfred was still frozen as the girl walked away and began to whisper to the chameleon. He caught bits and pieces, like “I don’t think so” and “He actually seems nice”. So points in his favor maybe?

He could tell her conversation with the demon chameleon had come to an end when her shoulders straightened and she set the little demon on her shoulder and turned back to him. “Okay, Alfred F Jones. I am prepared to offer you a deal. Look this way.” she yanked her hair, causing the chair to spin and tip to the side. He gripped the arms as he fell to the side hard, but she didn’t seem to have noticed as she climbed up the fireplace and yanked aside a curtain to reveal a painting. “Do you know what these are?”

Alfred squinted through his skewed glasses and then said, “I think those are those lantern thingys they release into the sky from the city every year, for the princess.”

_ “Lanterns.  _ I knew they couldn’t be stars.” the girl said, though he didn’t think she was talking to him as she grinned to the demon on her shoulder. The pretty smile disappeared quickly as she turned back to him, “In three days, these should appear in the sky. I want you to take me to them, and return me home safely. After that, I will…” she sighed, and with a pout she finished, “give you back your satchel.”

Okay. Strange request, but he didn’t think it was too hard. “Cool! I think I can do that. After all, I  _ am  _ the hero, so I have to help.” Mattie probably wouldn’t be too happy, but he was rarely happy about fun things, unless they involved beating Alfred to a pulp at ice hockey.

“Really?” the girl said with a bright smile like the sun. He couldn’t help but smile back. He’d made the right decision, not that there was much of one to make. Anyone else he knew would have known he would help without needing to ask.

Alfred nodded, “Of course. It’s going to be a bit of a trip, so you’ll need to get packed. I’ll help you--” his smile became awkward as he looked down. “Well, if you untie me, I will.”

“Oh! Right.” she gave a little giggle and righted his chair. Within moments she’d gotten him untied, allowing him to stand and stretch. Sleeping in a closet probably hadn’t been his best idea.

Yeah, he should probably not mention that bit to Matthew. He would be angry enough as it was.

Antonia didn’t really seem to get what she would need on what would probably be about a four to five day trip. Alfred didn’t mind helping her out there, but the strangest thing was she didn’t have shoes. At all.

They’d have to stop somewhere to get her some shoes. She’d need them in the city and forest, especially if Gilbert and the demon horse showed their faces again. Ivan and Natalia were also possibilities, depending upon what Mattie had to tell him when they got outside.

As they finished stuffing a bag with food, Antonia paused and asked, “So, you said your name was Alfred F Jones, right? What does the F stand for?”

Alfred snorted out a laugh, and replied, “Oh, yeah, that. You’ll probably find out from my brother at some point.”

“Wait… Brother?” the girl asked. The chameleon on her shoulder narrowed his eyes. That thing didn’t seem to trust Alfred. He always started glaring if he got anywhere near Antonia.

“Oh, yeah. Of course. Mattie’s my twin brother.” Alfred replied off-handly, “And he’s right outside.”

Antonia jerked in surprise and squeaked, “What?!” Huh. Right. He probably should have mentioned that. Well, too late. He nodded and crossed the room to the window.

Leaning out the window, he shouted at the top of his lungs, “HEY MATTIE! I FOUND A PRETTY GIRL AND WE’RE TAKING HER TO SEE THE LANTERNS!!”

“ALFRED FUCKING JONES!” yup, he’d guessed right. Wow, Mattie must be  _ really  _ pissed if he was actually managing to roar instead of sounding like a mildly irritated mouse. Alfred could see him stomping his way to the front of the tower, his hands balled into fists. “WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?! I WAS GETTING WORRIED, YOU  _ IDIOT _ !”

Alfred smiled and yelled, “I love you too, Mattie!” He turned back to the blinking, stunned girl in the tower.

“So your middle name is… fucking?” she asked.

He let out another snort and replied, “Ah, no. It’s just a joke. Because Mattie’s always saying that when he gets mad at me, so I added the F to irritate him.” he paused, and then asked, “So are you ready to go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matthew steadily getting more and more angry though. Alfred has some explaining to do...


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to introduce Katyusha and Vash's home for strays!

****_ So what happened next? _

_ You already know. We’ve heard this story before. _

_ I know, but it’s such a nice story. _

_ I can’t listen to the idiot’s voice any longer. Matthew, you go. _

_ You could tell this part if you wanted… _

_ I’m waiting until we get to the good stuff. _

 

**Matthew Williams**

 

Matthew felt he deserved all of the medals that ever were for dealing with Alfred’s bullshit. Of course it was his brother who found a pretty girl with insanely long hair.

And no, that wasn’t even the best part.

Alfred had agreed to take her to see the lanterns that they lit every year on the lost Princess’ birthday.

“I cannot  _ believe  _ you let this girl talk you into going into  _ the heart of the kingdom  _ when we are currently  _ the  _ most wanted man in the entire kingdom!” Matthew yelled after several moments of staring at his brother in stunned silence, “And I meant that singularly!”

And Alfred? Alfred. Laughed. “Oh, right. Huh. I guess we did just steal the crown. Eh. We’ll figure something out. Besides, it’ll be fun. It’s not like Gilbert will expect us to show our faces so soon.”

“Figure some--  _ figure something out?!  _ Are you completely out of your  _ mind?”  _ his voice had turned to a hiss, as he was trying not to let the girl hear him. It was completely rude to argue in front of people you just met. It was bad enough he’d yelled this much in front of her, even if Alfred  _ did  _ deserve that and more. Finally Matthew huffed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Look. Just… okay, so what happened. You went farther than I expected. I had to walk all of the way here, thank you  _ very fucking much.” _

Alfred rolled his eyes, “Yeah? Well, I had to run here. All night. Listen, Gilbert’s got this freaky demon horse.” When Matthew raised a dubious eyebrow, Alfred added, “Hey, I’m not exaggerating! I swear! I made a jump using--” his twin glanced over at the girl, who was in the midst of rolling through the grass as if she’s never done anything so fun. That was a strange thing. She acted as if she’d never touched something as simple as  _ grass  _ in her life. She acted like a newborn experiencing the world with utter glee and curiosity for the first time. “-- using the  _ thing.  _ I swear nothing could have done it, not even a horse.  _ But this one did!  _ Any little tricks I threw at them,  _ nothing!  _ And that horse looked like it was going to slaughter me and roast me over the pits of Hell, okay! It had green eyes of  _ evil!” _

“Yeah, okay. That’s nice Alfred. So you did get away with the crown, didn’t you?” Matthew asked, no longer feeling like entertaining Alfred’s exaggerations.

Alfred nodded, “Oh, yeah, of course.” he cleared his throat awkwardly, telling Matthew there was more to that story. He raised an eyebrow but let it go. He was just so tired. “I managed to shake off Gilbert and his demon horse by hiding here. I think I scared Antonia though.” he motioned to the girl who had begun to splash in the little pond, laughing delightedly the entire time, “Yeah. She kinda tied me up and stuff, but no big deal!”

Matthew opened his mouth to question that, but decided he didn’t really want to know so he just didn’t.

“Hey, Antonia!” Alfred called. The girl looked up, and walked to join them when Alfred waved her over. Alfred smiled charmingly and motioned to Matthew. “This is my twin brother Matthew Williams. And Mattie, this is Antonia.”

Matthew smiled politely despite his anger and said, “Hello. It’s nice to meet you. I hope my brother hasn’t been too troublesome.”

“Oh, no!” the girl shook her head and smiled back, “It’s wonderful to meet you, Matthew! I’m sorry for keeping your brother so long. I just haven’t ever met an actual person that wasn’t papa before!”

He blinked. Had he heard that right? Would it be rude to ask for clarification?

On another note, Matthew was starting to understand how she had convinced his brother to escort her into the kingdom so easily. His brother liked pretty girls to begin with. This kind of girl was going to ping like crazy on his brother’s insane hero radar. Matthew just wished he could stay out of it, and maybe sleep for a week. Then he’d make pancakes and relax at the Snuggly Duckling while Alfred could run around and play hero.

“Well, let’s go!” Alfred said, throwing an arm over Matthew’s shoulder, “We’ve got to go get shoes for Antonia first. And Mattie, if we’re lucky we might run into  _ Gilbert  _ again, without the demon horse.” Alfred said the last bit in a teasing tone. Matthew was not impressed.

“You better hope we don’t. We don’t have  _ that  _ much time to waste if we want to be there for the lanterns.” Matthew argued, trying to pretend he hadn’t noticed what Alfred really meant there.

Alfred smiled and poked him in the side. Evidently his brother wouldn’t let him play oblivious, “But I thought you said he was sexy a few weeks ago! Or something like that…”

“But Matthias got me  _ drunk!”  _ Matthew protested, pushing his brother away, “It doesn’t count!”

“It totally does.” Alfred replied, grinning like an idiot. Because he was an idiot.

Matthew crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. He had come prepared for this argument. “Oh? If that counts, then I guess you flirting with Toris last week  _ definitely  _ counts. Should I tell Feliks?”

Alfred dived forward and grabbed Matthew’s arm in a vice-like grip in alarm, and pleaded, “No, Mattie, don’t do that to me! You’re my twin, you can’t betray me like that! Feliks is creative! He won’t just kill me quickly! He’ll want me to  _ suffer.  _ And you know what that means!  _ Pink. Bedazzled. Hell.” _

He was about to reply when he felt a weight on his shoulder. He turned his head and came face-to-face with a chameleon with narrowed green-hazel eyes. Matthew froze. He got the feeling that he was being judged, which was strange since this was a chameleon glaring at him.

Finally, the chameleon turned to look at Antonia and nodded approvingly. With that he jumped to Antonia’s shoulder as if he belonged there.

“What?!” Alfred protested, “That’s not fair! You like my twin, but not me? Hold me, Mattie, I’ve been struck a terrible blow!” He flung himself into Matthew’s arms. The more sensible twin, used to this behavior, only sighed and pat Alfred’s head. Then he peeled his brother away and straightened his hair as he always did.

Alfred smiled and turned back to Antonia, “So, let’s get going. There’s more to see than just this.” he motioned to the hollow around them. Her green eyes went wide, and she nodded. As she began to run out of the hollow, Alfred followed her. Both of them were laughing.

Matthew just let out a sigh and followed at a more sedate pace. He rubbed his eyes. The sun was way too bright. It was about noon. He wondered where exactly Alfred planned on going. They had three days to get there, which was more than it would normally take. The trip could be made at a leisurely pace-- a good thing if Antonia’s endurance wasn’t the best.

He met up with Al, who was standing just outside of the cave leading to the hollow and watching as Antonia ran to observe trees, bushes, and flowers, still with the delight of a newborn.

“See, Mattie, I really think we’re doing a good thing.” Alfred said, motioning the the girl as she kicked fallen leaves into the air, not minding the mess her hair was soon to become. Matthew was starting to worry it would get tangled up in all of the random debris in the forest. “Look at how happy she is.”

Matthew narrowed his eyes at his brother, “That doesn’t mean this wasn’t a stupid idea.”

“I actually did this!” the girl suddenly shouted, throwing her hands above her head, “I can’t believe I actually did this!” Matthew raised an eyebrow and turned to his brother, who could only shrug.

For the next several minutes, Matthew watched as the girl seemed to argue with herself over whether or not leaving was actually a good idea. He could have told her it wasn’t, but she seemed to have a completely different reason for why. From what Matthew gathered, she had an overprotective father who would greatly disapprove of a venture off into the kingdom.

Why did Al always have to find the strangest people? As she seemed to get more distraught, Matthew pointed to Antonia and gave Alfred a look to indicate that the girl was his problem. Finally, upon watching him flounder to figure out a way to help, Matthew decided he could bail his brother out just this once.

“Maybe we should take her to meet the family.” Matthew suggested quietly, “We can get shoes from Feliks and Emma, we both know they’ll have some to fit her. They should be able to do something with her hair, too. Besides, we can spend the night on real beds. I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted. We should get there at about dinner time, if we start now.”

“You’re a genius, Mattie!” Alfred announced, relieved. He turned to Antonia and whistled to get her attention, “Hey! How do you feel about making a stop to meet our family? We’ll be able to get shoes for you there, and do something about the hair. They’ll feed us up for sure, and we’ll just sleep there for the night.”

The girl smiled again. She seemed to smile with the same absurd ease Alfred managed. “Your family? Of course! What are they like?”

As the three of them began to start walking, Alfred explained, “Well, they aren’t our actual blood-related family. But they are family all the same. We’re going to the Snuggly Duckling, Aunt Katyusha’s tavern-- everyone either works there or spends most of their time there. You’ll really like them. They can be a bit strange, but I’m sure they’ll welcome you.”

Matthew walked at Antonia’s other side, unsure of how to take the chameleon on her shoulder watching him. It was no longer glaring and judging so much, but it was still unnerving for a chameleon to be paying so much attention to him. “So, what about this chameleon of yours? I mean, I assume it’s yours… is it?”

“His name’s Romano.” Antonia answered with a nod, “He’s my friend, and the cutest chameleon in the world!” Said chameleon did not seem to be very impressed at being referred to as ‘cute’. It, Romano, stuck his tongue out at Antonia, but she only giggled. Curiosity sated, Matthew allowed Alfred to take over the small talk, knowing his brother was much better at making conversation. Matthew could only watch them with frequent eye-rolls and exchange exasperated looks with Romano the chameleon at their expense. Reflecting on that action, it was strange that the chameleon was the one that was his most sane companion, but Matthew decided it would be better not to question that too much.

As the afternoon wore on, they discovered Antonia really didn’t have the best endurance for long walks. She kept up a happy attitude despite it. Points to her for that.

At long last, as the sun was beginning to set, they arrived in the settlement that surrounded the Snuggly Duckling. When the familiar building came into sight, Matthew gave a relieved smile. He was so ready to eat and then crash.

“Here we are!” Alfred announced, clapping a hand onto Antonia’s chameleon-free shoulder. He swept his arm forward in a dramatic motion to indicate the tavern, “May I present the Snuggly Duckling, prime establishment and safe haven for any seeking neutral ground!”

* * *

 

_ I think it would be best to have Antonia tell the rest of this part. _

_ What? Why? _

_ So she can share her first impressions of everyone. _

_ Oh. I guess that would be a good idea. _

 

**Antonia**

 

“Aunt Katyusha! We’re home and we brought a friend!” Alfred announced as he flung the door open and shoved Antonia in front of him. She went tense as she nearly barreled right into a muscular chest. She looked up, and up, and up, to see a broad man with blonde hair and narrowed aqua eyes behind a pair of square glasses. She let out a little squeak, jumping back and nearly running into Alfred behind her. She had never seen anyone so tall and scary in her life!

Antonia looked around and saw a man stalking his way towards them from across the room. The first thing she noticed was his scowl. “Alfred. Matthew.” he said evenly as he came to a stop in front of them. “Where have you been? We expected you back yesterday at the latest. “ Antonia winced-- that had been her fault. She felt bad for making this guy angry, especially at Alfred and Matthew. They were so nice! The man looked to Antonia before she could explain, “And who is she?”

“Vash!” came another voice, a woman’s voice. “Don’t be so rude when we have a new guest. Our boys are home safe, and that’s what matters.” Antonia saw a pretty woman, older than they were though she didn’t know how ages translated into looks so she couldn’t pinpoint an exact age difference. One of the first things she noticed about the platinum blonde was her huge breasts, and then her smile.

The woman shook Antonia’s hand and said, “Welcome! Here, make yourself at home. Any friend of the twins’ is a friend of all of us.” She cast a look back to the others, almost like the warning look Romano sometimes gave her as a reminder to behave. So was this woman like Romano, then?

Antonia had to smile. She could never be afraid of anyone like Romano. “Thank you. I’m Antonia. It’s wonderful to meet you.”

“I’m Yekaterina Braginsky, but you can just call me Aunt Katyusha, dear.” the woman replied. So this was the owner of the tavern that Alfred had mentioned. “I’ll go make something for the three of you. I shouldn’t be long. Why don’t you introduce this nice young woman to everyone, Alfred, Matthew?” the woman’s voice sounded vaguely threatening at the last sentence, but Antonia shook it off. She was so nice, and still smiling so Antonia was probably wrong.

Alfred nodded and slung an arm around Antonia’s shoulders. They approached the scowling blonde that Katyusha had referred to as Vash. “This is Vash Zwingli. Vash, this is Antonia. Vash is in charge of finances and security-- he’s the one who keeps this place actually running.”

“I guess it’s nice to meet you.” Vash said with a somewhat pained expression. Antonia tried a small smile. A young teenage girl that looked remarkably similar to Vash, same shoulder-length blonde hair, green eyes, and everything approached. The girl carried a serving tray and wore an apron decorated with little pink flowers. There was a purple ribbon in her hair.

“Brother, you should be nicer to new people, I think.” the girl said in the sweetest voice Antonia had ever heard. “They’ll think you don’t like them if you frown. You should show everyone your nice smile.”

Vash looked down and muttered something under his breath. After a moment he peeked up at Antonia under his bangs, before straightening. He motioned to the girl next to him, “This is my little sister, Lili.”

Alfred leaned close to Antonia to whisper, “She’s a waitress here. No one messes with her. The last time someone tried, they only survived because Vash wanted to make an example to scare everyone else off, and Berwald was sick.”

“Yeah, and who was it again that set the poor guy up for failure?” Matthew asked, light violet eyes narrowed in his brother’s direction.

“Hey, I was trying to help Lili out. How was I supposed to know the weirdo would get so handsy?” Alfred asked defensively, “Anyway, I feel kind of bad for her. If Vash has his way, she’ll never get a boyfriend even if she wants one.”

“This is, like, so exciting! You’re so pretty!” a new voice announced. It was another blonde, but Antonia couldn’t figure out if they were male or female. They were dragging a brunette man behind them. “I’m Feliks, and this is Toris! We’re so pleased to meet you! I’m sometimes a bartender here, but it’s Tino’s shift, so…” the man-- at least she hoped she got that right-- let out a giggle.

“I’m Antonia.” she replied. His enthusiasm was infectious.

“Your dress is gorgeous. Did you make it yourself?” Feliks demanded, marching right up to her and yanking a handful of fabric for a closer look, “Because I don’t recognize the design. Unless it’s some obscure foreign thing?”

Antonia shook her head, “No, I made it myself, with some of the fabric papa brought me.”

His eyes went almost comically wide as he squealed, “Oh. My. God. That’s perfect! I design clothes, too! I would love to get your opinion on some of the designs I have! I’ve just never actually met anyone else who shared the passion for it. This is the best day of my life!”

“I’m sorry about him, Miss Antonia.” said the brunette beside Feliks with an uncertain smile. Something about him reminded her a bit of Matthew. “Feliks, we should let her introduce herself to everyone else. Then you can talk about clothes.” Feliks seemed happy enough with that plan, happily chattering to Toris while they made their way back to their table.

Alfred whispered, “Feliks is pretty cool. He got really drunk about a week ago and challenged Berwald-- the guy right there, really tall--” he motioned to the man whose chest Antonia had met when she first walked in, “to a fight. Feliks broke a nail, so Toris had to bail him out. Berwald didn’t seem to take it too seriously. And Toris… well, Toris may seem all quiet and stuff, but he’s a lot like Matthew. It’s the quiet ones you want to watch out for. If you mess with him, just be prepared for him to get revenge on you months later, when you don’t even remember what you did.”

Antonia didn’t have a chance to reply before a man with gravity-defying blonde hair and sparkling ice blue eyes bounded forward and came to a stop in front of her. He took her hand and shook it. “Hi! I’m Matthias Køhler. But you can call me whatever you want!” With that, he winked, an easy grin on his face. She felt Romano jump to attention on her shoulder, a signal that the man had somehow activated Romano’s protective instincts. However, another man wearing a cross hair clip in his light blonde hair walked up with a bored expression on his face and yanked Matthias’ tie. Matthias sputtered and began to choke, but the newest man didn’t seem to care.

“At least try to act like you’ve been housetrained around guests.” the newcomer ordered in a monotone while Matthias attempted to right himself when the man let go of his tie.

“That’s Lukas Bondevik.” Alfred said at her confused look, “Me and Mattie-- actually, everyone else, too-- have bets on when he and Matthias are finally going to stop dancing around each other. Toris is the only one who thinks it won’t happen, because Matthias is oblivious and Lukas is in denial, but it would be too painful to watch that forever so we have backup plans to ensure it happens to preserve everyone’s sanity. Mattie says they already are together, but I don’t believe him for a second. Matthias would have bragged to anyone who stayed still long enough and Emil would be complaining about being mentally scarred for life.” Alfred pointed to a silver-haired teenager sitting alone at a table to the side, watching the proceedings with vague disinterest. “That’s Emil-- Lukas’ little brother. He has a pet puffin, and despite how much he hates it he acts a lot like Lukas. It’s easy to tease him; he just gets so annoyed.”

Matthias smiled once he regained his breath, “Well, it’s very nice to meet you! So what’s with all the hair?” Antonia gave a nervous laugh, unsure of how to answer. She couldn’t tell him she had magic hair that lost the magic if cut.

“You’re being annoying. Come on.” Lukas ordered after a long look at Antonia, grabbing onto Matthias’ tie again to pull him away. Lukas held up a hand in what might have been a farewell wave to Antonia and then they were gone.

“Don’t let Lukas fool you with that aloof act. He’s basically everyone’s overbearing older brother once he gets attached. Emil gets the worst of that, being his actual little brother. Also, when he’s really drunk he’s been known to dance on tables. Hard to take him too seriously after that… Well, okay, it’s not. He can actually be a bit intimidating when you actually make him angry, but, well, who isn’t?” Alfred informed her.

Matthew sighed, “Thanks, Alfred, for reminding me of that night. It was traumatizing for everyone. The hearing in my left ear hasn’t been the same since you, Matthias, and Feliks decided to start screeching at the top of your lungs. Then you tried to convince me it was ‘music’. You would have given Mr. Edelstein a heart attack if he’d heard you say that.”

“We were singing, not screeching.” Alfred argued, reaching around Antonia to lightly shove his brother on the shoulder, “It’s not like you were much better. That’s the night you made Emil dance with you and in revenge he got you to basically shout for the whole bar to hear how attractive you thought Gilbert was. Besides, it’s not that hard to make Roderich have a heart attack. He’s old and stuffy.”

Matthew let out a snort of laughter as a new woman approached them.

“Alfred, Matthew!” said the smiling blonde woman, “Are you going to introduce me to your pretty new friend?” She was wearing the same apron that Lili was wearing.

Alfred smiled, a similar smile to the one Francis got when he went off on a tangent about how pretty she was, and replied, “Of course, I wouldn’t ever forget you. Antonia, this is Emma. Emma, this is Antonia.”

“It’s nice to meet you!” Antonia said, holding out her hand. Two people thus far had taken her hand and shaken it. That seemed to be some sort of expected greeting. Suddenly, she found herself face-first in the other woman’s bosom.

“Oh, you’re just so adorable and polite!” Emma exclaimed, wrapping her arms tightly around Antonia’s shoulders. “You need to keep this one, boys. And that’s an order.” Emma giggled, letting Antonia go. Emma seemed really friendly.

Emma sighed and put her hands on her hips. Her smile seemed a little like when Francis had brought home a present but was trying to pretend he hadn’t. “Well, I’ve got to get back to work. Once the dinner shift is over, let’s say we talk more.” Emma winked and flounced away. Oh, so she must work here, too.

Alfred clapped her on the shoulder and turned to the tall man, Berwald wasn’t it, and said, “Hey, man! How’s it been?”

“Fine.” Berwald replied. His voice was deep and quiet, like rumbling thunder in the distance.

“Well, this is Antonia. And Antonia, this is Berwald! He’s like my bro that isn’t Mattie. He’s the one who introduced me to this place years ago. He helps Vash with security. I know he looks a bit scary, but he’s a big teddy bear-- unless you hurt Tino.” Alfred said, taking a step closer to Berwald and motioning to each of them in turn.

If Berwald had Alfred’s vote of confidence, he couldn’t be bad. Antonia offered an uncertain smile and said, “I’m sorry for running into you earlier.”

“It’s fine.” replied Berwald with a shrug of his shoulders. Antonia smiled as Alfred bounced forward and wrapped the taller man in a fierce hug.

Once Alfred let go, he said, “Well, I’ve got to introduce Antonia to Tino. We’ll talk later. Come on, Mattie, Antonia.”

As Alfred led the way towards the bar in the back, the short man behind it called, “Alfred, Matthew, how did it go? Did either of you get hurt?” The man had bright violet eyes and a big smile. Antonia guessed he was probably one of the shortest people in the room.

“I got hit on the head, but I’m fine.” Alfred replied as they arrived at the bar. Alfred leaned against the counter while Matthew stood beside him and Antonia took a seat. Romano was still watching everything carefully from her shoulder. Until he became more comfortable, she didn’t think he would leave it.

The man behind the bar looked as if he didn’t believe Alfred, turning to Matthew for answers. Matthew said, “You know my brother. He’s got a hard head. He could get hit in the head with a brick and still be just as annoying as always.”

“You’re right.” the man replied with a relieved giggle. Then he turned to Antonia, “Hello! I’m Tino Väinämöinen. It’s a pleasure to meet you. You said your name was Antonia, right? That’s such a nice name. I hope no one has been too bothersome.”

Antonia shook her head, “No, not at all. Everyone’s been nice. So you work here, too, right?” She was pretty sure Feliks had mentioned Tino as the one being, what was it? On shift or something like that. She didn’t quite get it.

“Oh, yes, I’ve worked here since the beginning. That was years ago!” Tino replied, “There weren’t so many of us, then.”

“So, Tino, has Kiku shown back up yet?” Alfred asked as his eyes scanned the tavern. He sounded a little worried to Antonia.

Tino shook his head with a frown, “No. Not yet.” After a moment, Tino smiled and said, “Well, I’m sure he’ll turn up again soon! Everyone eventually does!”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Alfred replied, sparing one last scan of the room.

After a few minutes of conversation, Matthew tugged Alfred’s sleeve and said, “We should probably get a table. Aunt Katyusha said she was making something for us.”

“Oh, yeah. Catch you later, Tino!” Alfred said, waving his hands before he bounced off to the table the silver-haired teenager, Emil, was sitting at. Emil looked up when they arrived from feeding a strange black and white bird sitting on the chair beside him. Alfred sat down on Emil’s other side while Matthew and Antonia sat across from them.

“What took you two so long?” Emil asked, not sparing Antonia a second glance. “Everyone was worried. It was annoying.”

“Eh, we got sidetracked. We split up and Gilbert chased me for like, twelve hours. I ended up breaking into Antonia’s tower, and now we’ve got a job to escort her into the kingdom in three days, for the lanterns. Then we’ll take her back home.” Alfred answered.

Emil leaned back and crossed his arms, “And Matthew agreed to that.”

Matthew let out a breath of air, “Yeah, it’s stupid, but Al’s going to go anyway. If you can’t beat him, join him.”

“What? Why’s that stupid?” Antonia asked. She was the only one that had a problem with that, or at least she thought. It was her who was disobeying her father’s rules, after all.

“They’re wanted thieves.” Emil answered, boredly staring at his nails, “The entire kingdom’s on alert for them. Or, at least, for Alfred. Well, both of them, but everyone is stupid enough to think that there’s only one of them.” Oh. No wonder Matthew had been so angry.

Before Antonia could say anything, Alfred announced, “Well, it’s fine! We already agreed to do it so as the hero I have to see it done, no matter how many freaky demon horses Gilbert finds!”


	5. Chapter 4

****_ I’m tired of you all skipping out on the important details. My turn. _

 

**Romano**

 

The chameleon had mixed feelings on Antonia leaving with the pair of thieving twins. On one hand, he’d always wanted her to leave that stupid tower. On the other…

Thieves. They’d stolen a crown.  _ Antonia’s  _ crown. While Matthew seemed sensible enough, that Alfred was an idiot. Romano would admit they were useful, but he could have led her to the city just as easily. Granted, there was little he could do to protect her, which was the only reason he’d allowed the two seemingly-harmless boys to guide them.

Then there was the tavern. To his surprise, he honestly could tolerate most of the people in there. He appreciated that they seemed willing to help Antonia, at least. They’d made her a nice big meal, and even gotten him something when she’d asked. Once Alfred had explained that they had to go to the kingdom in the next few days, he’d heard a few of them discussing different things they could do, from attempting to do something about her long hair to finding her shoes and other supplies they might need. They were even offering her a room to sleep in, free of charge! Who even did that for a complete stranger? He’d  _ thought  _ that the answer was nobody (okay, there was one exception in the world, but Romano tried not to think about her).

Once they’d finished eating, the little girl, Lili, walked over to take their plates and said, “Aunt Katyusha told me to ask you to come join us in her bedroom. Feliks wants to get your measurements and you can try on some shoes there. They’ll probably have some dresses for you to try on, too.”

“Tell Feliks we said thank you,” Matthew said as Antonia stood up. She paused a moment, looking to Romano, but he shook his head. He had been through enough dreaded dress-up sessions in his time. He didn’t feel like suffering again when he didn’t need to. He looked between Alfred, Matthew, and Emil, and decided that Matthew was the best option. He might have considered Emil if it wasn’t for the puffin giving him strange looks. Besides, he liked Matthew. Sensible, attractive, not annoying (unlike the vast majority of humanity). All good qualities.

So Romano climbed onto Matthew’s shoulder. The boy didn’t seem to mind, only sparing him a glance before he stood up and wandered back over to the bar. Matthew sat down beside Toris, who didn’t seem interested in being where Feliks and the girls had all disappeared off to. When Romano glanced back he saw that Lukas and Matthias had taken the spots that Antonia and Matthew had previously had. They seemed to be making Alfred uncomfortable with whatever they were intently asking him. Emil didn’t seem to care.

As he looked around, he saw that Vash had taken a table to himself and was glaring down at a stack of papers and writing furiously now and again. Everyone was smart enough not to disturb him. Berwald stayed beside the door, his face completely emotionless as he kept an eye on all proceedings in the tavern. Everyone else was either not in the room, or Romano had not been introduced thus didn’t really care beyond classifying them as threat to Antonia or not.

“How long do you think the girls and Feliks are going to take?” Matthew asked Toris as Tino wandered over to them, cleaning a glass in his hands. Apparently Toris was the expert on all things Feliks.

Toris shrugged, “An hour, maybe. You know how he gets when there’s someone new to dress up. For now he’s just going to get her to try things on for reference. He’ll probably stay up all night altering dresses to fit her or else making entirely new ones for her. We should have someone run to get us more coffee.”

“Okay. I’ll probably be asleep before then. I’m exhausted.” Matthew punctuated his sentence with a yawn.

“Well.” Tino said, setting two glasses in front of Toris and Matthew. Romano wasn’t sure if they were alcoholic or not, but guessed they probably were. “You didn’t tell us how the job went. Was it as bad as expected?”

Matthew took a sip from the glass he’d been given, “It went better than it could have, I guess. Alfred separated from us, taking the crown with him. He was trying to draw Gilbert off, but he had a harder time shaking him off than expected, and ended up finding Antonia. I was with Ivan and Natalia, but slipped away that night. I didn’t want to stick around when they got impatient with Al.”

“Well, I was skeptical about you guys taking the crown-- it was the lost Princess’, after all-- but I think Vash might cry in relief. Katyusha gives out so much that I’m surprised we haven’t gone under or Vash hasn’t died from stress.” Tino mentioned. “With that kind of money, Vash won’t have to tell Katyusha no ever again.” Romano couldn’t help but grumble at that. He hated that they’d stolen something like that, his niece’s no less, but still. If it was truly going to help people, then he thought that it would be something Antonia would want.

“That man  _ lives  _ off of stress.” Toris commented with a quirk of his lips.

There was a moment of silence as the trio exchanged smiles, before Tino’s turned mischievous and he turned to Matthew, “So, are you upset your brother got to see Gilbert and you didn’t?”

“Oh, stop it. You’re as bad as Al.” Matthew replied, his head ducked but Romano could still see the red stain on his cheeks. “I’d rather Alfred be the one getting chased through the forest all night.”

“But doesn’t that sound so  _ romantic.”  _ Tino replied. Tino and Toris burst into giggles at the look on Matthew’s face. Matthew took a long drink from the glass, likely attempting to compose himself. It was something Romano could picture himself doing in a similar situation.

Toris was the first to compose himself, “Well, you are going back into the kingdom. You’ll get your chance then from what I know about Beilschmidt.”

Wait.

Wait a fucking moment.

Beilschmidt?

As in  _ Gilbert Beilschmidt?! _

Oh, wow. How had Romano not connected that one? They’d been talking about a Gilbert this whole time. Of course it would be the same one. So, those were Matthew’s standards? Romano might have to think less of him on that one. Okay, so maybe the older potato bastard was better than the younger. That was still the meaning of dismal standards and no self-respect.

He didn’t bother to think about what that meant for his own youth.

“Oh, maybe you should ask him out!” Tino suggested with an almost evil smirk. Damn. Romano would have to watch that one. For all he looked about as dangerous as a buttered muffin, appearances could be deceiving.

“I’ll try to work that into the part where I get arrested. Maybe we’ll get in a date before I’m sentenced to however long wasting away in prison.” Matthew replied in a tone dripping in sarcasm.

Toris shrugged, “Well, at least it will be a night to remember.” Romano was rather impressed with the ice in Matthew’s glare.

“I say the man is attractive one time _ , while drunk off my ass  _ mind you, and no one lets me live it down. It would never work. He’s an ass, for one, and two, he’s been trying to arrest me and my brother for years.” Matthew ranted.

“I’d think of that as a point in his favor.” Toris commented. At everyone’s confused looks, the brunette clarified, “At least he’s dedicated. That’s more than you can say for most people.” Romano nodded in agreement, before he remembered himself and promptly turned the same shade as Matthew’s jacket, hoping no one had noticed that embarrassing moment of idiocy.

He didn’t think it often, but this was one of the moments he thanked god he was a chameleon.

Matthew yawned again, “I’m done. I think I’m going to go to sleep right here if I don’t go now.”

“Have sweet, Gilbert-filled dreams!” Tino replied. Matthew only huffed and stalked through the room, and down the hall. Romano jumped onto the counter before he got too far. He’d rather stay out in the main room and wait for Antonia.

“Good night, Mattie!” Romano heard Alfred call from where he still sat with Lukas, Matthias, and Emil.

Toris sighed and stood. He finished off his drink and then turned to Tino and said, “I’m going to go see if anyone is willing to get that coffee for Feliks.” Tino nodded, grabbing the two glasses off of the counter. Romano quickly jumped and climbed up to Toris’ shoulder. Toris spared one bewildered look at him but didn’t protest the new companion.

He made his way to the table where Emil, Lukas, Matthias, and Alfred sat, and asked, “Is anyone willing to go get coffee, please?”

Alfred yawned, “I would, but I think I’m about to follow Mattie. A real bed sounds perfect right about now.”

Matthias hopped to his feet, “Sure, I’ve got it.” With just as much energy, the man bounced out the door and into the early night beyond. Yeah, that one was annoying. He might not be a threat like Romano had first assumed (no boys flirting with Antonia!), but being harmless made him no less stupid. That just put him a step up from Alfred.

At this point Romano would probably prefer the pretty blonde woman if someone had to ever date Antonia. She was too young for that stuff, though, so he’d put a stop to it if Antonia ever stopped being oblivious.

There was another first-- he was never thankful that Antonia was painfully oblivious. It was a day of firsts.

* * *

 

_ I hate to interrupt such interesting commentary, but I’m afraid I must interject. _

_ No one wants to listen to you, cheese-eater. _

_ Says you. _

_ Both of you grow up. _

_ But mon cher-- _

_ Didn’t you have something to say, sir? _

_ When did you get so cold, mon cher? _

_ When you didn’t recognize me. _

_ Oh… well, I do have a story to tell so… let’s see… _

 

**Francis Bonnefoy**

 

Francis did not use to second guess himself so much. Granted, he had not done the things he had in those days, so he had no reason to.

He had not handled Antonia’s desire to leave correctly at all. He knew that, he knew that the instant he’d seen her face fall and felt something in him break with her. He was just so… scared. Francis had wronged her in so many ways, and he tried to make up for it in the little ways he could. He tried to protect her and make her happy like her true parents would if they could, no matter how pale of an imitation his broken self could muster.

Antonia, his little flower, was all he had left. She could so easily be taken from him… just like…

He closed his eyes and shut out the name. He could not think it. He could  _ not. _

Francis had agonized over how to make it right since he’d told her she could never leave. He had eventually decided that he would allow it. Next year for her birthday, he would surprise her with a little outing. They may not enter the kingdom, but he would allow her that. Before that he would start to train her to defend herself, get her ready for the world. He would start to let her out into the hollow when he was there, and eventually when he wasn’t. He would have to do some research, strengthen the wards on the hollow to the same level of the tower itself.

He was uncertain if he really should have left her alone for such a long time, a time that would include her own 18th birthday, but in that moment he would have given her almost anything she had asked for. In his own experience, he knew that after such a big argument it was best to get some separation, so he had agreed to go immediately. He just hoped Antonia did not get too lonely over such a long time. She did have that little chameleon of hers that she thought he didn’t know about, but that wasn’t the same.

The man was startled from his thoughts at the sound of a loud horses neigh. He flinched back, hand to the hilt of the foil at his side, as a pale gold horse leapt from behind a crop of bushes surrounding a rather large boulder. He stared at the horse, and it seemed to stare back with green eyes that seemed almost surprised. He wanted to assure the horse that he was much more surprised than it, but it was after all a horse, so it would be useless.

Once he got over his initial shock, he observed the horse’s good quality saddle, and then his eyes fell on the sun crest adorning it. “A palace horse.”

A sudden realization hit him like a falling brick. “Where’s your rider?” He looked back, to the tower, “Antonia!” If the horse was without a rider, what if they had found her? They shouldn’t have been able to, unless they knew magic. But it could happen. He wasn’t a strong magician; he’d been told that one often enough.

Francis ran back. His intuition told him something had happened. The last time he had gotten this bad of a feeling…  _ she… _

No. No. Antonia… Antonia would be fine. She had to be okay. He had done everything possible to keep her safe. Hidden. He’d known who would be hunting her down, the man who had already taken something from him-- the whole reason he’d had to kidnap an infant in the first place. Francis had taken all the precautions he could to make sure he had the time he needed.

No amount of reassurances calmed his racing heart or slowed his feet. He had never run so fast. Despite that, much time had passed by the time he staggered into the dark hollow. He hurt everywhere, but he could not yet stop.

He skidded to a stop in front of the tower, feeling lightheaded as he swayed from side to side. He might be sick. “Antonia! Let down your hair!”

Silence.

His anxiety soared as bile crawled up his throat. This could not be happening. “Antonia?” Still, nothing. In a blind panic, he threw himself against the side of the tower, ripping away vines and stones from the side to reveal the hidden door. He did not care that his nails tore and his hands bled from dozens of scratches. He yanked open the door, panting and swaying as he rushed up the stair. At the top, he shoved the tile above him out of the way and hauled himself into the main room of the tower. It was dark, and there were no signs of Antonia.

It was his worst nightmare come true.

“Antonia?” he called again, as if saying her name would make her appear. He threw himself up the stairs. Her bedroom was empty, just like every other room. He searched under the beds, in closets, in every nook and cranny that she could have possibly hidden in. There was nothing.

Not again, not again, not again,  _ not again! _

Francis fell to his knees, finally admitting to himself that she was nowhere to be found in the tower. A few tears slipped onto his cheeks as his bleeding hands clutched at his hair. What was he supposed to do? Where was she? Had she been found by the palace? Or had someone else found her?

The loss was setting in. The familiar desperation rose.

_ It was happening again. _

He pushed the tears away. No. It was not over yet. This was not the same. It could not be. He would look, find out what had happened. He would ensure she was safe. If that… if that ultimately ended up being at the palace…

If she was happy…

He needed the time. He did. But, he wanted Antonia to be happy. If… he gripped his foil tightly in his hands. If… she was really happy…

But he did not know. So he searched. There was some food missing, and some of Antonia’s dresses, but nothing else. The food could have been eaten, or packed for a trip. He did not know.

Then he discovered a satchel, hidden in a pot. It was plain, rather boring, actually. Inside was a protective charm on a rope cord. He held it in his hands with a frown. When he turned it over, he gasped.

_ He knew that work. He knew that magic. He’d know it anywhere. _

Francis gripped the charm tight. This was strange. This was not something  _ she  _ would have ever given out or sold to someone. This…

Could this be a calling card? Someone who knew  _ everything?  _ Where could they have taken Antonia? Was his little flower scared? Hurt? Dead?

No. He’d find her. This charm was part of a set. He could use it to find the other one, and find Antonia. She was out there, somewhere. Nothing would stop him. He would not fail again.  _ Never  _ again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We tried making Francis a villain. Emphasis on tried.


	6. Chapter 5

****_ Were you really that worried? I’m sorry. _

_ No, no. It was for the best in the end. _

_ Well, that was a downer. So, Antonia, the next morning is best explained by you, I think. _

_ Oh, okay. It was fun. _

 

**Antonia**

 

She woke to a world filled with more promise than ever before. It had taken her a moment to remember she was out of the tower, but when she did she sat bolt upright and let out a little squeal of excitement, rousing Romano from sleep as well. She bounced to her feet, and quickly got dressed into one of the dresses she’d brought with her. Antonia even put on the strange shoes that Emma had given her, despite how odd they felt. It was supposed to get more comfortable the more you wore them.

Antonia made her way into the main room. Inside, a few people were already awake. She saw Feliks where she had seen him last: by one of the windows that were well-lit by the candles around it, carefully sewing away with a strange concentration. She wondered if he had even gone to sleep.

“Good morning!” Aunt Katyusha announced. She was wearing an apron and setting full plates in front of Matthias and Alfred. “Come sit down, I’ll have some breakfast out for you in just a moment!”

“Could you get something for Romano, too, please?” Antonia asked. Katyusha nodded, before she rushed from the room to where Antonia thought the kitchen was. Antonia went to sit beside Alfred, who was busily eating from a plate that was heaped with food.

Alfred paused long enough to say, “Good morning,” before he returned to eating just as quickly as before.

“So, Toni-- I can call you Toni, right?” Matthias asked. At her confusion, he clarified. “It’s a nickname! You know, makes it easier to call you and shows we’re friends! Haven’t you ever had anyone do that? I mean, like Lukas calling me idiot. He does it with love!”

“Oh, no. I’ve never really had friends. Besides Romano.” she replied, motioning to the chameleon on her shoulders who had scowled at her. Matthias looked taken aback and sad.

Matthias reached over and clapped her shoulders, shaking away the frown, “Well, now you have us! We’ll all be your friends! I mean, well, if you actually want me as your friend… I’d like to be your friend, but if you don’t want to be friends, I guess that’s cool, too.”

Friends? Actual friends?

“Really? You’ll be my friend? Thank you so much!” Antonia said, beaming, before her face fell, “So what do friends actually do? I mean, I know what they do in stories, but… is that what it really is like?”

Matthias seemed at a loss for words, but Alfred answered, “I mean, it’s simple, really. It differs for different friends, but the basics are still the same. You are there for each other, you listen to the other, and you like spending time together. You can do anything! As long as you enjoy yourselves. Friends forgive each other, and want each other to be happy.”

Antonia thought about it a moment, before she nodded. “Okay. We’re friends.”

At that moment, Katyusha returned with a plate for her, and a smaller plate of bite-sized pieces for Romano.

As she ate, more people began to stream into the tavern. Lili appeared first and sat down at a table near them, and was soon joined by Emil. Matthew showed up, growling at anything that spoke to him until Aunt Katyusha presented him with a mug of steaming liquid. Right as Antonia finished eating, Lukas came in and ruffled his brother’s hair (to Emil’s annoyance) before sitting beside Matthias.

“Well, I’ve decided.” Matthias began, bouncing to his feet, “If we’re now friends, and you three are going off into the kingdom, I can’t let you go until I know  _ you,”  _ he pointed at Antonia in a dramatic flourish like what her papa might use, “have a weapon to defend yourself with!”

Beside him Lukas crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, “Oh, here we go.”

“I have an extra axe that you can use. Since you don’t have to leave today, I’ll show you the basics of how to use it.” Matthias continued, “What do you say?”

“Won’t that be too heavy for her?” Emil asked.

Matthias waved a hand, “She won’t know until she tries. Come on, please? It would make me feel better if you had a way to defend yourself.”

“Dude, she’s not slacking.” Alfred mentioned, “She’s like another Eliza with that frying pan of hers. Got me good when I first met her.” He motioned to the side of his head, where she’d hit him the with the skillet. He didn’t seem upset, in fact his grin was as bright as always.

“We don’t need another Elizabeta. One crazy woman is more than enough for me.” Emil commented.

Matthias shook his head, “Well, even Eliza knows how to use other weapons. Besides, an axe has better range, and looks cooler!”

“I wouldn’t mind trying it.” Antonia decided with a smile. The world was dangerous, after all. She thought she should at least learn how to defend herself a little, for her father’s sake. She’d never seen an actual axe, but it sounded interesting.

“I’ll be right back. Lessons effective immediately!” Matthias chirped, before he darted out of the room, presumably to get the axe she’d be using.

Lukas smiled and turned to Emil, “What are you betting?”

“There’s no way she can use that thing. He’s just being an idiot.” Emil said with a snort, reaching into his pocket and placing a few coins on the table. “What about you, Lili?”

She shrugged, “I don’t know. I guess I think she’ll be able to use it, but Matthias didn’t have a reason to know it. I don’t think he really registers how heavy an axe is.” Lili placed a few coins on the table as well.

Matthew raised a hand, “I agree with Lili.” He placed a small bag on the table.

“Well, I bet she makes Matthias scream at least once.” Alfred said with a laugh.

Antonia tilted her head, confused, “Why would he scream?”

“Dude, he’s giving you a huge axe and teaching you how to use it. Of course he’s going to scream.” Alfred said, as if it was obvious. She was still a bit confused, but figured she’d see for herself.

Lukas reached into the bag he carried with him and drew out a neat stack of coins that shone in the light. “She’ll be able to use it, and Matthias will have had a reason to think so.” By Emil’s expression, Antonia could tell that he thought there was no way Lukas was right.

“Huh. Why d’you think that?” Alfred asked curiously. Lukas shook his head and did not answer. Alfred scoffed, “ _ Lame _ .”

The door was thrown open as Matthias returned, holding an axe in each hand. One of them must be the one he had said he would teach her to use.

Matthias shoved one of them into her hands with a beaming smile, “Here you go! You take a look while I clear out some space.” Antonia had no problems listening to his instructions. She ran her hand along the wooden handle of it, admiring the way the sunlight streaming in from the windows reflected off the polished surface of the blades themselves. With the way everyone had been talking, she had feared it would be heavy, but it really wasn’t. What had they been so worried about?

“Come over here, where there’s room.” Matthias said, beckoning her over to the space he’d cleared. She obeyed, adjusting her hold on the axe to something more like what Matthias had had when he walked in. For now he had set his own weapon down, so she couldn’t look to him for reference.

“Alright, so first we’ve got to make sure you have grip and stance down. That’s about good for just holding it outside of a combat situation, but you’ll want to hold it with both hands when things get serious.” Matthias said. As she did as he asked, he carefully adjusted where her hands rested, “See, like that.”

When she glanced back, she noticed they had an avid audience. Even Romano seemed interested to know how it would turn out. The only one not paying any attention was Feliks, but he didn’t seem to register that anyone else was in the room.

“So your stance is important. If you aren’t balanced, you won’t be able to use as much force and your speed will suffer. It’s really hard to adjust your balance once you learn it the wrong way, so it is best to just get it right from the start.” Matthias said, losing his grin for the most part as his role as teacher turned him into a more serious version of himself. “The first part of that is your feet and legs. You want your feet positioned a bit wider than your hips, with the foot on your dominant side a little further back than the other.”

Antonia looked down, and moved her feet as she’d been told. As she did, Matthias continued, “You want you feet angled just the slightest bit, and your knees should point in the same direction.” Matthias kneeled down and tapped her right knee, “A little more out on this one. Also, you’re leaning just a bit to the left. You want even weight distribution-- like that. Good. Now, raise your back heel a little and put the weight on the ball of your foot. That’ll let you move a bit faster, and it’ll help you get some force behind your strikes.”

“How does it do that?” Antonia asked curiously. Why would your foot have anything to do with hitting something when you were using your arms?

“Well, there’s only so much force you can get out of your arms. If that’s all you use, the strike is weaker than if you use your entire body, including your feet. Your legs are stronger than you realize. But we’ll get more into that when we actually try out some strikes.” Matthias stood back up and took a moment to consider his words. “So, the next part we’ll look at is your middle. You want your shoulders turned the same direction as your pelvis.” At her confused look, he tapped low on her side, “Right there.”

Matthias stepped back and nodded, pleased. “You’ve got it. Of course, we’ll have to practice getting out of stance and back in… oh, before I forget, keep your arms-- and weapon-- up. That way you can always be close enough to protect your head and chest.” And her hair, but she didn’t mention that.

Then, Matthias frowned, “I didn’t think of that. We need to do something about your hair before we move on. It’ll get in your way.”

“We’ll figure something out.” Aunt Katyusha interjected, motioning to herself and Lili, “It will take some time, though… You just have so much hair!”

Antonia sat down patiently as Katyusha and Lili attempted to figure out what they would do about her hair. They tried braiding, but there was simply nothing they could do that could truly keep her hair out of the way. She apologized for the trouble it caused, but she would not allow it to be cut, even if she feared that she would not be able to learn how to use the beautiful weapon.

Finally, Katyusha sighed in defeat and said, “It looks like we’ll need help. Lili, could you go wake Vash for me?”

“Of course.” Lili replied, before she hurried through the room and then disappeared into the hallway.

“I’m sorry to cause you so much trouble.” Antonia said, adjusting her position now that they were taking a break. She had tried to stay as still as possible unless directed otherwise, hoping to make it at least a little easier. She knew how unmanageable her hair was. Antonia supposed that some sort of drawback to magical hair was only natural. Francis had told her that magic was never perfect, and often came with drawbacks. The world always sought balance, after all. The magic her hair carried was easily lost and made everyday life inconvenient-- that was not even getting into how differently people would react to her if they ever knew about what her hair could do. She thought that was the worst part of it all, the loss of her freedom and the constant fear she and her father lived with. The fear that had kept her from experiencing the world, meeting these wonderful people, for so long.

“No, you should not be sorry. We don’t mind at all. Not even Vash will mind, for all I imagine he would make a fuss if anyone but Lili were going to wake him.” Katyusha replied kindly. The woman made Antonia feel warm and safe, the way she had always imagined a mother would have made her feel. She loved her papa, and never felt a lack of love from him, but in the back of her mind she had always wondered. As a little girl she had read stories where mothers were comforting and strong, and had dreamed of what having one would be like. She had never voiced it to Francis, fearing it would upset him as any suggestion that he was inadequate seemed to. He’d always seemed to carry such a burden; she wondered if it was because he knew she could never have a normal life, and that he had nearly failed to protect her all those years ago when people and their greed could have taken her gift away from her as an infant. Maybe he even wished he had let them take it, sometimes. She didn’t even know if she wished he had let that happened. She knew how special it was, but she had realized at a young age that her blessing was also a terrible curse.

Lost in her thoughts, she did not pay any attention to the conversation that had begun in the room until Lili returned, bringing Vash with her. The man did not appear to have just been awoken at all. She had thought he would take a long time to wake up, as her papa did.

“So what is this about hair?” Vash asked Katyusha.

“Do you think you could help with Antonia’s hair?” Katyusha asked, “I believe this will need more planning than I had anticipated.”

Vash did not seem very impressed, “That’s all you woke me up for?” He paused, and then sighed, “Alright. Let’s see what we can do about that mess. One of you,” he motioned to the gathered watchers, “Get me a chair. Lili, would you mind getting the box with the ribbons and pins?”

Antonia was mystified as Vash took charge and within almost no time at all had devised a plan. She was not completely sure exactly what he planned, only that it involved many braids, and braids being braided with others over and over until her hair was short enough not to drag behind her. After some quick speculation, they planned out how many braids they would need to start with, though Antonia was completely lost as to how they did it.

She was even more lost as little by little, it worked.

As they began the last few braids, the door opened, admitting a figure she had not seen before. The tavern proper was not yet open, so she had not expected any new arrivals. The man-- not really a man, actually, he seemed to be around Emil and Lili’s age-- had dark hair and emotionless brown eyes, unlike the vibrant personalities she had encountered so far. It was honestly a little strange to see people with darker hair than she had. She’d known, objectively, that sometimes people had hair as black as ink, but she’d never really seen it. And his eyes were so dark, too! She didn’t think they looked bad, necessarily, it was just so strange. Then again, people in general seemed so strange to her, despite the similarities she drew between them and Francis for comfort.

“Kiku!” Alfred exclaimed, startling her. The man shot from his chair and bounded to the door, nearly tackling the newcomer in an enthusiastic hug, “Where have you been, dude? You’ve missed  _ so  _ much! I was starting to worry I’d have to stage a manhunt for you!”

“I am sorry for worrying you.” the other, Kiku, replied.

Alfred dragged Kiku inside, towards where Antonia was still sitting as Vash and Katyusha carefully worked on braiding her hair. “This is Antonia! She’s a new friend. Antonia, this is Kiku!”

“Hello. I am pleased to meet you.” Kiku said in a voice that was maybe not as quiet as Matthew’s, but somehow it had a similar soft sound. Perhaps it was just… what was it… calm? He seemed almost hesitant as he spoke, though she could not fathom why.

Antonia smiled, “It’s nice to meet you, too!” She wondered if she could be friends with him, too, like she was now with Matthias and Alfred-- well, Matthias had said everyone, so did everyone include Kiku? She didn’t know. “So are we friends?”

Kiku seemed baffled, “Well, I suppose we can be…” He looked down at his feet, his hands clasped together behind his back. Something was off about him. What was it? It wasn’t like the others in the tavern… She couldn’t put her finger on what was wrong. Perhaps it was just the colors. Or what he was wearing. It did seem different from everyone else. Neater. Sharper lines. Like some of her papa’s best-stitched clothing, only not so bright and bold as the reds and blues her father favored.

Alfred laughed and clapped Kiku on the back, nearly sending the boy stumbling forward, “Come on, I’ve got to catch you up with things.” Alfred dragged Kiku to a table and they sat down beside each other as Alfred began weaving the story of the most recent events.

“Why was he acting so… strange?” Antonia asked Katyusha and Vash quietly. She wasn’t quite sure if her question was appropriate, but she was curious. Had she somehow offended him or something? She couldn’t figure out why he seemed, well, almost cold. A little like Vash, but also not at all.

“He’s just a little shy.” Katyusha answered, just as quietly. She nodded hesitantly, though she wasn’t quite sure it that was why he seemed odd. Her frame of reference for the word came from books she read, and from what she recalled the shy people seemed to stutter more than he had.

It did not take much longer before Vash and Katyusha were finally done with her hair. For the first time, it did not drag behind her, though it seemed a little heavier than normal if she swung around too fast. However, movement in general was much easier.

As she reclaimed the axe she’d been given to resume lessons, Alfred turned to Kiku and asked, “So what’s your bet?” he jerked a hand in Antonia and Matthias’ direction.

“Bet?” the smaller man repeated.

“Yup. You think Toni can handle that thing?” Alfred replied, “Most of us bet on that. Though I have money on Matthias screaming at some point.”

Matthias turned to Alfred with a betrayed look, “Al! Why would you bet on something like that?”

“That does seem to be… rude.” Kiku added.

Alfred let out a bark of laughter, “Yeah, yeah. You’re just too polite. I’ve been trying to train a little of that out of you, but it doesn’t seem to have stuck yet.” Alfred turned to Matthew and pointed a finger at him, “I think it’s your fault, Mattie! You’re working against me!”

While Matthew simply raised an eyebrow and remained silent, Kiku replied, “But you  _ have  _ taught me many things, Alfred.”

Matthias shook his head and turned back to Antonia. “So, back in the stance I told you about earlier.” Antonia was quick to respond. After a few adjustments, Matthias declared she had it once more.

“So, first you are going to try a few strikes and blocks. I want you to visualize an opponent in front of you-- about your height and build for now. I want you to swing first from the side, your blade facing the opponent. It won’t do much if you don’t hit them with the blade. When you do this, try to put all of your strength into it by advancing when you swing. Like this.” Matthias demonstrated, chopping through the air cleanly, “Just be careful. You won’t meet any resistance, so you don’t want to knock yourself over. Try it.” She visualized exactly how he’d done it, before she herself stepped forward and swung at the empty air.

Grinning, she turned to Matthias again, who smiled, “Good! We’ll try that a few more times until you feel comfortable, and then we’ll see how you do against me.”

She swung a few more times under Matthias’ guidance, before deciding that she felt comfortable enough.

“Okay, so I want you to swing at me this time. Don’t worry, you’re new and I’m well-trained, so you aren’t going to hurt me. Okay? I’ll just block for now; we can try a mix of dodging and blocking once you’ve got this down. Remember, all of your strength when you do it. Your arms can’t do all the work.”  Matthias said, holding his own axe in a defensive pose as he stepped in front of her. She took a deep breath and swung, just as she’d been told.

Matthias squeaked at impact, but then he began to laugh. “Good, good, that was… really good.”

“Really?” she asked with a smile, barely noticing Alfred throwing his hands victoriously in the air.

“Hah! I knew it! That counts as a scream, it totally counts!” Alfred cheered.

Emil sighed and put his face on the table, “Guess I’ve lost then.”

Matthias seemed to be purposefully ignoring their audience as he replied, “Yeah, I didn’t expect that. Usually, people are scared they’ll hurt me somehow on the first try. It takes a while before they’ll actually swing at me.”

“But you said you’ve been trained.” Antonia pointed out, “Why would I think I’d hurt you?”

Matthias was silent for a moment, before he smiled and shrugged, “I have no idea. They just do, you know?”

They practiced until lunch, taking short breaks occasionally. In that time, Toris had arrived to come and fuss over Feliks, who had apparently stayed up all night altering dresses for her. Emma came in just before lunch, as it would be her shift once the tavern proper opened.

Antonia was tired but happy as she sat down, leaning the axe proudly against the table beside her.

“So what are you going to name her?” Matthias asked, “All good axes have a name.”

“A name?” she repeated, looking to the axe beside her. She’d never named a weapon before. The only thing she had ever named was Romano, and she had been a young girl at the time. She thought to all of the names she had read in the various books Francis brought her. Finally, it clicked. “Maria. I’ll name her Maria.”

Matthias nodded, “Maria. I like it.” He clapped her on the shoulder before sitting down beside Lukas.

“So. Did you know?” Lukas asked as soon as Matthias was situated with a glass of water in his hands. When Matthias only looked confused, Lukas motioned to Antonia and elaborated, “Did you know she’d be strong enough to handle an axe?”

“Oh, yeah. I mean, look at her. She’s got the right body type for it-- way more upper body muscle than you normally see in a girl. Besides, yesterday I watched her help Berwald when he was bringing those wooden beds he’d made out of the workshop and to that little shop room we have for everyone. She lifted those things like they were nothing.” Matthias replied matter-of-factly. Lukas smirked, and held out his hand to the others.

“Told you. Now, I believe you all owe me and Alfred some money, hm?” Lukas said. Emil and Matthew sighed in defeat as the money that had been bet was split between Alfred and Lukas.

Suddenly, the front door was thrown open and they all looked up to see it was Berwald, who looked… a mix between furious and maybe a little terrified. Antonia wasn’t quite sure, since all of his expressions seemed so similar. She’d noticed that the night before when she’d offered to help him with the furniture when his shift was over.

“What’s wrong?” Alfred asked.

Berwald answered, “We’re out of coffee, and Tino’s waking up.” Everyone seemed to understand the gravity of the situation, even if Antonia herself didn’t.

Toris said, “Good thing we got some for Feliks last night. I’ll go get some, just wait here. It takes a bit for Tino to start rampaging-- we’ve got time.” Berwald nodded as Toris ran out of the room. He came skidding back into the room quickly, shoving a little box at Berwald, who nodded gratefully and left just as quickly as he had arrived.

After that, conversation continued on until Feliks finally stood up, his attention going to the room at large for the first time that day. “I’m, like, completely done! You  _ have  _ to try all of these on, they’ll just look so nice on you!” She was amazed that he still had so much energy, seeing as he had stayed up all night, staring with concentration at that tiny needle and thread. It was maddening to sew for so long-- she always had to take plenty of breaks. She hadn’t even seen him  _ eat. _

“Slow down, Feliks. Antonia was being taught to use Matthias’ extra axe, so she needs a bath first. You should eat something first, too.” Toris said, fluttering over to Feliks with a plate and mug of what Antonia assumed was coffee.

“Oh, right! Come on, I’ll help you with that.” Emma suddenly volunteered, “Feliks, hand me one of those dresses, so she has something to change into. You’ll have to be careful not to ruin your hair, since you’re leaving again tomorrow.” Emma took one of the dresses from Feliks and then ushered Antonia from the room, down to hall, into what looked to be a communal washroom.

The bath did not take long. Once it was over, instead of returning to the main room where they had been previously, Emma brought Antonia to one of the little bedrooms in the inn instead.

“There you are! Get over here.” Feliks ordered as they entered, “Oh, nice. I knew that gold would be a good color, which is great because nobody else can pull it off. Come on, we’ve got some makeup to try on you, and then we’ve got to look at all of these other dresses I’ve got for you!” He motioned to a pile of neatly folded dresses on the bed, sitting beside Lili and Katyusha.

Antonia eyed the pile dubiously, “I don’t think I need so many dresses… I mean, I already have some of my own.”

“Oh sweetheart, just let Feliks have his fun. It’s rare he ever gets to dress someone new up.” Katyusha advised her. Emma led Antonia to sit down on the bed beside Katyusha, and then she picked up the box to the side. Apparently it was full of makeup. Antonia had never worn it before herself, though Francis had hinted that he was going to get some for her soon and teach her how to use it. Romano hadn’t seemed very happy about the prospect.

“So what were you and Kiku talking about today, Lili?” Emma asked as she swept one of the makeup brushes across Antonia’s cheeks.

“Oh.” Lili looked down with a blush, before she pulled something out of the pocket of her apron, “He wanted to give me this, to keep me safe.” Everyone turned to look what she had in her hand. Antonia leaned closer, interested. It was some kind of magic, protective if she were to guess.

“Can I see that?” Antonia asked. Lili put it in her hands, and then Antonia inspected it. She whistled, “Wow. This is a really powerful protective charm!”

She handed the charm back to Lili who asked, “How do you know?”

“Oh, my papa taught me to recognize blessings and curses on objects. He used to hide different kinds around the tower for me to find. It was a fun way to pass the time. He never really used the powerful curses before, but I’ve seen a few more powerful blessings. He must really want you to stay protected.” Antonia answered. Lili looked down at the charm in her hands with wide eyes and a reddening of her cheeks.

Emma gave her mischievous smile as she turned back to Antonia and commented, “You heard the girl, Lili. It’s not just anyone who would get something like that.”

“See, Lili.” Feliks added, nudging the shorter girl with an elbow, “I told you it totally wasn’t just an unrequited crush! Now there’s no getting out of it-- you absolutely  _ have  _ to ask him! I’ve been preparing an entirely new wardrobe for you for this for  _ ages!  _ You can’t let all of that go to waste!”

Wait. Wait! No way! Lili had a crush on Kiku? How adorable! Antonia emitted a squeal of delight. She loved romance, but she’d never witnessed it in person!

“But… he doesn’t talk about home much. What if he has a girlfriend back at home? I asked Emil if he could talk to Kiku about it, but he hasn’t said…” Lili replied, “Besides, I don’t think big brother will be very happy.”

“You let  _ me  _ handle your brother, Lili.” Aunt Katyusha replied with a sort of finality. “We’ve been telling you for ages that you should just ask him. The worst he could do is turn you down, and he’ll be all polite about it.”

Emma scoffed, “I think he’s just made it pretty clear that that is not going to happen.”

“You’re a cute blonde with big eyes.” Feliks added with a similar tone, “No one in their right mind would turn down the chance to date you.”

Antonia added, “Lili, this is exciting! Of course he’ll want to go on dates with you!” Romance novels had taught her that when you liked someone, they nearly always harbored a secret crush back.

Lili gave a hesitant smile, and nodded, “Okay. I’ll ask him.” Instantly everyone squealed.

“Tell us everything, please?” Emma asked, clasping her hands together.

Feliks giggled, “Just think of all of the places he’ll take you! You’ll need some casual summer-dresses, since he’s the nature-y type, but I’m going to have to make sure all of the fancier ones fit, because I’m positive his family has money that he plans to use to spoil you on those high-class restaurants and theaters. In fact I’m fairly sure he’s noble. He’s got that air about him.”

Emma nodded in agreement, “Well, he’s one of the rare ones that actually has all of those manners and honor they preach about, at least. I only ever knew one other-- except you, of course.” She gestured to Feliks.

“Oh, sweetheart,  _ no.  _ I’m disowned, so I don’t count.” Feliks argued. “But you know what I just realized? We totally haven’t had a chance to dress up Kiku yet. We haven’t had dress-up in so long! I have this new dress I want to see Emil in, too! Lili, could you go get them for me while I get everything?”

Lili smiled and replied, “Of course. I’ll go get them now. Is there anyone else we need?”

Feliks waved his hand, “The rest won’t be so hard to convince. We’ll just take this out there, anyway. Just make sure Emil doesn’t get away, or warn Kiku before I can get him into something pink.”


	7. Chapter 6

****_ So who wants to tell the next part? I’m kinda tired. _

_ I think you should tell this part, little brother. _

_ Seriously? You guys are actually okay with me complaining on this thing? Cool. _

 

**Emil Bondevik**

 

Emil should have run as soon as he saw Lili’s downright terrifying smile without even bothering to try and save Kiku too when he had the chance. This is what he got for taking pity on the poor uneducated soul of his friend. When the girls and Feliks got it in their minds to play dress-up with everyone else like they were dolls, it was every man for himself. Emil couldn’t believe he had forgotten that rule.

In these instances, there was no such thing as friendship. Hell, as Lukas had shown, there was no such thing as family either. Emil had pulled out all of the stops; he’d even thrown dignity out the window and called Lukas  _ big brother. _

That had worked out  _ so well  _ for him. Lukas’ expression had just softened.

“You called me big brother.”

And the door was shut and there was no more escape for Emil.

“What’s wrong?” Kiku asked. He still didn’t realize how absolutely doomed they were. Emil almost envied him for that. Emil sighed and let go of Kiku. He had been defeated. Lili was at the door, and if he tried to fight her then he’d have to deal with Vash. That would be too much to bother with. The windows and other exits were all ‘conveniently’ blocked by the strange individuals who didn’t mind dress up, or were too intimidating to be threatened with it (he was looking at Berwald and pre-coffee Tino for that one).

Feliks, the main torturer, skipped into the room with a precarious stack of fabric in his arms. Emma followed carrying a slightly smaller one. Behind them was Antonia, who had already been dressed up but the novelty hadn’t worn off for her and she hadn’t needed to lose dignity for it so of course she was having fun.

Vash sighed as they all came in, and asked Katyusha as she entered, “We’re opening. Remember to leave some people to work. Just tell me who I have to pay.” And then Vash returned to his paperwork. A load of help  _ he  _ was.

Feliks approached Kiku first with-- Emil had to bite back his giggles of mirth-- a bright pink dress, “This one's for you to try!”

Kiku stared at the fabric in his arms as the color drained from his face. “Oh. I see. This is why you wanted to leave so quickly.”

“I told you we didn’t have time for explanations.” Emil replied with a scowl. He would likely be pouting for the rest of the day, though he would not admit it if called on it. Feliks shoved a purple monstrosity at him to his displeasure. “Why is it always purple?”

“Because lavender is your color, Emil! Hurry up, go and try it! We don’t have all day; there’s more I want to see on you.” Feliks ordered. There was no arguing with Feliks at this point. He was already doomed. He just sighed and trudged off to his own room. At least Kiku’s horror might be interesting. They might be friends but Emil had to find amusement where he could so he wouldn’t be absolutely miserable.

Emil heard the voice of Toris behind him as he left the room, summing up the situation quite nicely: “Well. They’re doomed. Drinks for the show, anyone?”

He walked back out into the main room for his public humiliation as if walking to his execution. At least an execution would be over quickly. There was a round of applause that only made his face go red. Most horrifying of all was the way Alfred and Matthew whistled in unison. Jerks.

At least Kiku entered soon after, having to literally be dragged in by Emma. Emil thought about feeling pity on him, but he was too grateful that Kiku’s entrance took attention away from him. Feliks had yet to descend on him again-- he was sorting through his pile of clothing and shoving it in the arms of whoever he wanted to see dressed up. Lukas was already missing, but Emil knew from past experience that Lukas really didn’t care that much so that was never fun.

The first few customers began to trickle in, but the regulars were so used to the normal shenanigans of the place that they only clapped, whistled, or shouted compliments along with the actual workers. Everyone else just watched. He’d tried asking those guys for help in making an escape before, but someone always managed to catch him at it.

Lukas came back into the main room, smiling while wearing dark blue and silver. How anyone found that enjoyable was beyond Emil. He swore his older brother was absolutely insane.

And what else would Lukas do but head straight towards Emil, “You look nice.”

Emil just glared and tried to sink through the floor. He wondered if it would be worth it to try invisibility again. The last time he did that Lukas had found him and dragged him back to Feliks. The short of it was that Feliks had not been happy and it had not been worth it. If that was going to work, he’d need a distraction that didn’t scream:  _ Emil is getting the hell out of here. _

Then of course Matthias bounced over to them, still dressed as usual though Emil doubted that would last. “Come on, Emil! Stand up! Lukas didn’t get to see you when you walked in!” Emil knew and had actually been thankful for that.

“I don’t care.” Emil replied, slouching further in the seat he had found.

But Emil was saved when Feliks arrived (never thought that would happen), “Matthias, go try on this! Hurry up!” Feliks shoved something deep red into Matthias’ arms and then Matthias cheerfully waved and left the room. “Emil, come here. I want to get a good look.” Damn, okay, so he wasn’t going to miraculously save Emil.

Emil glowered at Feliks, but it made no difference. He didn’t look any more intimidating in a lavender flowy dress than he did any other time. With a sigh he stood and tried to ignore Feliks’ squealing and fluttering.

“You look fabulous!” Feliks declared, “Now go, Emma and Aunt Katyusha will go add all of the accessories!”

The boy sighed again, and made his way to the table where Emma and Katyusha were setting up. At the first sight of a makeup brush, he growled, “Makeup better not come  _ near  _ my face.” Judging by Emma’s smile, she was just playing along.

He was going to end up wearing makeup by the end of the day. He knew it.

Katyusha and Emma tried different necklaces and bracelets, but soon enough Feliks arrived again with orders to change into another dress, this one a pale aqua. At least it wasn’t purple.

When he returned, he was directed to Katyusha and Emma again, but they were more focused on Kiku, who was blushing furiously and giving ineffective protests as Emma came at him with the makeup brushes. Emil didn’t bother hiding his sniggering.

“Hey.” Alfred said as he came to sit beside Emil. He was wearing a dress of blue and white, and seemed to have no issues with it.

Emil just grunted in reply. He wasn’t in the mood for conversation.

“It’s not that bad Emil.” Alfred scoffed. “It’s actually a bit fun. I tried to convince Mattie he should get dressed up too, but he said that someone had to fill in for Emma and Lili.”

Emil growled. Toris had gotten out of it with that same excuse. Berwald and Tino were actually on their shifts, thus relatively untouchable without them volunteering. Vash of course had no part in the dreaded dress up. He very rarely participated, and that was only when Lili asked him to join and the tavern wasn’t open.

Stupid them not having to get dressed up every time without fail. He swore it was a conspiracy against him or something.

* * *

 

_ Alright, losers! It’s time for the awesome me to amaze you all with my awesome story telling skills! _

 

**Gilbert Beilschmidt**

 

That Alfred Jones had guts. The kid might not be on his level of awesome, but he at least had enough to make things interesting, and hold Gilbert’s attention for so long. No one else had ever managed to make such a good project for Gilbert before.

Gilbert yawned as the entered the palace grounds. He hadn’t managed to catch Jones this time, but there was always next time. Sometimes Gilbert wasn’t sure he even  _ wanted  _ to catch Alfred. Trying to catch the kid was one of the most entertaining things he could do, and it was a good excuse to get away from the palace and all of the stuffy, boring nobles. Politics. Bah. Gilbert had learned quickly how to offend people in such a way as to not get his brother in trouble when he’d found himself thrown into court life, but it was annoying. There were better, more awesome things to do with his time.

Like trying to catch that thief.

After he’d spent most of the night trying to catch Alfred Jones, he’d been separated from Iggy (okay, fine, it was England. Stupid boring name given by his silly brother). He’d lost the trail, and decided to see if he could pick it up again, to no avail. He’d asked around, but it seemed Alfred had slipped through the cracks again. He’d at last decided to return back to the palace and rest, and then he could figure out what his next move would be. It wasn’t like Alfred was the only criminal out there, anyway. Gilbert probably had enough paperwork to bury their naval fleet under. There were downsides to being the man in charge of the entire City Guard.

Eh. The paperwork could wait until he’d slept, ate, and caught up with his brother and sister-in-law.

Gilbert managed a bath and change of clothes before it was time for dinner. His awesome self had managed to arrive back just in time to get something to eat without annoying the cooking staff.

“Gilbert! You’re back!” he turned and saw his sister-in-law, the Queen, with his brother beside her. Gilbert stopped, allowing the pair to catch up with him. Feliciana seemed in high spirits, but he could tell immediately the same could not be said of his brother.

Before he could ask Ludwig what was wrong, his younger brother questioned, “Did you get it back?” It took a moment for Gilbert to realize he meant the crown. He shook his head absently, wondering what would be served for dinner.

Gilbert almost didn’t notice as his little brother came to a stop, but he did notice when Ludwig’s face fell. His world stopped when the first tears fell from his brother’s eyes.

For a moment Gilbert wondered if he was hallucinating. His little brother  _ never  _ cried. He hadn’t cried in  _ years.  _ But here Ludwig was, tears slipping down his cheeks and his shoulders shaking.

Feliciana reached for Ludwig, but he stepped back, muttered an, “Excuse me” and fled the hall. Gilbert watched him leave helplessly. He didn’t think Ludwig realized that just then, Gilbert would have done anything he asked. Gilbert didn’t ever see his brother cry, and he sure as hell didn’t like it. He was the kind of sucker of a big brother who would move heaven and earth at the first glimpse of distress. But  _ tears? _

Who did Gilbert need to slaughter? Wait… was he the reason Ludwig was crying?! He felt a flare of panic-- killing people he could do, but he wasn’t sure what kind of penance his brother would accept!

He turned to Feliciana, certain his helplessness and confusion showed on his face. The Queen’s expression turned sympathetic, and she instead reached forward to place a light hand on his arm.

“Don’t worry, Gil. He’s not upset with you.” Feliciana said. How did that woman always know what he and his brother were thinking?! “It’s just… so close to her birthday, you know? It’s almost like losing her all over again to him.”

Oh.

Antonia.

He’d been trying not to think about that.

Well, the crown had been hers once upon a time. Since she’d disappeared (almost 18 years ago, now, he thought with a wince), Ludwig had never let anyone but those in the family touch the crown, and he was always the one to clean it. Gilbert had always figured it to be one of those strange things his brother did, but he supposed it made sense in some ways. The crown had come to be one of the things to symbolize Antonia. Of course Ludwig was upset. Gilbert couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of that earlier.

“Look, I don’t think I’m actually all that hungry. I’m exhausted.” Gilbert faked a yawn. “I’ll see you later.”

Feliciana frowned, and replied, “If you’re sure? I can bring you something if you want.”

“Nah.” Gilbert shook his head and tried to smile. Then he turned on his heel and fled to his rooms.

Upon entry, he sighed and slumped down against the door. He had to get back that crown. For his brother. He knew exactly where he had to go-- what he had to do-- to get it back.

He just… hadn’t wanted to have to resort to that.

With another sigh, he straightened and resolved to get some sleep. Unfortunately, he quickly found that sleep would be impossible.

Gilbert knew that Alfred Jones frequented the Snuggly Duckling. He’d known this for ages. Gilbert had never once considered searching for Alfred there before. Before, the only harm the thief had truly done was to his patience when he was the one having to listen to whatever rich, self-important noble had lost some sum of money or object they cared nothing for beyond the fact that it had hurt their pride.

But this crossed a line. This crown meant something to his brother beyond pride-- it meant his daughter, Gilbert’s niece.

Gilbert remembered back in his childhood, when Roderich and Elizabeta had first taken in him and his brother post their father’s death. He’d first been brought to the tavern by Elizabeta, who had often frequented it. Roderich came sometimes, too, since he had invested in the tavern, but it had been Elizabeta and Gilbert’s place.

Vash had been the one who taught him to use a gun. Gilbert had played with little Berwald when Matthias was working. He and Tino had first gotten drunk together. He and Matthias had been Navy buddies once they were both old enough to join. Katyusha had been someone he could talk to when he was upset with Roderich and Elizabeta.

That had changed once his brother had married the Queen and he had decided to put his military career to an end and transfer to city watch. He’d never found what he was looking for overseas anyway, and Gilbert wanted to be there for his little brother and the family the new King and Queen hoped to have.

Gilbert had always known that the Snuggly Duckling had dealings with the wrong side of the law, but had been able to ignore it until it was his job to uphold the law. Then his sense of duty would not allow him to ignore it, so instead he just stopped coming to the tavern. He still came occasionally, either disguised or with Elizabeta (with plenty of prior warning so they could hide anything suspicious).

He’d sworn to himself he would never break the sanctity of the Snuggly Duckling and its neutrality. Now he would break that oath, and he hated it. But his brother had cried. His brother was the most important thing to him, even above the tavern he had long loved.

With these thoughts in mind, he knew he would not be able to sleep at all that night. Not when he knew that he would be leaving to search the Snuggly Duckling the next morning in order to find Alfred Jones and bring back Antonia’s crown. Instead, he gave up on sleep and entered the office connected to his bedroom. If he wasn’t going to sleep, he might as well get some work done.

He would not fall asleep once that night.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Gilbert.

_ Are you done yet? _

_ Yes? _

_ Good. It’s my turn. _

 

**Romano**

 

The next morning was much better than the one before, since it didn’t consist of his little Antonia swinging around a big scary weapon while the idiot taught her to use it. On one hand, he was grateful she at least had the basics down so she could defend herself, but watching her had been terrifying. Was it really any wonder, considering who her father and his family was? That family bred warriors like some people bred race horses. Watching her learn made him think too much of his memories of a little boy with sparkling red eyes that was always in the training grounds, swinging around his little practice sword so naturally that it could have been part of his arm.

Romano found himself wishing someone had taught her to use daggers instead, or even one of those thinner, lighter swords. But at least it wasn’t a longsword or broadsword. He could deal with an axe with minimal grumbling.

But, as he said, the morning was going well. With dress-up over and most people still asleep, things were calm.

But then Mr. Prissy, otherwise known as Roderich Edelstein arrived.

Romano had gone nearly 18 years without having to see the man, and he was quite happy with that. Sure, the man was technically the adoptive grandfather of Antonia, but he came from the unfortunate side of the family, and it showed in his attitude.

Roderich entered, holding himself just as annoyingly as always. He’d always seemed much too well-aware of his position.

“Roderich.” Vash grumbled as the man entered, looking up from the paperwork he nearly always seemed to have with him.

“Vash.” Roderich Edelstein replied, making his way to Vash. They seemed to know each other, though Romano could not quite gauge if they liked one another or not. “I trust you have been doing well?”

Vash glared and returned to his paperwork, “So what are you doing here? Is Eliza coming?”

“Yes, Elizabeta was the one to suggest we spend the day here. She said she wanted to see the kids first. I think she plans to invite them, though I doubt either of them will accept.” Roderich replied, sitting down across from the blonde. Vash sighed, and looked up from his papers again.

“Hey, you people.” Vash called to the others, “Eliza’s inviting the kids. Make sure nothing too suspicious is left out in case they decide to show their faces here again.”

What the hell was that about?

Roderich looked around the room boredly, until his eyes landed on Antonia. “Who is this?”

Vash glanced back, and sighed again. He seemed to do that alot. Romano didn’t blame him. Roderich was the kind of person you had to sigh at. “That’s Antonia. Alfred and Matthew brought her. Antonia, this is Roderich Edelstein.” And with that Vash returned to attempting to ignore the general population and do something productive. What a struggle that must be.

Roderich smiled at the girl. “It’s very nice to meet you. I’m the main investor for this place. Are you enjoying your stay so far?” Romano growled. He wished the stupid piano bastard wouldn’t talk to her. Romano did not appreciate her being corrupted by his strange ideas and bad taste in literally everything. Okay, fine. He was better than Francis. That was painful to think.

But Antonia, oblivious to what was bad for her, only gave a beaming smile and wave. “It’s nice to meet you, too! This place is wonderful. I wish I could stay here forever!” Romano would give her that. This place wasn’t so bad. He liked Matthew. Vash, Toris, Tino, Emma, and Emil were all people he thought he could like. So was that Kiku kid. Lili was just adorable; you couldn’t hate things that cute (something he had loads of prior experience with trying). In fact, he couldn’t think of one of them that he really would ever hate. Alfred was the only one, but the kid was so stupidly optimistic and kind that he just  _ couldn’t.  _ He remembered a similar child that he had tried to hate just as much and hadn’t been able to. Damn charmingly annoying people. The more you tried to hate them the more they burrowed their way stubbornly into your heart, like ticks or something.

“Good morning, Mr. Edelstein.” Lili said as she returned for the kitchen with two plates. She placed one beside her brother Vash and then sat beside him. “I’m glad you could visit us again. You don’t come to see us very often.”

“I’m glad to visit as well.” Roderich replied, a little stiffly but not unkind.

Lili didn’t seem to mind him whatsoever. She was too kind for her own good. “Will you play the piano for us? I would very much like to hear you play again. Big brother would as well.”

“Don’t go putting words in my mouth.” but Vash’s heart didn’t seem to be in it when he said it. This was proven when Vash added after a moment, “It would help bring in customers once we open.” Romano thought it was very telling that the tavern featured a small stage and piano off to one side. He hadn’t seen anyone else play it, so he assumed it was for Roderich.

“I could do that.” Roderich replied. Of course he could, jerk had probably been waiting for someone to ask.

Antonia looked interested, “You can play piano? I’ve never heard one before; I only play guitar myself. What does it sound like?”

Roderich looked to her consideringly, before at last he replied, “Why don’t I play for you now? Come with me and listen.”

Damn. With Antonia’s expression how could Romano possibly be angry? He pouted on her shoulder as she shot to her feet and followed her adoptive grandfather (though neither of them knew that little tidbit) to the elegant black piano on the stage to the side of the tavern. Everyone awake watched in anticipation.

Roderich directed Antonia to sit on the little bench beside him, and began to play. Instantly, Antonia’s face was filled with awe. She was entirely speechless as Roderich played; truly a remarkable feat. She was almost never silent like this.

Once he finished, the pianist looked to Antonia and smiled. He gestured to the keys and asked, “Would you like to try yourself?”

“Could I?” Antonia breathed, her green eyes wide. Romano was willing to bet Roderich was now one of her favorite people (barring himself and Matthias, of course. He was not yet willing to admit Alfred was up there, and he wasn’t quite sure on Matthew). Roderich nodded ascent.

Hesitantly, Antonia reached forward and gently pressed down on a key. Instantly a huge smile lit up her face as the note played. Eagerly, she tried another. Everyone was content to watch her try each note with the awe of a newborn.

She remained uninterrupted until Katyusha, who had brought a few bags and various supplies to the bartop, asked, “When are you planning on leaving for the city?”

Alfred, who had been watching Antonia’s performance with rapt attention, was the one to answer, “I figure we’ll leave later today, or maybe early tomorrow morning. It shouldn’t take us long to get there. Mattie?”

“I think this evening might be a good option. Travelling in the dark makes it less likely we’ll be caught out in the woods. We’ll enter the city sometime tomorrow with one of the crowds, should nothing happen.” Matthew added as he clutched a steaming mug of what might have been coffee or something similar in his hands.

Katyusha nodded, “Then I’ll make sure you’re packed and ready to go. I won’t put all of the things Feliks made for you in here, Antonia, since you won’t need them. You’ll just have to come back to get them. I’ll make sure you have something nice to wear in the city and other things for the road.”

“Thank you!” Antonia said. She turned to Roderich and repeated, “Thank you, too. The piano is wonderful.”

“It truly is. If you would like I could teach you sometime later, since it seems you will not be staying much longer.” Roderich replied. “I’ll keep playing until you leave if you would like.”

Antonia eagerly begged, “Please? It’s so beautiful!” Roderich smiled and began to play again. Romano had to give it to the jerk. He was being nice to Romano’s little Antonia, and he was making her smile. Why did everyone had to make it nearly impossible for Romano to hate them? Perhaps he had spent too long alone with Antonia and Francis. The mix of Antonia’s optimism rubbing off on him and his carefully nursed skill at finding something to hate in everyone no matter who they were slowly decaying with no one to use it against must be the cause.

While Antonia listened in fascination, Romano decided he did not wish to sit so close to Edelstein any longer. There was no use trying to convince Antonia away. Instead he climbed down and made his way across the room to Matthew, and took his place upon the boys shoulder.

“Hello, Romano.” Matthew said, using a finger to pat his head in greeting. Romano allowed it with minimal grumbling. Matthew did not seem to take it seriously. Romano was losing his touch; truly he was. At one point he’d instilled fear into the hearts of the hardiest of grown men. He should have  _ known  _ better than to listen when he’d been asked to look after Antonia. Of course she’d be the stupidly optimistic type that would wear down his edges despite his best efforts. He knew who her mother was (not to mention a certain uncle). It was really unavoidable.

“She’s really happy just listening to him play, huh?” Emma said from where she was lounged beside Alfred. Her finger traced patterns on the wooden tabletop as her green eyes unwaveringly watched Antonia. “I’ve never seen anyone so bewitched by it. Not even Elizabeta listens to him play like that.”

Alfred shrugged, “As she said; she’s never heard one before. I think she’s missed out on a lot in her life.”

“Yeah. That would make sense.” Emma replied with an understanding nod, “We’ll have to fix that. Just look at how happy she is. I really wasn’t kidding when I told you two to keep her around. In fact, Alfred, if you aren’t quick about it I’ll snatch her right up for myself. She’s really beautiful, you know, and so sincere. I don’t think she could lie if she tried. I like that.”

Alfred let out a nervous laugh while Romano narrowed his eyes at him, just waiting for him to say something. Daring him to say something to give Romano the excuse to raise hell on him.  _ Just open your mouth you irritating-- _

“Emma, I think you’d have to tell her your intentions in plain words. She’s not going to pick up on your usual flirting.” Matthias advised, drawing Romano’s attention away from the louder twin. Matthew was right about that. Romano would have told her that if he could talk. Then again, he wasn’t too sure how he felt about Antonia with anyone at the moment. Emma was still the best bet, though. She wasn’t an idiot.

“True. She’s about as oblivious as you,” she motioned with her hand to Alfred, “and Matthias. Actually, I think she might be even more oblivious, if that’s possible.”

Alfred shook his head, “Nah. I just don’t think she has enough experience with people in general to be able to tell what things mean much beyond the literal. She said that I was the first person she’d ever met that wasn’t her father, after all.”

“How strange. I wonder why that is.” Emma replied, her gaze straying back to Antonia consideringly.

“From what I gathered, her dad is really overprotective.” Alfred answered with a shrug, “Though I do wonder why she hasn’t left on her own up until now. It seemed to me that she’s always wanted to. I mean, it can’t have been fun being locked up in that tower all of her life.”

Emma bit her lip, her expression suddenly going cold and… Romano thought somehow those words touched a nerve. There was something horrified in there, as if she could very well imagine what it would have been like, or a situation similar.

“Who would do that to a child?” Emma asked quietly, her hands clenching. Alfred and Matthew both looked to her in alarm.

“Woah, Emma, it’s okay.” Alfred said. “I don’t think this is the same situation at all. I mean, the man’s certainly a strange one, but…”

Matthew nodded, “I agree with Al. But we’ll look into it for you if it’ll make you feel better.”

“I’d appreciate it.” Emma replied with a sigh. What the hell was that about?

Then there was a sudden pounding on the door, and a familiar voice cried from beyond it, “Open the door in the Queen’s name! I know you are harboring the wanted criminal Alfred F Jones!”

_ Fuck. _

* * *

 

_ How are we handling this section? _

_ Someone from each group should tell this part, I think. That would cover everything. _

_ None of you saw what happened after you left, so the awesome me has to tell part of it! So, Alfred or Antonia? _

_ I don’t think I’m the best idea. _

_ I don’t mind telling this part! _

 

**Antonia**

 

“Open the door in the Queen’s name! I know you are harboring the wanted criminal Alfred F Jones!”

Instantly the sound of the piano faltered as everyone in the tavern looked to the door in alarm. Antonia realized that it must have been the authorities who she had been told were after Alfred and Matthew. What should she do? She froze, having no idea.

The illusion of the room having frozen broke when Vash stood up, his entire body tense. One look at his face told her he was angry. He stomped to the door, but did not open it.

“What do you think you’re doing, Beilschmidt.” Vash hissed as the door opened. A silver haired stranger stepped inside, his red eyes quickly catching sight of Alfred and Matthew, who had shot to their feet as the door was opening.

The room froze again as the silver-haired man and the twins locked eyes. Realization flashed across the intruder’s face.

“Wait. Hold on a moment. There’s  _ two  _ of them?!” the man hissed, bewildered. Suddenly he smacked his palm against his forehead. “Of course there are! Idiot Beilschmidt, should have realized that sooner! You always wondered how they always managed to be reported in two places at once!”

“Go.” Roderich ordered, picking up the axe she had set beside the piano and shoving it into her startled hands. She stared at the handle for a moment, before she shot to her feet. Katyusha was at the bar, beckoning her over with the bags she’d packed on the wooden surface beside her.

“How did I never catch that?” the man asked himself, “Why would multiple personalities be the only option? This makes so much more sense!”

Vash grabbed the intruder, Beilschmidt, by the arm, “I’m giving you one warning, and one warning only. Get out.” The piano began to play softly again as she made her way to Katyusha. Alfred and Matthew were doing the same. The intruder’s attention was all on Vash, so he didn’t seem to notice.

Katyusha shoved a bag into Antonia’s arms, and then into Alfred and Matthew’s. She reached under the bartop and pulled on something. To her astonishment a section of the wooden flooring gave way, revealing a hidden passage.

“We’ll keep him distracted. I can’t say how long you have.” Katyusha said, “I love you boys. Come back to me in one piece.”

Alfred nodded, slinging the bag around his shoulder. “We will.” With that he jumped down to the passage, swiftly followed by Matthew (who thankfully had Romano) and Antonia.

Alfred set a quick pace for them as they made their way down the dark tunnel. It was dimly lit by strange lights that didn’t quite appear to be flames, but were quite similar.

“Who was that?” Antonia asked in a hushed voice.

“Gilbert Beilschmidt.” Alfred replied, “He’s been after us for ages, but he’s never come here before. Word must have finally gotten to him or something.”

Matthew added, “He has a high position in the guard, but I’m not sure what it is. He’s nearly caught us many times.” Antonia nodded in understanding, and they continued on. She was somewhat sad to have to leave the Snuggly Duckling, but at least she would be able to see the lights soon. She didn’t think they would have enough time to stay there longer once they got back, but they could at least stop along the way. And then… she’d be home. She wondered what she would tell her papa. Would he be angry when he found out? But if she explained herself, and told him about all she’d seen, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. She could show him Maria, and tell him about the piano, and the makeup and dresses, and the strange foods.

Antonia registered the sound of footsteps and something else-- a strange  _ clip clop  _ type of sound-- behind her. The three of them turned and saw that it was that man, Gilbert Beilschmidt, only he now had a strange creature beside him. It was large, with golden hair and tail. She stared in shock for a moment.

“Oh, no, Mattie, he has the demon horse again!” Alfred wailed, “Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” That was a horse? She had no time to ponder it because they began to sprint down the tunnel. As they made it closer to the exit, she began to slow down as her breathing became labored. She wasn’t used to running such long distances.

As they came out of the tunnel and into the sunlight beyond, she had fallen behind Alfred and Matthew. She was about to stop and hold her ground, her hand going to the axe as her mind ran through lessons with Matthias. However, Alfred glanced back and saw she had fallen behind. He waved his brother on and returned to her. He shoved her towards Matthew as he turned to face Gilbert and the horse.

“Go on, Toni. I’ve got this.”

She nodded, and began to run again, despite how much her sides hurt. It was such a strange pain, like some sort of stabbing through her abdomen. However, she didn’t have far to run. Matthew was stopped at the edge of a cliff, peering carefully over the edge. She quickly caught up to him.

“What now?” she asked as she watched the boy frantically search for some way to go. He seemed to find it, pointing further to their right.

“Ladder. We’re climbing down. Come on.” Matthew replied, tugging her sleeve to get her to follow him to the ladder. “You go first. Be careful.”

She looked down. There were a series of ropes, a ladder. It was like the one that led up to her rooftop garden, where she grew tomatoes. That wasn’t so bad. Sure, she’d be holding Maria as she went, but she’d climbed while holding a basket of tomatoes before.

As she made her way down, she heard Alfred’s voice calling, “HEY, MATTIE! GILBERT IS  _ ELIZA’S  _ GIL, FROM HER STORIES! HOW COOL IS THAT?!” Who was Eliza’s Gil? Who was Eliza? She’d ask about that when Gilbert wasn’t chasing them anymore.

“That’s nice, Alfred. But maybe you should focus on GETTING THE HELL AWAY, IDIOT!” she heard Matthew’s voice from above as she made it to the bottom of the ladder. Since she wasn’t sure where they were going, she stepped to the side and allowed herself to catch her breath from all of that running they had been doing. It didn’t take long for Matthew to make it down, too.

And then they set off again at a slower pace than before. She was thankful for that. Running distances was so tiring.

They didn’t make it far until there was a crash of wood as one of the doors in the sides of the strange cliffs was thrown open. She saw two figures: one of a huge man, as tall as Berwald, and the other of a girl with long hair. The man held what looked to be some sort of pipe, and the woman some sort of knife that glinted in the sunlight.

“Who are they?” Antonia asked in a cautious voice as she and Matthew came to a stop and the newcomers caught sight of them. The tall one grinned, but it was not friendly. It made her blood run cold.

“Bad news.” Matthew replied, grim. “Be careful, and don’t get too close. Stay behind me if you can.” the boy hefted the strange stick he’d brought with them into the tunnel, and turned his head back to the cliff they’d climbed down. “AL!”

Then his attention was back to the danger.

“We’ve been looking for you, Williams. You have a bad habit of being where you are not supposed to be, yes?” the tall man said in a sweet voice as he and the girl advanced. Matthew took a step half in front in her, holding the long stick in his hands with the curve at the end like she had held the axe in defense. Taking the cue from him, she slid into the position Matthias had taught her. Matthew had said not to get involved, but she didn’t like the look of these two.

As the man took the first swing, Alfred arrived brandishing her skillet. He brought the frying pan down, but the other man stepped back to avoid it with that strange smile that made her uneasy.

“There you are, Jones. We’ll be needing what you took from us back now.” the man said as the girl with him attempted to stab Matthew. She was quickly driving Matthew back, but the big man fighting Alfred seemed to be more dangerous. Antonia wasn’t quite sure what to do, so she stayed with Alfred.

Taking a deep breath when the pair seemed to be too distracted fighting each other, she swung her blade towards the big man. He seemed surprised, just barely avoiding it. His purple eyes looked carefully at her. She got the feeling she was being assessed.

The pipe came swinging down towards her. She brought up the handle to block it, hearing the strange sound of metal hitting wood. The man was strong, but not strong enough to make her lose her balance to her relief.

A whistle broke through the air, and then the voice of Gilbert Beilschmidt called, “Jones, catch!” Beside her Alfred caught a length of wood that had been thrown through the air to him-- some sort of weapon, she wasn’t sure what. Alfred tossed the new weapon in his hands experimentally as Antonia attempted one of the strikes Matthias had taught her. It was blocked-- the sound of metal hitting metal was even worse than the metal hitting wood-- and then Alfred jabbed for the man’s gut, her frying pan in his left hand while the new weapon was in his right.

The fight carried on with no clear winner while the first creaks warned them what was to come. Antonia had no idea, of course, having no clue what the strange wooden wall was built for or what it did.

But then, suddenly, Alfred gasped as if he’d been struck-- though she could clearly see he had not been harmed-- and then he whispered in a strange, strangled sort of voice,  _ “Mattie, no…”  _ Alfred dropped her frying pan and staggered, hand coming to his side as if it was in some sort of pain. His eyes closed and he grit his teeth-- were those tears on his cheeks?

The man took advantage of Alfred’s strange behavior, slamming the pipe down onto Alfred’s shoulder with a strange  _ crack,  _ sending Alfred to the ground with a cry of pain. Antonia quickly drew the man’s attention away from Alfred with a quick series of attacks as the strange creaking sound continued in the background.

A loud neigh took her attention away from her single-minded focus. She saw the horse that had been with Gilbert Beilschmidt standing by the strange, straining wooden wall.

Suddenly she felt a force of magic that nearly sent her off her feet as the wooden wall came tumbling down, releasing a huge torrent of water. It was coming towards them.

_ “Alfred!”  _ she shouted, looking to her companion who looked to be in an almost daze. He looked up to the incoming water, his already pale face draining of the last of its color.

“Run.”

And all of them, even the other man she had been fighting moments before, began to run. She’d feared Alfred wouldn’t be able to manage it, but to her surprise he quickly caught up to her, scooped her up into the one arm still uninjured, and ran faster than she’d ever realized a human could run. He was heading to one of the little doors in the sides of the cliffs-- probably leading to a tunnel like the one they had entered the area from. They left the man they’d been fighting behind within moments.

Alfred slammed the door behind them just as the wave was about to intercept them. She jumped from his grip to her own feet as water began to spray in from the edges of the door. It was dark, getting steadily darker as water lapped at her feet.

“Come on.” Alfred said, his hand grabbing onto her arm. They walked a few paces before Alfred announced, “It’s blocked. Can you find an exit? I can’t see a thing.” The water was rising up her legs as she stretched out her arms. She squinted her eyes, trying to see as she felt along the stone blocking their way.

The water was to her thighs and still rising. There was a sense of urgency as they searched the stone walls for some way out. “Are we trapped?”

“Nah. We’ll be fine.” Alfred replied, but she found she didn’t quite believe him from his tone. She didn’t think he believed himself, either. “Just keep looking.” Her fingers slid across the stone, searching for something besides the smoothness she felt. She took a few steps, her fingers running up and down as the water rose to her hips.

Was Matthew okay? She hadn’t seen where he’d gone when the water had come, too focused on getting away. She let out a breath as the water swirled up her sides. There was still nothing.

“I think we’re trapped.” she said, her fingers going limp and falling to her sides.

She heard Alfred take a deep breath, and then a splash. A few moments later there was another splash and Alfred gasped for breath.

“It’s no use. I can’t see a thing.” Alfred replied. The water was up getting up to her chest. She reached out to where his voice was, her hand gripping onto his arm as she stepped closer to him. If they were trapped, and the water kept rising, then…

Then they would drown.

And Alfred never would have been here if not for her.

“I’m sorry.” she whispered. The water was a little cold, and it was so dark. She stepped closer to Alfred again, his warmth somewhat comforting. “I shouldn’t have asked you to come with me. I’m sorry Alfred.”

She heard a sound like a little laugh, only more bitter. “You know… I’m not even sure if Alfred is my real name.”

“What?” she asked, confused.

“Yeah.” the other replied in a hushed tone, “I actually… have no idea what my real name is. It could be anything. Alfred’s just the name the orphanage gave me, and I became Jones when I was adopted. If we’re done for, I thought you might as well know.”

Antonia nodded in understanding. The water lapped at her shoulders. “Oh.” she thought for a moment, and on a whim she replied, “Well, I have magic hair that glows when I sing.”

“What?!”

Her eyes grew wide. How had she not thought of that sooner?!  _ “I have magic hair that glows when I sing!”  _ She took a deep breath. The water was to her neck.  _ “Flower gleam and glow, let your powers shine…” _

Light flooded the cavern, starting first at her roots then climbing down her braided hair. She exchanged a glance with Alfred. They both took a deep breath, and dived down into the water. Using the light of her hair, they searched along the walls and the floor of the cave for a way out. Below them, to the right was a little pile of rocks that could be moved, but nothing else.

It was the best they had. The pair dived for it, and began to yank rocks away. It was harder and yet easier to haul the rocks away in the water, but she was so desperate she hardly noticed. Alfred managed the largest rocks, despite the fact that blood was floating from his shoulder. She’d read once that when you were desperate you could manage some pretty superhuman feats, but this was the first time she’d really seen it in action-- then again, when Alfred had run so fast had likely been another example.

As the rocks cleared, a force drove them closer and then the rocks gave completely away. The water swept them both along into the hole they’d created. Antonia just barely reached for Alfred’s hand in time, managing to hold on as they fell into another body of water. Together they fought for the surface.

Antonia gasped for air as she made it out, hauling herself up onto the riverbank.

_ “We’re alive.”  _ she breathed, smiling, once she’d caught her breath. They were alive!

Alfred hauled himself to the ground beside her, the shoulder closest to her colored red, spreading down the arm he held to his chest. He coughed, spraying water into the grass. He rolled over, falling to his back. His face was unnaturally pale and his eyes were closed. Alfred’s shoulder didn’t seem to look quite right.

He let out a hiss, before he said, “So. Glowing hair. That’s honestly a new one, and  _ I’m  _ the one with the brother who literally goes invisible.”


	9. Chapter 8

_ Haha! My turn! Listen to my awesome story! _

 

**Gilbert Beilschmidt**

 

Gilbert stared at the closed door of the Snuggly Duckling. It seemed so much more uninviting than it always had before.

He didn’t want to do this. But he had to. He straightened his shoulders and pounded on the door. “Open the door in the Queen’s name! I know you are harboring the wanted criminal Alfred F Jones!”

There was no answer for a long moment. He half-hoped that maybe no one was there, or else they hadn’t heard him. But then he heard Vash’s voice.

“What do you think you are doing, Beilschmidt?”

Gilbert took a deep breath to steady himself, and threw open the door and stepped inside. He was here for one thing, and one thing only. He would not bother them further once he had the thief and his niece’s crown. Within a moment his eyes had found his quarry.

Only he must have some sort of double vision because he saw two. He just froze and stared, until suddenly the answer hit him.

“Wait. Hold on a moment. There’s  _ two  _ of them?!” Gilbert hissed, slapping his face with a hand.  _ How had he not seen this before?  _ “Of course there are! Idiot Beilschmidt, should have realized that sooner! You always wondered how they always managed to be reported in two places at once!” He let out a sigh. This explained so much. “How did I never catch that? Why would multiple personalities be the only option? This makes so much more sense!”

Vash grabbed his arm and growled, “I’m giving you one warning, and one warning only. Get out.”

Gilbert forced his gaze away from the man who he had known since childhood and wrenched his arm away. “I can’t”  _ I’m sorry.  _ “That-- those criminals are wanted for stealing the crown of the Princess. They can bat their pretty little eyes or whatever, but that doesn’t change the fact they broke the law.”

“I think that counts. Pay up, Ber.” said Tino, holding out his hands to the hulking giant who Gilbert still remembered as the little kid running underfoot all of the time. There was some noise bothering him, besides the whispers that had come up after Tino spoke. He frowned and looked around, trying to find the source.

The sudden three loud, foreboding piano notes drew his attention to Roderich. “Wait, you’re here? Then where is--” Gilbert went white as a sheet of paper. He curled in a little on himself in anticipation for incoming head trauma. “She’s right behind me isn’t she?”

“GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT!!!”  _ Thunk! _

“Ow, goddamnit woman!” Gilbert yelped, turning around and wheeling backwards in retreat. It was Eliza, her skillet raised and her green eyes blazing in fury. Damn. He hadn’t seen her this angry in ages.

He was so screwed.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Elizabeta demanded, one hand on her hip.

Gilbert replied, “I’m trying to arrest Alfred Jones--”  _ Thunk!  _ “Ouch! Could you stop that?! That thing of yours hurts!”

“That’s the idea! I don’t care what title you may hold; I’m still the woman that raised you so I can still kick your  _ sorry ass!” _ Eliza roared, “I can’t believe you’d disrespect this place like this! Some of these people helped to  _ raise  _ you! How dare you? How fucking dare you?!” Gilbert ducked as the skillet swung for his head again.

“Well, I’m sorry, woman! I’m not the criminal who made Ludwig cry, okay! What else was I supposed to do?” Gilbert demanded, his hands gesturing helplessly in the air. His voice became less angry, taking on an almost pleading tone (though the awesome Gilbert would never plead). “I didn’t know what else to do, okay?”

Elizabeta faltered, the skillet lowering. Even Vash seemed less angry.

But before anyone had a chance to say anything, Iggy arrived. He smiled in relief-- he’d wondered where she’d gone. She always turned up eventually, though, so he hadn’t been too worried. She’d arrived just in time; Gilbert had almost embarrassed himself.

The horse that Ludwig had given him stomped through the bar to everyone else’s bewilderment, clearly looking for something. Gilbert went to follow her (she was good at finding what she wanted to find), but Berwald stepped in front of him to block his way.

Gilbert stared up at Berwald, and the boy he’d once snuck treats to and played games with stared down. At last, as if explaining his actions, Berwald said quietly, “They’re my brothers, too.”

His breath was taken from his lungs. Why could nothing be easy? He swore that the universe just wanted him to suffer.

Iggy bit down on his sleeve and began to drag him off. She must have found wherever those boys had gone when he’d been distracted by Eliza. Berwald moved to stop her, but suddenly one of the patrons Gilbert had never met before, a pale-haired man wearing a cross hair clip, stopped him. The man’s expression was one of fear and caution.

“Don’t, Ber.” the man cautioned warningly. Gilbert didn’t think that was about him, and was proven correct when the man added, “There’s something not right about that horse.” Huh. Sure, Iggy was a bit strange, but Gilbert wasn’t quite sure what was so terrifying about her. Maybe the guy was afraid of horses.

Iggy (or England as she had originally been named) dragged him to a hidden passage behind the bar. Katyusha glared at him as they approached with her arms crossed, daring him to continue.

He’d realized it objectively, but the two thieves truly had been adopted, hadn’t they? Damn. That made things more complicated. If he arrested them, he might make Ludwig happy. But then Berwald would cry, and he might as well have been another brother in some ways.

Compromise, then. Get the crown back, and… let them go? Decided, Gilbert turned and nodded to Berwald to tell him that the two thieves would not be harmed, and then he descended into the passageway with Iggy.

The passage was dark, lit only by strange little lights at the sides that were rather dim. Thus he kept up a steady jog instead of an outright run, Iggy beside him. It did not take long for the thieves to come into sight. With them was a girl with long braided hair-- he couldn’t tell the exact shade in the lighting. They looked back and saw him.

One of the thieves wailed, “Oh, no, Mattie, he has the demon horse again! Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” And the trio began to run. Well. Iggy certainly made an impression on him. Why did she get all the credit and fear? What even was that! He was awesome! The most awesome!

He chased the trio out of the tunnel, and noticed that the girl with the pair seemed to be slowing down. He didn’t so much care about her, unless she had the crown. The crown was all he was after. All he had to do was figure out who had it and get it back for Ludwig. Not so hard.

As the girl came to a stop, hands tight around the handle of an axe-- was Matthias teaching more people how to use that thing?!-- one of the thieves turned and shoved the girl onward.

“Go on, Toni. I’ve got this.” one of the Alfreds said with a confident smile. The girl, Toni, ran onward as the thief turned to face him. Gilbert drew the baton he carried with him. He didn’t want to harm the guy, after all. Alfred Jones the first didn’t seem to have a weapon, and seemingly realizing this fact he began to dig through the backpack slung over his shoulder. Gilbert saw something that might have been fabric peeking through the top as Alfred appeared displeased.

At last, the thief shouted, “Ah hah!” and drew out Gilbert’s worst nightmare as he closed the distance between them. It was a skillet. Of course it was a skillet. He needed more head trauma, clearly.

“No fair!” Gilbert shouted as he ducked underneath the first swing of the frying pan, “You can’t use my childhood trauma against me!” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw as England ran ahead after the other thief and the girl. He trusted her to make sure they didn’t get too far.

The thief only tilted his head as he side-stepped Gilbert’s attempt to knock the wind from him, “What, did you know Elizabeta or something?”

“That crazy woman raised me!” Gilbert exclaimed as the other man tried to knock his baton from his grip. Gilbert grit his teeth and kicked out with his foot, nearly knocking Alfred Jones part one’s legs from under him.

The other’s sky blue eyes widened in realization. His face split with a huge grin, “Oh! So you’re  _ Eliza’s  _ Gil! I didn’t know! Hold on, wait a sec.” The thief had the  _ gall  _ to hold a finger up to him and turn his head. They were in the middle of a  _ fight,  _ damn it! The thief shouted, “HEY, MATTIE! GILBERT IS  _ ELIZA’S  _ GIL, FROM HER STORIES! HOW COOL IS THAT?!”

Gilbert was speechless as the other Alfred, Mattie he supposed, shouted back in a much softer voice that was almost hard to hear, “That’s nice, Alfred. But maybe you should focus on GETTING THE HELL AWAY, IDIOT!” Well then. That certainly reminded Gilbert of a specific person. He suppressed a bittersweet smile at the thought.

Alfred turned back to him with an apologetic grin, “Sorry, dude.” And the fight resumed.

“So who’s that?” Gilbert asked, managing to slam his baton into the first Alfred’s side.

The thief didn’t seem too fazed, however, “Yeah, that’s my twin bro, Matthew.” Gilbert tried to hit him again, but this time the other blocked it and shoved him backwards. Gilbert scrambled to regain balance, swearing under his breath. The kid was  _ strong.  _ Stronger than Ludwig, and he packed some punch.

“Matthew Jones, huh?” Gilbert said in consideration.

“Oh, no. Matthew Williams.  _ I’m  _ Alfred, Alfred F Jones. But it’s a long story, we’ll have to get into it next time, yeah?” Alfred, the true Alfred, replied.

Gilbert nodded. He was actually enjoying himself a little. “Agreed. But for now I’ll need that crown you stole.”

“No can do, my dude.” Alfred replied nonchalantly. Seriously?! Gilbert thought for a moment that they had, like, camaraderie or something! He was just going to refuse that?! Then Gilbert would have to steal it back-- well, it wasn't really stealing. It did belong to his family.

“AL!” came the sudden alarmed scream from Alfred’s twin, Matthew Williams. Both Gilbert and Alfred looked over, off the side of the cliff. It was Ivan and Natalia Braginsky, both with weapons drawn and advancing towards Matthew Williams and the girl with him. The boy stood a little in front of the girl as if to protect her, though he was only armed with-- was that a hockey stick? Then again, Ivan had that pipe of his, which was basically the same. But Natalia had a knife. Gilbert knew from bitter prior experience that she could  _ use  _ it. He still had a scar where she’d stuck him before.

Alfred’s expression went from easygoing to grim. “Sorry, dude. You just went down the list of my priorities. I’ve got to go deal with the commie, but I’ll see ya!” As Alfred began to run towards the edge of the cliff, Gilbert noticed that Iggy was stranded on the cliff edge, stamping her feet in frustration as she looked down to the scene unfolding below.

And then she jumped. Off a cliff. He’d known she was dedicated, but  _ damn. _

“Iggy!” Gilbert screamed, futilely running to the cliff edge. But he needn't have worried. The horse  _ floated  _ down to the valley that used to be a river bed below. Okay, something was definitely strange about England. Hairclip dude may have been onto something.

However, he had no time to ponder the extent of Iggy’s strangeness. It was bad enough that the crown was in the hands of the Wonder Twins, but he would be damned if he let Ivan and Natalia get ahold of it. Besides,  _ he was not done with Alfred, dammit!  _ He was  _ getting back that crown! _

But he was not Iggy the strange-- maybe she  _ was  _ a demon-- horse. He couldn’t just float down. He had to climb the rope ladder, as Alfred had (kid was fast).

Gilbert jumped down the last few feet, switching his baton to his left hand, and instead drawing his sword. Ivan and Natalia were dangerous enough to call for it, and he had no problem injuring them. They were still wanted anyway; he’d be doing the kingdom a service if he brought them in with the crown. He just had to remember they were not the priority. His little brother would always be the priority over unawesome jerks.

The fight was already in full swing. Williams was in the midst of defending himself from Natalia’s lightning-fast daggers. Jones meanwhile was up against Ivan with nothing but a frying pan, but the girl beside him with the axe would likely keep him alive.

Priorities. Berwald had called both brother, so both needed to make it back alive. Matthew was the one who was fighting alone. However, Alfred would need more than a frying pan against Ivan.

So Gilbert whistled and called, “Jones, catch!” and threw the baton Alfred’s way. He’d get that back when he got the crown. Then he darted to Matthew’s side. Iggy seemed to be running off somewhere-- he had no idea what she planned to do, but let it go. He noted that she was heading towards the dam that held back the river, and focused his attention to Natalia.

As he dove to block one of the daggers from darting through Matthew’s defense with his sword, the woman hissed, “What are you doing, Beilschmidt? This is not your concern.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, loser.” Gilbert retorted, shoving Natalia a little back so she was no longer on the offensive, “I have two missions: one is to get back what they took, and the other is to ensure they are not harmed. Big brother’s honor.”

Natalia’s purple eyes glowered at him, “We are here to gain what is rightfully ours. They cheated us and humiliated big brother. You will fail your missions.”

“I’m too awesome to fail!” Gilbert barked out with a laugh.

“Why don’t you both maybe stop talking, eh?” said the almost-forgotten Williams as he swung and missed Natalia’s head by a hair. Natalia’s glare turned to Matthew Williams once again. Damn. Some grudge she seemed to have, judging by the way her eyes would have struck him dead if looks could kill. Natalia dove forward, wrenching the hockey stick from Williams’ grip and knocking his feet from under him in one swift move Gilbert could barely follow. The girl was fast when she wanted to be.

Gilbert quickly swung to draw her attention away from the other boy, forcing her to dodge and thus step away from the other.

He laughed again, but was stopped short as the sound of a loud creak and crash. He turned in alarm, seeing the dam straining against water that seemed to be almost attacking the wood holding it back. The dam held, but it didn’t look safe. When did  _ that  _ happen? It hadn’t rained recently, the dam should be  _ fine-- _

His attention snapped back to the fight as he realized that his distraction had given Natalia the opportunity to attack. The dagger was aimed for his abdomen, pointed upward so it would likely go up to his lungs. Gilbert’s sword was nowhere near close enough to stop it, and he no longer had time or the room to dodge around the fallen thief at his side.

Gilbert flinched back, expecting the excruciating feeling of the likely poisoned knife punching through his gut and cutting it’s way to his lungs. Only, it didn’t come. He heard a sound like a gasp, and chanced to open his eyes.

Only to see Matthew Williams fall back to the ground at his feet, blood blossoming across his midsection and right side.

* * *

 

_ I guess that means it’s my turn? Unless you want to say something? _

_ Not unless you want me to yell at you for being stupid. _

_ Well, I was there, too, you know? I would like to share my views on that conversation. _

_ Ugh, I forgot you were listening. Creep. _

 

**Francis Bonnefoy**

 

There was a strange calmness about him as he clutched the charm crafted by  _ her  _ and followed its lead through the forest. It was a forced calm; he could not afford to lose himself. He could feel the loss, the desperation, curling at the edges and waiting. Waiting for undeniable proof that everything was shattered and he had once more lost. That there was no hope of finding anything important to him. Not Antonia. Not her. Just waiting for him to allow himself to admit to the truth that he could never keep anything of value.

Francis could not look at the charm in his hands. Every time he did, he wondered. Who would have this? It could be someone who knew everything, who had taken Antonia and planned to watch him suffer. But, there was a more horrifying possibility.

What if… what if  _ she knew?  _ What if  _ she  _ knew-- knew everything. All that Francis had done. And now she saw it fit to punish him. He would not deny that he deserved it. He did. But the idea was too terrible to accept. There would be nothing he could do. It would shatter him in ways that he thought nothing else could. Not even her loss would be the same.

Evening was descending upon the forest, lengthening the shadows. The green that surrounded him turned darker to his bittersweet relief. He could tell the pair to the charm he had was close. Very close. A mix of anticipation and dread built up in him. What if it was her?  _ What if it was her? _

“Woah, you’ve returned to us again?”

Francis froze at the sound of a voice-- was that  _ Gilbert Beilschmidt _ . Where had it come from? He could hear it, but without light he could not see.

_ Don’t rely on your mundane senses, you idiot. _

He winced at the voice, but it was only in his mind. Only a memory. But it was correct. He closed his eyes, and returned his attention to the charm.

He heard a soft groan, and a voice. He wasn’t sure what it said, and did not focus on it. Instead he felt.

To his left. He could feel the charm, and a magical presence. There was another presence, too, but this was mundane. Beilschmidt, likely. Who was the other? It was not  _ her,  _ but it felt familiar all the same. Only he was sure he had never seen it before.

He opened his eyes again, and searched to the left. There was some sort of illusion magic over it; rudimentary, but serviceable. He did not break it-- that would alert the magic user. Instead he gently prodded it aside, allowing him to see the small camp. He snuck to a nearby bush and sat down. Then he began to listen, peering around to see two figures. One was undoubtedly Beilschmidt. The other was someone Francis had never met. The boy had light hair-- he could not tell the exact shade from the dim lighting-- that fell in gentle waves part of the way down his neck. There were bandages wrapped around his middle, indicating recent injury by the way Gilbert Beilschmidt seemed to be fussing over him like a mother hen.

“Calm down. I’ll be fine.” said the young man Francis had never met in a soft voice like velvet. It was soothing. Even Francis felt calmed. He recognized the basics of some sort of charm-speak like his own, but it wasn’t directed at anything so Francis did not think it was trained.

“Fine?! What were you thinking? That crazy bitch likes to poison her weapons,  _ dummkopf.”  _ Beilschmidt exclaimed. Perhaps the calming voice of the other did not affect everyone.

The other man waved a hand weakly, “But panicking won’t help anything. Okay? It’s bandaged. I’ll live. You really don’t have to worry. I don’t want to trouble you more than I already have.”

“Trouble--?!” Gilbert squawked, “You realize you  _ took a dagger in the gut for me,  _ right? What the hell was that? Seriously. The hell?! And now  _ you  _ are worried about troubling  _ me?!”  _ Francis’ lips quirked in amusement, but it was short lived. One of them had the charm. Why? Where was Antonia? If Beilschmidt had her, she was likely safe, but this itched too much for Francis to trust it. Something wasn’t right.

At last, Gilbert sighed, “Seriously, though, Williams. Why do something like that? I pegged your brother as the one to pull stupid stunts like this. He is the one that goes on about being the hero, right?”

“Yeah, that’s Al.” the other boy, Williams, replied, “It was going to hit you, so I just… well.” the boy gestured to the bandages, “I guess I’ve got a bit of a heroic streak somewhere, too. I’m just not as loud and ridiculous about it, so no one really notices.”

“Aren’t you two supposed to be thieves though? That’s something I don’t understand.” Gilbert leaned back, stretching out his legs. “I thought I had you two pegged. You only stole from those who could afford it, and never anything that could have any sentimental value. Mostly just money, or those stupid money-wasting pride pieces those stupid nobles get to display and show off that they are rich. Then you took the crown, and  _ then  _ I find out there’s two of you!” Gilbert threw a hand up in frustration. Francis went cold. Crown.

Williams looked confused, “Why was the crown any different? I mean, it’s not like anyone wears it.” He had a very bad feeling. They could not be talking about--

“There’s a reason for that.” Beilschmidt’s voice was cutting and a little accusatory. “Because it belongs to my  _ niece,  _ you know, the one who went  _ missing  _ right after she was born?! You don’t think that has sentimental value? You realize how close it is to her birthday, don’t you? My little brother cried because of you.”

Williams was silent. “I’m sorry. I… we didn’t think of it like that. We didn’t realize--” the boy went quiet again. “We can return it to you, really. We didn’t want to hurt anyone. Just… don’t arrest us? Breaking out of prison is a lot harder than it looks, eh.” The boy looked up from behind his bangs, “Wait, did you say niece? Oh. Right. Al did say you were Eliza’s Gil. I guess that makes you the brother of the king, too.”

Gilbert was giving his companion a bewildered look. “You’d actually return it? Just like that? But Alfred said that he couldn’t.”

“That would be because Toni has it. I don’t know what the story is with that, but I think she took it from him as leverage or something.” Francis nearly let out a sound of surprise, but stifled it just in time. Toni. Was that  _ Antonia?  _ What was going on?

“Oh.” Gilbert replied. “Makes sense, then.”

Williams nodded, “Well, I wouldn’t mind giving it back once we have it again. I doubt Alfred will have any issues with it, not really. Not if it’s really important. We can set up a drop point or something, so long as you don’t arrest us first. Am I arrested right now?”

“Nah. You saved my life and got stabbed for your trouble. That gives you a free pass in my book.” Gilbert replied, looking up to the night sky. “So. Matthew. Wound troubling you at all?” At one time, Francis would have gone out of his way to matchmake a cute pair like this. However, his priorities had shifted since those days so now he only noted it and returned to listening carefully.

“Only a little.” Williams, or rather Matthew answered, “Really, don’t trouble yourself. I’ll be fine as soon as I find Al again.” This Al must have some sort of magic, or medical knowledge, then.

Gilbert glared, “You are in no condition to go off trying to find your brother in the woods. Who knows where he is at this point? You’re going nowhere.”

“So what, then? Are we just going to sit around here until I heal? You have a job. I will be  _ fine.”  _ Matthew repeated in a firm voice that brooked no further argument. The more he repeated the phrase  _ I’m fine,  _ the stronger the magic of his charm-speak became. Francis half-believed him despite himself.

The red-eyed glare only intensified. “I don’t believe that just because you’ve said it more. You need  _ rest  _ and  _ care.  _ Look, once I find a way to sneak you back into the city and get you an actual doctor-- or take you to the Snuggly Duckling, someone there could get you one-- I can go find your brother again, since you insist on having him around. Besides, I need that crown anyhow.”

“No!” Matthew said, his soft voice raising just the slightest bit. “You’ve been to the Snuggly Duckling, would you really inflict that upon me in this state?!” His eyes were huge and almost teary. Francis thought in that moment that to deny him would be to destroy everything cute and nice in this world. Francis shook his head, reminding himself that if he was taking a side here it would be with Beilschmidt and medical attention for this kid.

Gilbert let out something like a laugh, “Ha, true. That’s one headache no one needs. But you still need a doctor. I may have medical training, but I’m worried if Natalia really  _ did  _ poison it. There’s only so much I can do with that.”

“Look. I know, I need medical attention. But the best medicine in my case would honestly be with Alfred. He’s my twin. I’ll be more comfortable and heal faster if I have him around.” the boy, Matthew, tried to explain.

“Gah!” Gilbert cried, “Not freaky twin magic again!” There was a sudden movement that Francis tracked going from Matthew to Gilbert. It was some sort of small animal. He wanted to think chameleon, but there were only so many of those like the one Antonia had.

Gilbert stared at the small creature that was standing upon his knee. “Okay. So are you to explain this thing to me? It’s been going between glaring at me and then glaring at you when you say stupid things and I didn’t want to question it, but now, well, I seem to have pissed it off.”

“That’s Romano. Toni’s chameleon.” Matthew replied. That was the final hint-- they truly knew Antonia, where she was.

All truly was lost, then. Antonia was going home.

Tears streaming down his face, he looked down to his clenched fists. Fine. He could… he could accept this. He just…

He wanted to see her… one last time. And then it would be over. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert is the best.


	10. Chapter 9

_ Can I go next? Please? _

_ Sure. I mean, I’m the only other one there, so who else would tell it? _

 

**Antonia**

 

Antonia took a deep breath. The idea of telling someone about her hair was honestly terrifying. But she trusted Alfred. She’d already told him about the glowing part of it, and he was clearly in pain despite how he tried to remain cheerful as they set up a campsite for the night.

“Alfred.” she said, drawing his attention from the fire he was attempting to start despite the lack of use of one of his arms. “What’s wrong with your shoulder?”

He smiled, and shrugged the uninjured shoulder, “I think it might be broken, but, well, not much we can do about it for now. But it’s alright.”

“But…” she took another breath and blurted, “I can help!”

“More magic?” he guessed, casually sitting down beside the fire he was so far failing to start. “Well, alright. I can’t do more than basically act as my own painkiller without Mattie.”

She smiled and sat down beside him. Her hair had begun to unravel between the confrontation and the water, so Antonia took one of the pieces that had mostly fallen out and considered how she would wrap it as she asked, “You can do magic, too? I thought you said Matthew had invisibility.”

“Yeah. He does. I’m best with what Lukas calls ‘personal enhancement’. You know, superhuman strength, superhuman speed.” Alfred replied. She nodded, and carefully began to wrap the strand of hair around the injured shoulder. Despite her care, he still winced and let out a hiss of pain.

“Sorry.” she said as she finished. Then she began to sing. Alfred’s face was curious as her hair began to glow anew, stretching from the roots down towards the ends. The light slowly made it to the hair around his shoulder. He winced again just as the light reached him, but then she watched as he slowly relaxed and let out a relieved breath.

Alfred smiled as she unwrapped his shoulder, “Wow. Good as new.” He moved his arm curiously, as if to test out if it really was as he said. His smile widened. “Thanks.”

“So you said that Lukas knows about magic, too?” she asked curiously.

“Oh yeah. He’s been teaching me and Mattie for the last few months.” Alfred answered, “But I’m more interested in your magic. Is it all focused on your hair? I’ve never seen magic like that. How long have you known about it?”

She gave an uncertain smile and answered, “Since forever. Papa found out when I was a baby, and some people tried to cut it. But when they did,” she pulled out the small chocolate brown strand of hair she had, “it lost its power and turned brown. He said that… this sort of healing magic, and the ability to reverse aging… is really rare, and that if people knew…”

“You can reverse aging? Lukas said that it’s one of the things that is--  _ should be--  _ impossible. Is it actually reversing aging, or is it just an illusion? How long does it last? Time magic isn’t sustainable.” Alfred asked.

“Really?” Antonia replied. How strange. When Francis had taught her about magic, he had said nearly everything was possible as long as you had the raw magic, the willpower,  and the potential for whatever type of magic you tried. “Well, I think mine actually… lasts. Which is why papa says its so special, and it has to be protected.”

Alfred’s head tilted in consideration. She could almost see the possibilities running through his mind in his sky blue eyes. “But it is connected to your hair? I don’t really know much about object-oriented magic. Lukas and Emil can do it I think, but I couldn’t pick it up. That’s really neat, though.”

She gave a half-hearted smile, wrapping her arms around her knees, “I guess so.”

“Or is it really not?” he asked after a few beats of silence.

“Well…” she began, not entirely sure how to explain, “Because of what happened when I was a baby-- when people tried to cut it and take it for themselves-- I think whatever happened must have scared papa. Really badly. He just wants to protect me from people who would want to use me for my gift or take it away, which is why he never let me…” she sighed, looking away from her companion, “Why I never left…”

Alfred leaned forward, looking at her with what she thought was concern, “Why you never left the tower.” He nodded, “That makes sense, I guess. But do you still want that? You seem happy. I can’t say how happy you were, there, but I do know that nobody likes feeling like they are locked up. Everyone wants to be free.”

“No.” she replied. “But… Oh, I don’t know. I just… I know that I would hurt papa. He’s always been so afraid of the idea of losing me, you know? I’m all he has. I don’t want to scare him, but… the world, it’s so beautiful.” she ran her hands through the grass near her feet. “Papa tried to keep me happy in the tower. Anything I wanted, he would get me. Paint, books, fabric, a guitar… he even made the roof into a rooftop garden for me to grow tomatoes. He always tried to find new things he could teach me how to do to keep me entertained. But it still… wasn’t enough I guess. How terrible is that? Papa did everything he could, and I still did something like this.”

“But that makes sense. Why shouldn’t you want to leave? It’s only human. I think, if he loves you like you say, he’d be happy that you are happy.” Alfred said. He sounded so sure that she could believe him. She let out a breath of air, stretching out her arms.

She asked, “So what about you? You said you didn’t even know your name, right? So how do you know Matthew is your twin brother?”

“Well… the people at the orphanage said we showed up one day in a basket, holding onto each other with nothing but the blanket over us and two little wooden carvings on a cord. Kiku told me later that what I had was a powerful, but pretty archaic, protective charm. They named us Alfred and Matthew, though they couldn’t tell the difference between us so we eventually decided I would be Alfred and he Matthew.” her companion said, staring off into the evening. “We have no idea who our parents were, or where they were from. There wasn’t even a note with us. We lived in the orphanage, but eventually Matthew was adopted and became Matthew Williams.”

“... you weren’t adopted with him, were you?” she asked carefully.

Alfred’s expression darkened. “No.” he was silent for a few moments. She feared to break the silence for him. “Eventually I was adopted too, but I ran away, looking for Matthew. That’s when I first began to steal.”

“But how did you find Matthew again?” she asked quietly. With how close the pair of twins were, she thought it must have been terrible to be separated like that.

Alfred explained, “Well, there’s one other type of magic we both have. We call it our ‘twin bond’. I can just… always tell how far away he is, and in what direction. We don’t take long separation well-- my magic doesn’t work so well without him, and it’s the same with him. I can tell when he’s feeling a strong emotion, or when he’s been seriously hurt…”

She let out a gasp of realization, “That’s what happened! When we were fighting that guy, Matthew was hurt! Is he okay?!”

“He’s alive.” Alfred replied quickly. “But, yeah, that’s what happened. He was stabbed, right here.” he pointed to his middle. “He doesn’t have a magical healer, though, so it still hurts.”

Antonia considered this for a few moments. “So… if you knew Matthew was hurt, why didn’t you go to him?”

“Because you were in danger.” he answered, as if it was the easiest answer in the world. She didn’t think it actually had been, though. In his shoes, she did not think it would have been easy at all. “I knew he was with Gilbert, and I trust him enough to at least keep Matthew alive. He might have always tried to arrest us, but he’s not a bad guy. And I guess Gilbert managed it. I’ll have to thank him later-- once I make sure he hasn’t gone and arrested Matthew.”

“If he’s hurt, we should go find him.” Antonia said, “I can heal him.”

Alfred waved a hand in her direction, “We can do that in the morning. I’m tired, you’re tired, and he’s not in too much danger. Don’t worry.” he paused for a moment, “By the way, Aunt Katyusha gave me your bag instead of mine.” He slung the bag off of his shoulder and handed it to her, “You can have it back. You probably have mine or Mattie’s.”

She accepted her bag from him, before she checked the bag she had been given. It seemed to be Alfred’s, though she wasn't sure. She handed it to him anyway. Then she looked into her own bag, and sighed in relief when she found the glittery crown still wrapped in a few of the dresses she bought. She wondered once again if she would  _ really  _ have to give it back. It was so pretty and shiny!

However, there was something missing. Romano was still with Matthew. She just hoped he wasn’t too worried.

* * *

 

_ Do I get to say something finally or am I just going to have to keep listening to all of you ramble on? _

_ But you’ll give everything away! _

_ You’ve never one for the dramatics, dear. Let the children have their fun. _

_ Fine. _

_ I’ll tell this part then. Before you start freaking out, I’ll keep the spoilers or whatever to a minimum. _

 

**Romano**

 

Romano woke up in the morning without Antonia.

He immediately wanted to go into a panic, until he saw the slumbering forms of Gilbert and Matthew and remembered the previous days’ events. Stupid Matthew, getting injured like that-- and then he tried to convince them that he was fine, and Romano almost believed him. Almost. But Romano was too much of an overprotective older-brother type to let it go so easily. Good thing Gilbert shared the same trait-- ugh, sharing traits with the older potato bastard, he was surprised god hadn’t just struck him down for thinking something like that.

However, there were other important things to consider. Like the fact that it was Antonia’s birthday and he was not there with her. He would not allow that to happen.

He supposed there was a positive side to the deal Gilbert and Matthew had made the night before-- Gilbert would help Matthew return to his brother, but they would go their separate ways before getting all of the way there (otherwise Gilbert would feel obligated to arrest them, and Matthew had put his foot down to allowing that). There was more to it, of course. Romano was surprised how well he could still read Gilbert, even after all of these years. It was Antonia’s birthday, and he wanted to be back at home with his family.

Romano could not even pretend a little bit that it didn’t sting, realizing that. He wanted to scream to the bastard that Antonia was so close, that  _ he had found her, dammit!  _ But, well, he was a chameleon.

And as he had known for a very long time, chameleons could not speak.

However, there were other ways of communicating that it was time for them to wake their lazy asses up. He went to Gilbert first, since Matthew was injured and needed rest to heal. Gilbert was sprawled beside the dead fire, his expression for once calm. Romano took only a second to look at it before he slapped the man across the cheek.

Damn, he hadn’t gotten the chance to do that in years. He’d forgotten how fun it was.

Gilbert went bolt upright, nearly sending Romano falling to the ground. He was too busy laughing at Gilbert’s startled expression to care.

“What the--” Gilbert began, before catching sight of the chameleon and instead saying, “Oh, it’s you. What was that all about?” Romano rolled his eyes-- how the hell had Gilbert expected him to answer that? Sign language? He didn’t have the right fingers for that, nor did he actually know it in the first place. Did Gilbert even know sign language?

As Romano hopped down to the ground, Gilbert rubbed his eyes and stretched. Romano crawled over to where Matthew was curled up, and gently tapped his cheek. He didn’t need Matthew being surprised-- if Matthew moved too suddenly he might hurt himself further.

His first few taps didn’t seem to affect Matthew at all. Oh, great. He was going to end up being one of those deep sleepers, wasn’t he?

Romano poked Matthew’s face with a little more force. Still, nothing. He may as well have been dead, but the rise and fall of his chest told otherwise.

“Need help?” Gilbert asked. He seemed as wide awake as ever already. He approached Matthew, and gently shook him to no effect, “Huh. Kid sleeps like a rock, doesn’t he?” Romano took the moment to glare at the red-eyed man, before returning his attention to waking up the sleeping beauty.

Slapping the kid with his tail did nothing but bring about some strange grumbling noise and slight movement. Gilbert began to shake Matthew’s shoulders again, bringing about more of the grumbles and a hand swatted in their direction.

“D’you think he’d wake up if I said I was going to arrest him?” Gilbert wondered. Romano only shrugged. “I wonder what that Alfred does to wake him up. Any ideas?” Why did Gilbert expect him to know? He was a chameleon, not a fucking miracle worker.

Gilbert stood up, but Romano turned his attention back to Matthew. Hm. He tried poking a few more times, but then he noticed Gilbert bringing over his little water pouch. Romano hopped back into the grass and watched as Gilbert poured some of the water onto Matthew’s head.

“Hey!” Matthew growled, shaking his head. At least he was awake.

“You wouldn’t wake up.” Gilbert replied with a shrug as he replaced the stopper on his water pouch. Matthew groaned, before sitting up with a wince.

Gilbert seemed to notice as Romano had, “Stay still a minute. Let me check the wound, and then we can get ready to go if you’re feeling up to moving.” Matthew let out a sigh but nodded. Romano watched as Gilbert carefully unwrapped the bandages he’d carried within his own supplies. The chameleon winced upon seeing the wound again. It looked a little red to him, but he left the diagnosis to Gilbert.

“Yeah, it looks like that poison I mentioned might be setting in, but it doesn’t look too bad yet.” Gilbert noted, “As I said, yet. But when you find your brother you tell him I said that he better take you to a doctor or I’ll make sure to kick his ass before I send him off to prison.”

Matthew let out a chuckle, “I imagine Alfred’s going to fuss over me as soon as he sees me. You don’t have to worry about that.”

“Good. It’s the job of a brother to worry.” Gilbert replied as he re-wrapped the wound with more bandages from his bag. “I’ll carry your bag for you until we separate. Don’t strain yourself. If you need to stop you better tell me.”

“Alright.” Matthew said in a long-suffering but good-natured tone. The boy rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn. Romano climbed up to the boys shoulder. Matthew smiled at him and said, “Good morning, Romano.” He might have gone a little red as he turned away. Why was the kid smiling at him?

They set off at a slow pace. Romano couldn’t begrudge Matthew that, since it looked like walking pained him even if he didn’t complain. Whenever Romano decided Matthew had had enough, he’d glare at Gilbert until he called for them to stop for a break. He also kept a careful watch on Matthew’s temperature-- as much as he could recall, most of the slower poisons made the sufferer feverish. As far as Romano could tell, there was no fever just yet, and if there was, it was low.

It was at most an hour (probably less) of this before Matthew announced, “We’re close. I can make it myself from here.”

“You’re sure?” Gilbert asked, standing with a sort of unsure stance. Likely he was not sure if he should press the issue or not. Romano sighed. The worry over the kid was sweet and such a Gilbert thing to do, but Romano would have the kid, and once they got to Antonia, she could heal him if things got too dire. He trusted Matthew and Alfred enough for that should it become necessary, but he’d prefer not to have to resort to that. However, with Antonia-bleeding-heart over there, she’d likely see him wince once and offer to help.

Matthew nodded, “He’s not far-- I’m sure he can tell I’m close. If there’s an issue, he’ll come for me. Go. I’ll be--”

“If you say that you’ll be fine one more time, I’ll--” Gilbert huffed and threw his hands in the air, “Just stop saying that. You better live so I can say I’ll see you around without being a liar.”

“Well, now I just have to live.” Matthew remarked dryly.

Gilbert snorted, “Hell, yeah, you do! With the promise of being graced with my awesome presence in the future, who wouldn’t hang onto life with everything they have?” Romano grumbled under his breath. Stupid insufferable potato bastard.

He’d missed the jerk.

“Alright. I guess… goodbye.” Matthew said with awkward uncertainty.

“Goodbye. I’ll see you around.” Gilbert replied with a little less awkwardness-- honestly he was probably just covering up like always.  

Then the pair parted, Matthew continuing on towards his brother and Antonia, while Gilbert went in another direction. Romano watched as Gilbert disappeared through the trees, wondering when he’d see the idiot again. Hopefully soon, should things go according the plan.

The first sign to Romano that they truly were getting close to Antonia and Alfred was a shout that sounded like Alfred. Instantly Matthew sped up despite Romano’s glare-- did he really want to hurt himself?!-- and within seconds they arrived within a clearing.

The first thing he noticed was the horse attempting to drag Alfred away. But Romano didn’t care, because Antonia was right there. Instantly he leapt to the ground and ran to Antonia, before frantically checking her for any sign of injury or distress. Who knew what could have happened to her in Alfred’s care with no other supervision?!

Antonia began to laugh as he scrambled to and fro. “Romano! I’ve missed you, too!”

“What is going on here?!” Matthew demanded, looking fierce despite the bandages, the sweat on his face, and the hand clutching to his injury. Everyone froze, even Romano, like children being caught misbehaving.

“Mattie!” Alfred cried, drawing Romano’s attention to him and the horse, who had a grip on his shirt. Alfred tried to dart forward for his brother, startling the horse and sending them staggering a few paces.

Then the horse and Romano locked eyes. He  _ knew  _ that horse.

_ Alice Kirkland?! _

The other’s green eyes widened with recognition when they saw him. Her jaw went slack, allowing Alfred to run for his brother and wrap him in a hug. He saw her eyes stare at him, then go to Antonia, as her eyes widened further and looked back to him. Seeking confirmation that it was him, and the girl with him was who she thought it was.

He nodded.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've been awhile, but at least you get a little Feliciana out of it.

_I haven’t had a chance to talk yet. Can I tell the next part?_

_I won’t complain. Talking about girl tears is almost as bad as the girl tears themselves. Ugh._

_Don’t be overdramatic, brother._

****

**Feliciana Vargas**

The Queen did not cry very often. She may break out the crocodile tears when she wanted something out of Ludwig, her grandfather, or Gilbert (because all three of them folded like wet paper at the first sign of tears in her eyes), but she truly cried just a little more often than her husband.

This was one of the few times she couldn’t help but cry.

One of the servants had announced Gilbert’s return, and all she could think to do was pray he was alone, that he had not succeeded, as tears fell down her cheeks. Her grandfather quietly informed her that he would go find Gilbert and see what news he had, and then left her in the care of Ludwig. Her husband seemed to be at a loss on how to handle himself, but when she threw herself at him he caught her as always.

And then she waited, hoping. She could use a little good news.

At long last the door was thrown open, admitting first her grandfather and then Gilbert, still dressed in well-worn travel clothes. The instant Gilbert saw her face, and the tears, he took a few quick strides to meet her and Ludwig.

“What’s wrong?” he asked in a soft voice he reserved for such instances.

“They-- They want to--” she gasped for breath, trying to calm down enough to explain, but first she wanted to know, “Did you-- did you arrest him?”

Gilbert shook his head slowly, “No, I didn’t.”

“Thank god, thank god,” she breathed in relief. She grabbed onto Gilbert’s arm, looking him in the eyes, “They said, they-- They’ve ordered him _dead. Dead,_ Gilbert. He’s only a thief! But, but we haven’t been able to stop them, since they did it in our name, and in _hers._ We’ll seem _ungrateful.”_ her voice turned to a hiss upon the last few words.

“I can’t-- I can’t have someone’s death on my, my little girls head, Gilbert. I can’t.” More tears welled up in her eyes, her voice quivering. “It’s her _birthday._ Why would they do something like this so close to her birthday? He didn’t hurt anybody. No one died because of him. Why should that be punished with execution?”

Gilbert’s red eyes darkened, “When? Who?”

“Just after you left yesterday.” Ludwig answered for her as she attempted to compose herself. “The House of the Silver Moon is the primary one behind it, but they’ve gotten support from most of the main houses.”

“Those bastards are still bitter over that chest of gold th-- he stole?” Gilbert growled. She watched him curiously. Something had changed. She didn’t know what, but it had. Something in the way he spoke, in the way his eyes showed… fear. He was _afraid_.

Gilbert turned his attention back to her with a sort of intense focus. He leaned forward, wiping the tears from her cheeks, and swore: “I’m going to make this right. I promise.”

Her breath stilled in her chest. She had only heard that tone from him thrice before. When Antonia went missing, when she was sick, and long, long ago, when she was only a child and he only a few years older, when her parents had given up the search for her brother. One time, he’d found her a miracle, and the other two searches still consumed him to this day.

Ludwig and Romulus did not seem to realize the significance. She did. No more tears fell.

“Okay.” she whispered. Feliciana knew he would throw himself into this just as much as he had his other three searches. All would be well, however he planned to make things right.

Gilbert turned on his heel and strode to the door.

“Brother, wait--” Ludwig called, but Gilbert was already gone. “What is he going to do now? He only just got back.”

She smiled. “Just what he said he was going to do. He’s going to make things right.” A glint came to her eyes and she straightened and turned to Romulus, “Grandfather, we have some work to do. I want the guards, everyone, stalled for as long as possible. We’ll give Gilbert time to do what he needs to do. Ludwig, dear, I’m afraid you’ll have to handle the last of the planning for tonight’s events on your own. I have some people I need to, ah, _discuss_ things with.”

* * *

****

_S_ _o does anyone mind if I tell this part?_

_Go ahead._

****

**Alfred F Jones**

The day would have been great if it wasn’t for the horse. He’d been all for just chasing off the demon horse, but no. Antonia wanted to be friends with it. Surprisingly, Romano agreed with her. He thought the chameleon would be suspicious of everyone! Why was it that when something finally deserved suspicion Romano was fine with it? Was it animal solidarity or something?

Once Matthew had been healed up and then everything explained, Antonia had cheerfully turned to the horse despite it’s evil glare.

“Hello! I’m Antonia! I’ve never gotten to see a horse up close before-- are you all so pretty? This is one of the best birthday presents ever!” Antonia cheered, running a hand through the horse’s hair. Alfred’s jaw dropped when the horse only let out a huff and allowed it.

“What’s your name? Do you have one?” Antonia asked, before her eyes caught sight of the badge on the horse’s chest, “England? That’s an interesting name. Were you trying to take Alfred away because you were lonely, since your Gilbert isn’t here? That’s okay, you can just come with all of us! We’re going to see the lanterns today.”

The horse was giving Antonia a very flat, irritated look, but she was still docile. Surprisingly. Perhaps it was just hiding it’s demon nature.

Alfred looked to Matthew, “Speaking of Gilbert, what happened with him? He didn’t arrest you?”

Matthew shook his head, “No. He said he owed me for this.” he gestured to where his wound had been but was now only a memory. Alfred was really thankful for Antonia’s power for that-- not only had it fixed his shoulder (which had been killing him, even with him trying to be his own painkiller-- those things never worked completely anyway), but now it had fixed up his brother, too. If only the side-effects didn’t make her so unhappy.

“By the way, we need to talk about what we’re going to do with that crown.” Matthew added.

“Later?” Alfred asked, to which Matthew nodded.

He’d ended up having to walk side-by-side with the horse all morning. The demon horse-- England-- was not any happier with this than he was. It kept glaring at him like he was misbehaving. He would like it to be known that he was _not_ the demon here.

At noon, the group made it to the bridge leading to the city proper. He couldn’t help but smile at Antonia’s look of awe. She looked back at them, doing a little dance of excitement, before taking off down the road. Alfred had to jog to catch up with her. She didn’t seem to know where to go first; looking around at everything as fast as she could manage. She didn’t seem to notice the looks she got over her long hair at all.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, “Hey. Anywhere you want to go first?”

“I don’t know!” she exclaimed with cheer. Her smile was huge and made him smile in return.

“Well, how about lunch first?” Alfred suggested, “And we can look around at whatever you want     from there.” She nodded eagerly as Matthew and the demon horse caught up to them.

Alfred turned casually to Matthew and asked, “Any recommendations for lunch?”

“Well, we haven’t seen Miss Rosa in awhile, have we?” Matthew replied, “She’ll be offended if we don’t stop in, eh?”

True. Miss Rosa could be rather volatile, like that time he’d tried to steal from her the first-- and only-- time and he’d gotten the lecture of his life while being treated to more food than he’d ever seen in one place. She’d also grown a strange attachment to them, and would occasionally offer them a place to hide in the city if they needed it. Or they could just drop in and she’d feed them until they needed to be rolled down the road.

Alfred let out a laugh, “Good idea. Come on, Toni!”

He knew the way by heart, so it was no trouble making his way to the familiar restaurant. The only problem was making sure to hide whenever the city watchmen came into view. Matthew didn’t have that problem. He just stood beside the demon horse and no one noticed him unless he wanted to be noticed. Alfred thought it was more exciting to hide, though, and he dragged Antonia along with him, both of them giggling even as they tried to remain quiet.

He thought he saw Matthew smiling at them even as the demon horse (okay, fine, its name was England, whatever) gave him identical unimpressed expressions to Romano the chameleon.

It didn’t take long after their arrival for Miss Rosa to find them, despite how busy the place was.

“What are you two doing here?” she demanded, her hands on her hips. “After all the fuss you made, it’s a miracle you haven’t been caught yet!”

Alfred shrugged, and answered, “Eh. Special mission, you know?” he gestured to Toni, “Miss Rosa, this is Antonia. Antonia, this is Miss Rosa.”

“Nice to meet you.” Antonia said with a smile.

The woman eyed Toni critically, “So, you just dragged the boys into the city? Are you trying to get them caught?”

“It’s not like that, Miss Rosa.” Alfred interrupted. He hadn’t meant to make that Antonia’s first impression. “She didn’t know who we were.”

“You just expect me to believe that when your face has been plastered across the country for months now?” Rosa replied with raised eyebrows.

Matthew sighed and answered, “She doesn’t get out often. I seriously doubt she knew.”

“Whatever. Come on, get to the back room before someone realizes criminals are in my restaurant. I’ll fix you up something.” Rosa replied, before she was off for the kitchens. Alfred exchanged a glance with Matthew before they made their way to the back room. They sat at the table Rosa kept for them, dragging over another chair for Antonia to use, since the third was Miss Rosa’s. Even Alfred knew better than to touch that.

It did not take long for Miss Rosa to return, balancing three plates upon a tray propped against her hip. She set a plate before Alfred, then Matthew and Antonia. Then she sat down within her own seat, leaning forward as she examined each face. Alfred began to eat anyway, and the other two began after him.

“I see how she convinced you two to take her into the city.” Miss Rosa commented dryly after staring for some time at Toni’s face. Matthew snorted while Alfred deliberately ignored her words.

“Huh?” Antonia asked. Her confusion didn’t seem deliberate like his own. He supposed that was a side-effect of living in a tower with only one other person and a chameleon as company. He considered for a half-second explaining it, but then he’d have to admit he was being purposefully oblivious and where would the fun in that be? Maybe Matthew would bail him out later.

Rosa rolled her eyes. “You two need to get out of the city before they catch you. I’ve heard that they are particularly upset over that crown you stole. I don’t know exactly what they plan to do about it, but if you’re caught I don’t think it’s going to turn out well. There will be more guards out today anyway, since it’s the Princess’ birthday.”

Matthew’s brows furrowed, perhaps out of worry, but Alfred shook his head, “We’ll be okay. We’re staying until this evening. We’ll be gone as soon as possible, but I made a promise to Toni. A Hero doesn’t go back on his word, you know?”

“I don’t care how many promises you made.” Rosa snapped, “This is dangerous, and idiotic. Don’t you get it? You stole the Princess’ _crown._ The monarchs, the nobles, will want vengeance, and no one will care if they overstep the law, because the girl has been missing for so long that she’s basically a national icon at this point. This isn’t a game. You can’t put yourselves in danger for _some pretty girl.”_

Romano the chameleon stomped across the table towards Rosa, glaring at her.

“Why is there an animal in my restaurant?” Miss Rosa asked, returning the glare. Alfred winced. He’d forgotten to warn Antonia and Romano about that…

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Antonia chirped, gently picking Romano up and placing him back on her shoulder, “This is Romano. He’s my friend. Isn’t he cute?” Romano turned red and his glare could melt steel.

Rosa blinked a few times, before saying, “You brought an _animal_ in here?”

“Is that bad?”

Matthew winced in unison with him this time. This was just not going to end well.

Rosa stood up with a huff, “The sooner she gets out of here, the better.”

Antonia’s head tilted in consideration. At last her eyes widened as she gasps, “You don’t like me! No one’s ever not liked me before!” Antonia grinned, as if this was something to celebrate, “That’s so interesting! Thank you!”

“Is she serious?” Miss Rosa asked, looking between Alfred and Matthew. When both of them nodded solemnly, she looking back with horror at Antonia. “Oh my god, she’s serious. Did you find her in the asylum or something?”

Matthew sighed, “No. You can blame him,” he jerked a thumb in Alfred’s direction, “for this. He’s the one who found her and decided to play hero again.”

 _“Mattie!”_ Alfred yelped, “Not cool, man!”

Miss Rosa snorted, “Of course he did. You at least can be trusted to have _some_ common sense. How you two aren’t dead in a gutter somewhere is beyond me.”

“C’mon, Miss Rosa, we’re not that bad!” Alfred protested. Sure, sometimes the things they did could be… questionable, but they weren’t that hopeless! They were just good at taking, uh, what had Tino called it?-- Calculated risks, right. Besides, they were on the side of good, so they wouldn’t get caught if they were careful. Toni deserved a chance to go out and see the world everyone else took for granted, and if he didn’t provide that chance, who would?

“Whatever.” Miss Rosa sniffed, hands on her hips, “Just… look, just _don’t get caught,_ whatever you do. You’ve got people who care about you.”

Alfred smiled, “Thanks for being concerned for us. We’ll manage, right, Mattie? Toni?”

Antonia nodded eagerly while Matthew added, “We’ll be very careful, Miss Rosa. Promise.”

“Alright.” Miss Rosa let out a long breath. “Well, I’ve got work to do. Finish your food and clear out.” With that, Miss Rosa left the room.

“So, we’ve still got some time to kill before the lanterns are lit in the evening.” Alfred said, shoving his empty plate away. “Mattie, got any suggestions for things we should do?”

Matthew was silent for a moment, his gaze turning to Antonia. He picked up a flyaway strand and said, “Your hair is falling out. Maybe we should do something about that before anything else.”

Alfred raised a dubious eyebrow, “Is anyone around here going to be able to put her hair back up? I mean, I kinda remember what Vash and the others did… Kinda.” Matthew frowned, leaning forward to look closely at Antonia’s falling braids.

“Hm,” Matthew hummed, “I think I might be able to direct someone on how to do it. Maybe help. I’m not good with hair.”

“You paid attention to all that, dude?!” Alfred demanded. His brother baffled him sometimes. How had he managed to keep track of the rapid-fire between Vash and Katyusha? Alfred had given up on it (not to mention he got distracted when Kiku arrived). Matthew shrugged.

Alfred got to his feet, and said, “Well, then I guess we just need to find someone who’ll help out with her hair. Know anybody?” Abel might be in town, but other than that Alfred didn’t know anyone who could help. He wasn’t even sure if Abel could help, but Abel had connections to basically everyone, so he could help them find someone else at least. But honestly, Abel’s services were _way_ too pricey.

“I don’t know. I guess we’ll just have to keep a lookout.” Matthew replied, before turning to Antonia, “Are you ready to go?”

Toni bounced out of her chair with a blinding smile, “Ready!” There was a little gold in her eyes, right around the pupil, Alfred noticed suddenly. It went well with the green, and her smile.

“Al.” Matthew cleared his throat meaningfully. Oh. Alfred must have been staring. He tore his gaze away, giving an awkward laugh.

“Right,” Alfred nodded once, before waving the other two on, “Let’s get a move on! There’s a lot to see, after all.”

They left Miss Rosa’s place through a backdoor, taking care not to be noticed. They hadn’t yet gotten Miss Rosa in trouble, and didn’t plan to start now. Especially if they really _had_ caused as much of an uproar as Rosa had made out.

The streets were filled with people dressed up and celebrating. Street vendors were everywhere, selling all sorts of trinkets and such. Alfred ended up buying Antonia a golden comb that sparkled in the sunlight when he caught her entranced by it. Sure, it cost a little more than he probably should have spent on something like that, but the way she’d smiled at him made it worth it. Even if Matthew gave him that knowing look, mirrored by England the horse of all things. Romano wasn’t much better, giving him that suspicious, narrow-eyed stare that had Alfred gulping and looking away. Making the chameleon angry seemed like a terrible idea.

It didn’t take too long to find a solution to Antonia’s hair problem. Alfred managed to spot a group of little girls doing each others’ braids at one of the fountains, and a little bit of sweet-talking later had them happily following Matthew’s instructions.

Alfred sat next to Matthew on the fountain, England the demon horse coming to stand mostly in front of him to block him from view for the most part. Which was strangely nice of her, but he wasn’t going to question that.

“So you said something about the crown, earlier?” Alfred asked Matthew, leaning back to stare up at the sky.

Matthew nodded, “Yeah. I talked about it with Gilbert. I think we should give it back.”

“Huh? After all the trouble we went through?” After studying Matthew’s expression for a moment, Alfred shrugged. “Okay, why?”

Mattie bit his lip. “Um. Well. Gilbert made me realize that it hurt someone. Stealing the crown. Al, it’s one of the only things that they have of their daughter. That crown. I think it hurt Gilbert too, though he tried to act like it was all his brother.” Matthew’s gaze turned to the rippling water in the fountain, drawing his knees to his chest. Oh. That made sense. Alfred didn’t like hurting others. He tried not to think about it-- that no matter what he did, someone was always going to be hurt. All he could do was save those he could and try not to get too down about what he couldn’t do. He might be a thief, but he didn’t steal from those who couldn’t afford it.

It hadn’t occurred to him before that a crown that was just sitting there collecting dust would hurt someone. It probably should have, given the fact that everyone knew the tragic story of the Lost Princess. _Of course_ taking the crown would bring her family grief. It was even more real when he connected the ones he had hurt to Gilbert Beilschmidt. The man who had been hunting them down for as long as his name had been known. Also, apparently, the Gil that Eliza and some of the others told stories about.

Not to mention Eliza’s other son, who was incidentally _the King._ Alfred had never met him, because whenever Eliza was bringing him, they’d be warned ahead of time so that Alfred and Matthew could clear out. But Alfred had still heard plenty about him and his wife. Even Roderich had respect for the way the Queen could manage both the King and Gilbert (apparently taking the force of catastrophic nature that was Gilbert Beilschmidt and weaponizing it to suit her own needs, a task that was notoriously difficult according to Roderich).

Besides, Matthew was upset. Obviously his brotherly duty demanded that he remedied that. And if it meant returning the crown, so be it.

“I’m down with returning it.” Alfred replied, “Once we get Antonia home safe we’ll give it back.”

Matthew’s smile only cemented the decision in Alfred’s mind.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the muses are evidently being cooperative for a change. Yay! Maybe we'll get the next one out soon, too.

_May I cut in?_

_U_ _gh, really?_

_Al._

_Fine. But I bet he’s just going to be all creepy and sad again. This is supposed to be a happy story guys!_

_The journey was more difficult for some than others._

_You’re telling me! You know how little sleep I got those few days?! The only reason I didn’t pass out from exhaustion is my awesomeness, and if I had passed out, where would you lot be?!_

_Yes, thank you. We would have been very dead without you._

_Eh, what he said, bastard. Now can we get on with it?_

 

**Francis Bonnefoy**

Antonia had never been so bright.

She danced among her people, shining with the sun. Her hair was braided and dotted with the brightest of flowers in red, blue, green, and gold. She was as light and carefree as the breeze that rustled the skirts of the women and the bright banners dotting the buildings.

It made Francis smile just as it made something deep in his chest ache. He felt like some wretched thing, selfishly coveting her brightness for so long. No longer, he promised, ignoring the way his heart clenched. She was free now. Antonia had always wished to explore the world outside, and she had obviously chosen this. Who was Francis to say she could not stay, now that she knew what she would be missing?

However, there was something else on his mind. It had puzzled him when Matthew Williams and Gilbert Beilschmidt had parted ways. He doubted Gilbert would ever be the type to leave his niece’s side longer than was necessary before she had been returned to her family safely. Granted, Francis didn’t know Gilbert very well, but what he had gleaned over the years of watching the latest Beilschmidts grow up gave him the confidence to say that much. It was strange that he wouldn’t stick to Antonia’s side now that he had finally tracked her down.

Unless he somehow _didn’t_ know that he had found Antonia. Which meant Antonia didn’t know anything.

This was the source of his newest inner conflict.

Antonia deserved to know about her past and the sins he’d committed against her and her family. He owed her that much and more. Francis needed to tell her.

But… he watched her, dancing with Matthew’s twin with that smile on her face. It was her _birthday,_ and she was just so happy. How could he tarnish that happiness? Antonia was still so naive and innocent. Telling her might destroy it forever. It was his own fault, of course, but it was hard to convince himself to tell her. At least not yet. Give her one more day of carefree joy. Just one more.

Francis licked his dry lips, pushing back the voice that said there was no need to tell her at all, that when she returned he could just keep her in the dark. Keep her forever. Not be left alone once more. Not have to face the scorn and hatred from one of the ones he cherished most, even if he deserved that and more.

No. He was going to tell her, and then leave her to live her life however she saw fit. _He swore._

Just… not today.

* * *

 

_I told you he would just be depressing._

_So what are we going to do about the last half of the day?_

_I think I should go, at least._

_Sounds good, bro!_

 

**Matthew Williams**

“It’s getting close to time.”

Both Alfred and Antonia looked up when Matthew spoke. They’d been trying all sorts of foods from the stalls that dotted the main streets of the city, laughing and talking as Matthew watched them fondly while feeding England and Romano some snacks he’d gotten them.

Matthew hoped they saw Antonia again, after they returned her home. Alfred was attached enough at this point that he would mope for _weeks._

Antonia took a moment to realize what he was talking about, but when she did she excitedly looked up to the sky, which was filled with the brilliant colors that heralded the sunset. Alfred smiled and clapped her on the shoulder.

“I know just the place. Come on!” Alfred announced. Shaking his head, Matthew followed after the pair. He had some idea of what Alfred’s plan was.

“If we’re not careful, they’ll forget all about the three of us, eh?” he commented absently to the two animals. The fact that he didn’t find their too-human reactions odd was possibly worrying, but he decided not to dwell on it.

Antonia picked one of the flowers braided into her hair, a blue one, out to admire it as they walked. Then she looked up, first at Alfred, and then to glance back at Matthew.

“Do either of you want any of my flowers to put in your hair?” Antonia asked, “They’re so lovely, but neither of you have any.”

Matthew smiled and replied, “No thank you.”

She turned to Alfred with wide, hopeful eyes, and Matthew knew he was gone. “Uh, sure. Yeah.” Matthew couldn’t help but snort in amusement, but he tried to hide the sound behind a hand. He was pretty sure that the sound that England was making was the horse equivalent to a snigger as Antonia plucked several of the flowers of her hair to set them carefully in Alfred’s much shorter hair, her brow furrowed in concentration. Even Romano seemed amused.

“There! You look so nice now!” Antonia smiled brightly while Alfred’s face went red. Matthew couldn’t help but start giggling. A moment later and Alfred let out his own, more awkward laugh.

“Yeah, thanks.” Alfred said.

Matthew was about to comment on how _lovely_ Alfred’s flowers were when at his side, England stopped, turning her head back as if she’d heard something. He stopped too, watching her curiously. She scanned the road, before huffing and shaking her mane. As the horse began to follow the others again, Matthew remained, trying to see if he could see what might have gotten her attention.

He couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary, for all that he felt unreasonably certain he should. Odd. But he’d get left behind if he didn’t move on, so he gave a last narrow-eyed scan of the road before turning on his heel to continue on.

The group arrived at the docks not long after. Their particular destination was the small canoe that Alfred and Matthew sometimes used to flee the city. It wasn’t much, but it was difficult to see under the cover of darkness.

Alfred hopped in first, and then helped Antonia onto the canoe. He looked up at Matthew, but he just shook his head.

“I’ll stay here with England. You two go on.” Matthew said, lowering himself to sit on the wooden dock, legs dangling off the side. He smiled at Antonia, and added, “Happy birthday.”

“Alrighty, you heard the man.” Alfred said cheerily as he hefted one of the oars. “Let’s get a good seat before it starts.” Matthew waved after them as they began to row out farther into the water. The shape of the pair and the boat faded into darkness as the sun set.

Matthew got himself comfortable, his bag resting against his side and England at his back. He breathed in and out, enjoying the quiet and stillness. Elsewhere, people would be gathered and readying to release thousands of lanterns into the sky in celebration and memorial for the Lost Princess on her birthday.

He frowned, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. It was unlikely that the Princess would ever return, given it had been nearly eighteen years. Matthew thought of the crown, and the family that he had brought to grief by taking it. He had never had a child, but imagined losing her had felt something akin to how it had felt to be taken away from Alfred. Only, how were they to know if their daughter was even alive? He could at least feel Alfred’s presence and know when he’d been hurt. It was one part mercy and one part cruel that the King and Queen were left in uncertainty. Uncertainty concerning their daughter’s fate left room for hope-- a hope symbolized by the lanterns the kingdom released every year as a guiding light to lead their Princess back home, wherever she may be.

At this point, hope was likely in vain. The Princess was probably dead, and even if she wasn’t, it was unlikely she even knew who she was or how to escape whoever her captor had been. She had been taken as a baby, so she could have been told anything concerning her identity and had no reason to doubt it. After all, if she knew and was still alive, wouldn’t she have returned by now? How old was she again? Matthew did the calculation in his head. The Princess would have been turning eighteen years old today.

Eighteenth birthday? That was strange. Wasn’t Antonia turning eighteen today, too?

There was a strange tension building up in his chest as he connected the two things. He shook his head. It was surely a coincidence. Many people could be born on the same day.

Hadn’t the Princesses name been something starting with an ‘A’, too? Now that he thought about it, he was fairly sure the Princess _had_ been named Antonia. He sat bolt upright, sucking in a breath. That was an even more unlikely coincidence.

“Oh maple, _oh maple.”_ he groaned. The more he thought about it the more it seemed likely that they could be the same person. The Princess and the Antonia they’d befriended. “No, no, I’m probably just jumping to conclusions. Right?” He glanced up at England. The horse stared at him in confusion.

He rubbed his face with his hands, breathing in and out. “Okay, okay. Calm down. So what do I know about Antonia?” Matthew began constructing a mental list. She shared the same age and birthday as the Princess, and he was fairly sure the same name, as the Princess was rarely referred to by name, and instead mostly just by “The Lost Princess”. Antonia had powerful healing magic that seemed centered on her long hair. It was unknown if the daughter of the current monarchs had ever had a power like that, as she had been too young to show obvious signs of magic. Antonia also lived with her father in a tower.

“Wait.” Matthew muttered, closing his eyes and thinking on the brief image he had seen of Antonia’s father. For a horrible moment, he wondered if the man was capable of kidnapping a child and lying to her about her identity all of her life, but then he shook his head. “No, no, I shouldn’t jump to conclusions about him. I don’t even know if I’m right. Even if I am, maybe he saved her from the kidnapper? I mean, how would he know where she belonged?” He sucked in a breath through his teeth. “It would make sense if he made it out like he was her father, I guess. Oh, I don’t know.”

The more he thought about it, the more certain he became that there was a rather large possibility that Antonia was the King and Queen’s missing daughter. But what would he do about it?

It wasn’t like he could ask Antonia about it, since she obviously had no clue about her (possible, Matthew, remember this is only _possible)_ origins. He didn’t want to just start spreading around that he’d found the Lost Princess only for it to be a false alarm, but he had to investigate. If she was the Lost Princess, her true parents had waited long enough to find her once more.

The best way to find out if it was truly Antonia was likely to ask the parents themselves. But if it really was only a false alarm conjured up by his imagination, then to give the King and Queen more hope only to dash it would be heartbreaking. Matthew didn’t think approaching Antonia’s father would be a better option, since he either knew little of her origins, or was her kidnapper. If he _was_ the kidnapper, it would be dangerous to let him know what Matthew suspected. Since he hadn’t had any interactions with the man, Matthew had no way to judge his character.

What then? Matthew drummed his hands on the dock.

“I could always ask Gilbert. He might be able to tell me if I’m right, or at least if I’m being absolutely insane.” Matthew realized. Gilbert Beilschmidt was, after all, the Princesses uncle. He would be able to see if she could be the daughter of the King and Queen, if he got a good enough look at her. Matthew had only seen the monarchs from afar, but Gilbert had known the King all of his life and the Queen for at least as long as the monarchs had been married. Even if Gilbert couldn’t quite tell, he’d be able to find other people who might be able to.

Matthew looked up at the sky, where the lanterns were just beginning to float up to light the darkness, and then looked out into the still water. No matter what he did, he had to talk to Antonia first and foremost. She might have no clue as to the validity of his theory, but it was her life. What if she didn’t want to look into it at all? Even if Toni did, she deserved to know what was going on and what the possibilities of her past had been before he dragged in anyone else.

The startled neigh from England broke him free from his thoughts.


	13. Chapter 12

_ I _ _  mean, I knew you already knew Mattie, but you already knew so early? What’s with that! _

_ I guess I just had a moment to really think about it, is all.  _

_ What he means is he wasn’t too busy staring at Antonia and waxing poetic about her eyes. Idiot.  _

_ So does that mean you’re volunteering to go next?  _

_ What the-- I didn’t say that-- _

_ That’s what it sounded like to me! _

_ Agh, whatever. Fine. _

 

**Romano**

Okay. So maybe Alfred wasn’t a complete bumbling idiot. He at least knew how to pick his scenery, even if it was pretty much blatantly obvious to everyone but Antonia that there was some sort of romantic plot going on here. Matthew at least picked up on it, even if he, as a twin brother, had to encourage it. Ugh. 

Alfred rowed them out to a good spot on the water in record time. Romano was almost positive he’d used some sort of magical enhancement to manage it so quickly, now that he knew to look for it. Perhaps that magic was why Alice was so transfixed on the pair of thieves. It couldn’t just be for their casual law-breaking, since from what he knew of her past she had absolutely no room to judge. All the while, Antonia was nearly vibrating with anticipation as she leaned at the side of the boat and skimmed the water with a hand, her eyes never leaving the sky for long.

“Where are we going?” Antonia asked, looking over her shoulder at Alfred in a way that made him obviously still for a moment. Romano couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Alfred was almost as bad as potato bastard _ the younger _ .

Alfred averted his eyes and shrugged, “Hey, I mean, it’s your birthday. Figured that meant you deserve the best seat in the city.” Antonia nodded in acknowledgement before looking back up at the sky. Romano was surprised that instead of keeping with the beaming smile she’d had nearly all day, her face fell. 

The idiot was at least observant enough to notice  _ that,  _ even if it was only because he was staring at her face anyway, “Hey. What’s up?” His tone lacked his usual bright, joking manner. 

Antonia was quiet for a moment, but then she admitted, “I’m scared.”

“Why?” Alfred asked, turning himself to show she had his full attention. 

“It’s just…” Antonia sighed, drawing her arms away from the edge of the boat. “I’ve been waiting for this day, this moment, for basically all of my life. I’ve read about how, when we anticipate something for that long, sometimes things let us down. What if it’s not as wonderful as I’ve always imagined?” Romano wished he could speak, to reassure her, but he’d have to settle for whatever Alfred’s response was. At least it would be better than relying on Francis Bonnefoy to reassure her. 

“It will be.” Alfred replied with certainty. Not bad.

Now that she had started, she had no reservations about admitting the next part. “And if it is? What do I do if it really  _ is  _ wonderful… after, I mean?”

“That right there’s the best part.” Alfred regained some of his enthusiasm. “Once it’s over, it’s time to find the next dream to chase.” Almost not seeming to register the move, Alfred placed a hand on Antonia’s shoulder and gave a reassuring smile. Romano nearly bolted at Alfred, but sat back down and reminded himself that Antonia would be sad if Romano killed Alfred. She might even cry.  _ Ew.  _ And then Romano would have to deal with that.

The sudden gasp from Antonia alerted them to the appearance of the first two dots of light. Eagerly, Antonia threw herself to the edge of the boat, nearly tipping it (though this only made Alfred laugh, and, well, Romano couldn’t blame her for her excitement). There was a lump in Romano’s throat as he watched the first two lanterns soar into the sky from, presumably, the palace, before they were joined by lanterns lit from all over the city, spiraling up to light the evening sky. 

Antonia was so enraptured by the sky that she didn’t notice as Alfred drew out two lanterns he’d bought for the event. He didn’t do anything to draw her attention, however, seeming to be happy watching her. 

_ Ugh.  _

At last Antonia chanced to look back, laughing with joy when she saw what Alfred had. She sat down as Alfred handed her one of the lanterns. He helped her light her own, and then they sent both of them up into the sky. Romano rolled his eyes, but it was half-hearted. He was glad that Antonia was having such a good birthday. Maybe it was a little annoying that Alfred was behind most of it. But if she was to return to her family, then there would be plenty of other people to make her happy. It was a strange thought to consider, as he was used to being alone in that department save Bonnefoy.

The pair watched their lanterns until they were lost within the expanse of other lanterns. Then, Antonia turned to Alfred again. After a moment of thought, she reached into her bag and drew out her crown. “You can have this back. I’m sorry I took it from you, but it’s so pretty and shiny. And now I know it’s important, so…” she pushed the crown into his hands. Alfred smiled at her, before absently placing it in his own bag. Romano grumbled at that-- it didn’t belong to him, it belonged to her-- but neither of them knew that.

Many of the lanterns had floated down near the water, surrounding the canoe in light. Romano watched as one floated down to him and hovered near his face. He stared at it for a long moment, hardly daring to breathe. This was, he could  _ feel…  _ the bond that had barely any time to develop pulsed with life when it had long been all but dormant. Romano felt an intense longing that was not his own, causing him to bow his head for a moment. He could almost cry. To be able to feel it again… He knew who had touched this lantern. 

With a bittersweet smile, he touched the hovering lantern with his nose and sent it to Antonia, who beamed as she caught it and sent it up once more. She had no idea who had reached out to them with it. Romano’s eyes strayed towards the city for a moment, but he shook his head and tried to banish his thoughts. 

And then of course the only thing to see besides the lights were Antonia and Alfred staring into each others eyes all sappy-like. Only a few moments later they began to lean forward. 

Romano had to avert his eyes, because  _ ugh.  _ They could at least have the decency to kiss when he  _ wasn’t around…  _ but that would mean he’d have to potentially leave them unsupervised. Who knew what the scoundrel could do to Antonia if he wasn’t properly chaperoned. Damn it. Who did he think he was to besmirch the virtue of a Princess? 

It was then, trying to find something else to catch his attention, that he saw Matthew. Only, Matthew wasn’t alone, and he was on the opposite shore of where they had left him. 

Suddenly alert, Romano scrambled to the edge of the canoe to get a better look. The two figures with Matthew were the evil bastards from the dam, and judging by the glint of metal at Matthew’s throat, he wasn’t with them willingly.  _ Shit.  _ Where was Alice? 

He looked back to Alfred and Antonia, about to get their attention. But it looked as if Alfred had already seen, if the flash of horror Romano had seen flash across his face was any indication. 

“Is something wrong?” Antonia asked, for once picking up on social cues. Alfred’s eyes darted back to her, a little panicked before he instead tried to smile.

“Oh, no, no. I think, um,” he looked to Romano, who jerked his head in the direction of Matthew and gave an expression he hoped asked something like  _ ‘What the hell are we going to do about that, bastard?’  _ Alfred met his eyes, looked back out to Matthew, and then returned his attention to Romano again, before shaking his head and picking up an oar, “There’s something I need to do. I shouldn’t take long. Just…” he shook his head again and began to row. 

Antonia looked confused, “Aren’t we going back to Matthew?”

“Yeah, of course, I just…” Alfred bit his lip. Romano could see the worry and anguish all over Alfred’s expression, but he wasn’t sure if Antonia quite understood it yet. Alfred didn’t finish his thought, leaving a tense silence to fall over the boat. 

So Alfred planned to go alone. Idiot. Well, Romano understood that. Romano didn’t want Antonia to get caught by those two bastards either. Who knows what they would do to her? But if she knew what was going on, she would follow Alfred without question, even with her only just barely knowing how to swing that axe of hers. Romano especially didn’t want her near them if they had managed to get Matthew, even when he was under the protection of Alice.

Oh god, what if they’d killed her? He had to banish the thought just as it came, because it was just too horrible to consider. 

They made it to the shore a little ways down from where they’d seen Matthew. Alfred jumped out of the boat, a hand running nervously through his hair as Antonia followed him.

“What’s going on?” Antonia asked, beginning to get nervous. Romano climbed up onto her shoulder. 

“Uh…” Alfred seemed almost lost. He looked back to the boat and grabbed his bag, the one with the crown now inside. Bargaining chip, maybe? Seemed most likely, since the theft had been a joint operation. It was likely what the bastards wanted. Alfred slung the bag over his shoulder, before looking back to Antonia. “I… I’ll be right back, I just have to… yeah… Just stay here and wait for me, and if anyone else shows up… run, okay? Just run.” Conflicted, Alfred tore his gaze away and set off towards Matthew.

* * *

_ I guess it’s my turn, huh? This part wasn’t very fun though. _

**Antonia**

It was quiet once Alfred faded into the trees. Not knowing what else to do, Antonia sat down on a log. 

Alfred had sounded so weird. She knew that things weren’t okay, but she had no idea what was wrong. On her shoulder, Romano was as tense as she was. The day’s joy and magic had all but left her, replaced by worry and a slight amount of fear. With nothing else to do, she ran a finger down Romano’s back, watching the spot where Alfred had vanished as if she could will him back into existence. 

… He would come back, right? What if he got hurt? He’d seemed… scared? Antonia thought it was scared. 

Being alone on the shore, in the darkness, made her uneasy. Without the light of Alfred, and the quiet companionship of Matthew, she felt vulnerable. Sudden forest noises made her jump, and she began to peer into the dark nervously. What would she do if Alfred didn’t return? He’d told her to wait… but for how long? She bit her lip. Maybe she should go back to Matthew if he didn’t show up soon. Antonia didn’t like waiting alone in the darkness. 

She tensed again as she saw movement in the dark, from where Alfred had come from. Antonia almost let herself relax when she realized the shape was humanoid, but then there were two-- one big, one small. Not Alfred and Matthew as she’d hoped. 

Antonia stood up, picking up Maria with nervous hands. “Hello?” Her heart was beating so fast she worried it would bust out of her chest. “Alfred?” It couldn’t be Alfred, but she couldn’t see their features clearly, so that left room for hope. 

“No.” Her blood ran cold. That was the man from before, the one who had broken Alfred’s shoulder. “He will not be returning to you.” 

She took a step back, “Why? Where is he?” 

The woman with him, the one who had gone for Matthew in the earlier encounter, sneered and swept her arm towards the water, “He left you. And here you are, pathetically waiting right where he said you’d be.” Antonia’s eyes darted out to the water for only a moment, just long enough to see the glint of the crown and a shock of blonde hair, before her eyes returned to her enemy. 

The man inspected her carefully, holding a pipe-- was that blood on it?-- in his hands. He smiled. “So. Your hair can heal and reverse aging, yes? There are people who would pay a lot of money for something like that.”

She blocked the first swing of the pipe with the wooden handle of her axe. Only a moment later Antonia had to jump back to avoid the knife, only for the axe to be yanked from her hands by the man, whose smile was large and utterly terrifying.

_ “If anyone else shows up… run, okay? Just run.” _

Antonia’s axe had been thrown onto the ground, leaving her defenseless.

She ran.

Antonia had not made it far when she tripped and fell down hard on the ground, scraping her forearms. As she struggled to her feet, she heard her the other female hiss a strange word, followed by cursing in… french. 

She turned over to look back, and nearly cried with joy.  _ Papa was here. _

He looked like some half-mad thing, carrying a long, thin sword in his hands and his chest heaving as he glared down at the fallen figures in utter loathing. Then her father looked up at her, and his eyes welled up with tears. He launched himself at her, dropping the sword at her side as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Antonia!  _ Mon petit fleur!”  _ papa wailed, burying his face in her hair and holding her tight. 

She felt sort of frozen as she asked in a small voice, “Papa?” At her voice, he drew back to survey her face, and gave a sad sort of smile, wiping away a tear she hadn’t realized was falling down her cheek. His hand was shaking. 

“They didn’t hurt you, did they?” papa asked. His voice trembled like the rest of him. She saw dark circles under his eyes, as if he hadn’t been sleeping. 

She looked down as her arms, but shook her head. “No. I scraped my arms, but they didn’t hurt me.” Antonia felt strange. Her heart was still pounding in her ears, but everything seemed sort of disconnected. 

Her papa swallowed, nodding, “Good, good, I was so afraid when they-- no matter. It will all be okay now,  _ mon petit fleur.”  _

Antonia shook her head, tears welling from her eyes, “But, but, they said-- he  _ left.” _

Papa paused. He tilted her head down and gently kissed her hairline. “Oh. Heartbreak is never easy, is it? I’m so sorry.” He pulled back and stood up, glancing back to the two prone figures lying of the ground not far away. “I have to talk to someone about these two, but then we can… we can go home?” 

She didn’t respond, staring listlessly ahead. Alfred… Alfred left. He wouldn’t leave her like that (would he?), and he’d sounded so scared. But they’d said… and he hadn’t come back. He was on a boat, with the crown, leaving her behind. Antonia drew her arms around herself, shivering.

But how else had they known about her hair, if he hadn’t told them? Why would he tell them that? She’d trusted him… 

Antonia barely registered her papa’s movements as he tied up her assailants. She stared blankly ahead as he weaved an illusion of a bird and it took flight, setting out across the water.

Had Alfred planned to leave her? Had everything been a lie? She shut her eyes as more tears slipped down her cheeks. She didn’t want to believe it. Antonia wanted to believe he cared about her. None of it made sense. Why would he ever do something like this? 

But why else would he have left her behind? 

“Come on,” her papa said in a soft voice, hold a hand out for her to take. Mechanically, she took his hand and let him help her to stand. He slipped an arm around her shoulder. He was still shaking. Something was wrong with her papa, but she had no idea what nor did she really want to think about it. “Do you want to go back?”

She nodded, burrowing into his shoulder. Antonia breathed in and out. She was just so confused. What was she supposed to think? She wanted to go home.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas if you celebrate it!

****_ You’re on, Mattie.  _

 

**Matthew Williams**

Ivan and Natalia just had to ruin everything. They’d taken him by surprise, managing to knock out England despite the horse’s best efforts trying to protect him. He was a bit touched, actually, because honestly he hadn’t been too sure where he had stood with the horse who had helped to try and chase them down. Then again, it was Gilbert Beilschmidt’s horse. A little unpredictability should be expected.

The pair had a boat waiting not far from where Matthew had been sitting. As the lanterns filled the sky, the pair took him across the water to the opposite shore, Natalia keeping a knife pointed at him at all times to encourage his good behavior. Once they made it to the shore, it didn’t take long before he was restrained.

He remained quiet, listening. It wouldn’t do to antagonize either of them. He couldn’t hear them too well, only mentions of Alfred and the boat. And something they wanted. Something valuable. The crown? 

“How long do you think it will take for your brother to show up?” Ivan was addressing him this time. Matthew kept his mouth shut. Knowing Alfred, not long. Matthew wasn’t sure if he was happy about that or not. Ivan didn’t seem to care, content to wait while merrily humming a tune. 

As expected, Alfred didn’t keep them waiting for long. 

“Hey, guys!” Alfred remarked cheerfully, his bag slung over his shoulder. He met Matthew’s eyes for only a split second, long enough that Matthew could see how tense and afraid he was, before returning his attention to the other two. “Nice seeing you again.”

“Hello Alfred.” Ivan replied, the picture of goodwill. Matthew didn’t let that reassure him. 

Alfred replied, “So, you two have got something I want. I’m willing to bargain, if you are.” he reached into his bag and drew out the crown long enough for them to see it, before tucking it back in. 

What was he playing at?

“We don’t want to bargain.” Natalia said, digging her knife just the slightest into Matthew’s throat. Alfred took an involuntary step forward. 

“Then what  _ do  _ you want?” Alfred said, his cheer gone and replaced by something dangerous. 

Ivan hummed, swinging his pipe at his side. “You find the most interesting things, don’t you?” He paused, catching the pipe in his other hand. 

Alfred faltered. “Wh-- What do you mean?” 

“The girl.” Natalia replied. Matthew gulped, trying not to react. She was right next to him-- what if she noticed? “Do not try to deny it. We’ve been watching you for some time now. You do not hide very well, do you? It was simple to find you again after the dam. We know her power. We saw it.” Shit.  _ Shit. _

“Since you’ve taken things from us, we thought we would take some things from you. And turn you in to the proper authorities of course. I’ve heard they are very angry with you.” Ivan added, his tone still light. 

“That won’t be so easy.” Alfred replied, his eyes hardening with anger. The challenge made Matthew’s captors smile. 

But their attention was all on Alfred. Judging by Alfred’s glance over to him, that was the plan. A variation of their usual plan, actually-- Alfred distracts, Matthew steals and escapes. Matthew didn’t really want to leave his brother to Ivan and Natalia, but he also trusted Alfred. He had a plan, and Matthew would be of no help when captured. 

… Well. Matthew  _ hoped  _ his brother had a plan. 

The fight began, but Matthew couldn’t allow himself to focus on it. He breathed in and out to steady himself, glanced up only long enough to ensure no one’s attention was on him, and called on his magic. Biting his lip, he channeled the magic to fray the ropes keeping him restrained, and then he closed his eyes and faded from sight. He crept into the forest, putting as much distance between himself and the fight as possible. 

He didn’t know where Antonia was, otherwise he would go and find her. Alfred hopefully left her somewhere safe, or at least relatively so. Should he find England? He didn’t know if she was okay or not. 

Maybe he should get help.

Matthew winced-- Alfred must have been hit, but not too seriously. In fact, he seemed to have calmed down a little. A good sign? Maybe. Hopefully. 

Right, help. Where would he go? Alfred was outnumbered, Antonia was who knew where, and the Braginsky siblings were after her. They knew what she could do and wanted it-- and she might be the Lost Princess on top of it all! What if England really had been seriously hurt? Would Gilbert be angry with him? Especially since he couldn’t say anything to the whereabout of the crown, and there was a good chance that Ivan and Natalia would get it even if it wasn’t their priority anymore.

No, because their priority was potentially Gilbert’s  _ niece!  _ How had such a good day gone to shit like this?! 

But Matthew couldn’t panic. He needed to do something.

He should start with England, since he knew more of her whereabouts. If she was okay, it would be faster to travel by horse. He didn’t have a weapon anyway, aside from what offensive magic he knew, so there was no point to going back to Alfred if he was still in danger. He would just distract him. He couldn’t stop himself from glancing back and checking the bond every moment, just in case something changed. He would feel it if Alfred was badly hurt. 

But not if he was captured. 

The thought nearly had Matthew running back. He shook his head, urging himself onward back towards the city. He’d have to take the bridge, but with invisibility it would be fine. He had to trust his brother. Alfred knew what he was doing. He might put himself in danger, but he was the only thing between them and Toni-- unless he really had hidden her well. But they’d evidently found them easily enough before. 

It was so hard to keep himself going on the path he had decided on. So many things could be going wrong! But what could he do? With a horse he’d be quicker to find help or chase someone down at need. He could find a weapon, anything, on his way so he wouldn’t be so defenseless. Magic was an option but it would exhaust him and Alfred might need it more. They had their own magic reserves but could draw on each other at need, and Alfred was the one in danger right now. Matthew wasn’t even that good at offensive magic.

In the city, people were beginning to retire for the most part, any adult celebrations going indoors as children were sent to bed. The light of the lanterns had floated away and the night was a dark one. Matthew was still careful to remain silent. He might be invisible, but it would be sloppy to make noise or run into something. Keeping a sedate pace was maddening with how his thoughts were going, but he didn’t have a choice. 

He made it back to the docks, only to find England was gone. But she wasn’t dead, so that was something. Matthew still had no idea where she could have gone, but it was a load off of his mind that he hadn’t gotten Gilbert’s horse murdered. 

What now? Should he go to Rosa? He could try to find Abel, but he had nothing to offer as payment at the moment nor did he have a dire enough need for that (yet, as far as he knew at any rate). Who else might be nearby? The trip back to the Snuggly Duckling was too far for his purposes. He needed to keep up with news here in case Ivan, Natalia, Alfred, or Antonia were found. 

At last he just began to make his way to Miss Rosa’s home. He could at least get her advice on what to do. 

On his way, he heard the clopping of hooves behind him. He turned and saw Gilbert astride England, both of them clearly searching the surroundings for something. Him? His brother? 

Either way, he tapped England’s side and hissed, “Gilbert, I’m right here.” 

Gilbert jumped in surprise, but nodded instead of saying anything. His expression was completely serious-- had something happened?-- as he whispered, “Not here. There’s somewhere we can go. Whatever you’re doing to remain unseen, keep doing it.” 

Matthew wondered for a moment if it really was such a good idea. What if Gilbert arrested him? But he had no other options. He had to trust Gilbert would help him. 

So he followed Gilbert as he led the way further into the city. They stopped at a stable to drop of England, before Matthew was led to… the Guard House. 

He nearly bolted when he saw it, but Gilbert maybe sensed it and whispered, “We’re just going to my office. No one in their right mind would listen in, or come in without knocking. I don’t normally use it anyway-- I have one at the palace, too. No one will look for me here.” 

Matthew was still a little uncertain, but he’d followed Gilbert this far. No sense in backing out now. 

It made him nervous to walk inside the Guard House, but for the most part it was deserted. Gilbert had taken a side door instead of a front entrance, so they didn’t run into anybody for all they heard voices. Gilbert led him up the stairs to an office at the end of the hall and shut the door (Matthew wasn’t sure whether to be relieved when he locked it, too) behind them. 

At last Matthew revealed himself, slumping into the chair positioned across from the one that was presumably Gilbert’s behind the desk. 

Gilbert blinked at him for several seconds before shaking his head. “I won’t ask how you did that. I’ve been looking for you since I got here and heard the news. I was going to warn you and your brother. I had hoped to get to you in time, but…” he trailed off, collapsing into his chair with a tired sigh. 

“But what?” Matthew questioned, sharper than he had intended. Was this day about to get worse? He had a feeling it was. 

“You don’t know?” Gilbert asked. Matthew gave him a flat look. “You don’t. Well, I suppose it did only just happen. Your brother has been arrested.” 

Matthew swallowed and took a deep breath. It could have been worse. Ivan and Natalia had mentioned turning him over to the authorities. Shit. Did that mean they had found Antonia, or were hunting her down? 

“... You haven’t heard. I was half-expecting to have to stop you from jumping out of my window.” Gilbert said. His voice had taken on a quiet, exhausted sort of tone that was forcing itself to remain level. “It was decided that the sentence for Alfred F Jones’ crimes would be death. He’s going to be executed.”

“What?!” Matthew shrieked, jumping from the chair and sending it clattering to the ground.  _ “Executed?!”  _

Gilbert also got his his feet, alarmed, “Quiet! They won’t be looking for you since they don’t know there are two, but you still need to be careful. If you get caught and someone puts two and two together you’ll join him in his cell!” 

“But--” Matthew was breathing heavily, his hands running in his hair as he glanced around the room. They were going to kill his brother? He had to-- He had to-- he couldn’t let this happen! He had to do something! Quickly! “How long? How long does he have?”

Gilbert sat back down, and motioned for him to do the same. He couldn’t though. He began to pace, trying to calm his panic. The words just kept circling in his mind. They couldn’t kill his twin brother. He had to stop it. He had to save his brother. 

“I can’t give you specifics. He was caught maybe thirty minutes ago. They haven’t had time to decide on a date. The ones behind this will be pushing for an early date.” Gilbert closed his eyes for a moment, “Look, I’ll try to give you more time. My sister-in-law will help. I’m not sure we can stop it in time to save him.”

Matthew paused, looking at him. “... You want me to get him out.” 

Gilbert nodded. “He’s broken the law, but he doesn’t deserve death. Neither of you do. It would stain the rule of my brother and his wife, not to mention--” Gilbert cut off, looking to the side with a grimace. “They don’t want his death. One of the noble houses that want revenge is putting pressure on them and got the ruling pushed. We’ll do what we can, but the situation is difficult. I had meant to warn you and get you two to safety until we’d fixed it. But it’s too late for that. You can take my horse, get to the others at the Snuggly Duckling. I’ll give you as long as I can, but you still need to be quick.” 

Matthew nodded, trying to control his breathing. In some ways he was relieved to finally have a plan-- but his brother’s life was at stake! 

“Alright. Alright.” Matthew was still pacing, his entire body filled with nervous energy. “I’ll do it. I’ll get them, and then we’ll--”

Gilbert held up a hand and interrupted him. “Don’t tell me anything more. The less I know the better. I don’t need to know the plan. I’ll help you if I can, if I’m there. But Matthew… be safe.” There seemed to be more he wanted to say, but he didn’t continue. 

“Thank you, Gilbert.” Matthew said. Gilbert gave him a small, fleeting smile as he rose and made his way to the door. He unlocked it, and opened it wide. 

“Get going. And good luck.” 

* * *

_ Who wants to tackle your part of it? _

_ I don’t really remember much of it… I was a bit out of it.  _

_ And I imagine if this guy did it he’d spend the entire time bemoaning failed plans and worrying over the rest of us! _

_ I wasn’t  _ worried,  _ shut up! I mean, how was I supposed to know if any of you idiots were still alive! You could’ve been dead for all I knew! Last I saw Matthew had a knife to him! What am I supposed to think when those two freaky bastards show up and attack my Antonia?  _

_ I’m sorry we worried you so much. _

_ Whatever.  _

_ I suppose that leaves only me. _

 

**Francis Bonnefoy**

They didn’t walk too far that night, just far enough that they were a decent distance from the city. Antonia was scarily silent. Francis hated to see it. He had been so terrified when he had finally found where she had gone only to see those  _ disgusting thugs  _ attacking his precious  _ petit fleur.  _ His sight had gone red; he was surprised he had not killed them. The only thing that stopped him was that Antonia was there, and she was traumatized enough by this night. 

He’d still had them dealt with. Abel would deliver them to the nearest prison as Francis had requested. May they rot there forever. Francis would still keep an ear out for news on them. If he ever heard they broke out… well, without Antonia as a witness he may not be so lenient. How dare they attack an innocent, nearly defenseless girl! 

He tried to ignore the voice that whispered he was no better. But he hadn’t hurt her like that, had he? He was still… better than that? He was even going to let her go. Admit to everything.

Francis glanced over to her. He hadn’t meant to take her back, but had not known what else to do when she’d been attacked and left alone. Heartbroken. He would still tell her everything, as he had vowed. Just not yet. She needed time. He needed time, after seeing that. He was even more afraid to let her back into the world.

However, when he released her, she would go to her family. She would be under as much protection as he could give… the only problem being the curse on her family. Which was also his fault, but that had, admittedly, been the darkest point in his life. Francis was looking for a way to retract it, but it was no easy thing. Not without her--

He cut himself off, giving a wince. Not now. He could not do this now. He still had no clue why her magic had been in the satchel with the crown, or why the matching charm had been with Beilschmidt and Williams. Francis had more important things to worry about. 

“Are you hungry, Antonia?” Francis asked gently. The campfire cast a gentle light around them. Francis did not worry about being seen. If there was one thing he could do well, it was illusions. No one would find them, at least not without notifying him. Antonia was as safe as he could make her until they returned home.

The girl didn’t respond for a few moments, her eyes gazing sightlessly at the fire while her fingers clutched the strange axe that she had picked up from the ground. She had been carrying it earlier, so Francis assumed it was given to her. He wondered why someone would give such a dreadfully heavy thing to her, but did not think it best to ask anything like that of her yet. Just in case it was connected to whatever heartbreak she had experienced. Francis guessed it had to do with Williams’ brother, if it was anyone he knew. 

“No.” 

Francis nodded, his lips forming a tight line. He would not press her to eat tonight, but she would have to tomorrow. It wasn’t healthy to skip meals. The desire not to was understandable, of course, just not something to be kept up. Hypocritical or no.

He hadn't eaten in a few days, had he? Francis hadn’t noticed until now. He’d done the minimum amount of cleaning up necessary before setting out from the tower-- he hadn’t been able to do much to salvage his nails, unfortunately, but it didn’t seem to be such a big thing as it once might have been. 

_ I wonder if she would recognize me now.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time.


End file.
